


Verse's Undertale Kinktober 2019

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ink and Error's Mystery Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: So, it seems as if I've found myself committing to kinktober. I was so beyond pissed that I missed 2018, so I'll try my hardest, even though in retrospect this took me six months to finish. Oh well, better late than never.The prompts used here are from the Undertale specific list created by damnedxfate and vex-bittys on tumblr.The days will vary greatly in length from just a few hundred to a more rare few thousand words. I'm only doing as much as I feel inspired to write.





	1. Day 1, Fellcest: Bukkake|Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Fellcest - Underfell Sans/Underfell Papyrus _(Guest starring Cherryberry, Honeymustard, Blackcherry, Fluffy Hoodies, Cherryblossom, and Kustard.)_
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Glory Hole</s> | _Bukkake_ | <s>Sexual Frustration</s> | _Roleplay_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Rape Play, Bondage, Knife Play, Spanking, Dacryphilia, Degradation/Humiliation, Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are, the first day, starting things off with what I hope would be considered a <s>literal</s> bang.

Red loved his brother, very much. Edge had been the only thing to motivate him enough to keep himself alive since the day he came into the world, and now was a constant source of support, there for him whenever something went wrong. He was helped through sadness and anger and fear, held and assured that however bad it felt in the moment, the wounds would always heal, no matter how long it took. Edge had all the patience in the world, despite his job and the conditions of the universe they had to live within. So much, in fact, that he even dealt with _this_.

Red, for all the strange things about him, considered one to top them all, so it did indeed baffle him that Edge put up with it. The Papyrus had sworn to protect him from all pain, and ward off anyone who ever tried to hurt him. Red, however, _ wanted _ to be hurt. He wanted to be stripped of his control, held down, and used for the sadistic pleasures of others, to be spat upon and sneered at, to be put in his place.

Edge could have pretended for him, and indeed had in the past, but Red’s thirst for violation pressed on, so they looked elsewhere. With such an outlandish favor to ask, there was really only one place it was safe to look; among themselves. It seemed as if all Sanses and Papyri had a taste for darker things, so Red found himself in a strange situation when his search for help quickly succeeded with his own close friends happily offering to help him out with his twisted little fantasies. He’d blurted out a yes to them before he’d even had time to think of the consequences that might have come of introducing this to the friendships he’d built, but he couldn’t bring himself to change his mind once everything was said and done. His will was far too weak for that, and he did have to admit that seeing the hunger glittering in the eyelights of those he trusted had his Soul fluttering and breaths quickening. And so, the plan was set, although Red had very little idea what it was. The only thing he knew for certain was his safeword, which he in fact had never used even once throughout all the years of begging his brother to grab him harder, scream at him with more fury, use him until he _broke_.

Six days of anxiety and excitement dragged by before anything transpired. Exhausted despite just having slept for a good ten hours, Red dragged himself off to work, trudging through the trampled snow step by sluggish step. When he finally reached his station, he let out a heavy sigh and set all of his things down upon the desk, but before he could collapse into the uncomfortable chair he was to rot away in for the rest of the day, a gloved hand clapped down over his mouth. He, naturally, tried to scream and lash out, but this newcomer was having none of it. Before Red knew it, he’d been gagged, blindfolded, and slung over a strong shoulder. He tried for another moment to squirm free, but his wrists and ankles were bound far too tightly for him to have a single shred of hope for escape. If his assailant was an Underfell monster, he’d have been killed or at least hurt by this point, but he was strangely without a single scratch or bruise, and the only pain came from how rapidly his Soul was pounding within his sternum. From the sweet smell filling his nasal cavity and, from what he could gather, the short and stocky build of the monster responsible for the attack, Red was able to guess that his kidnapper was Blue.

Cold wind whipped against his face as he was carried through the forest at quite the impressive speed, but he was greeted with a sudden warmth when they reached and then entered the portal hidden away in the woods. The sensation was brief, for mere seconds later he was being whisked away through more cold, presumably from the Snowdin Forest of a different universe. When warmth greeted him once more, the sound of a door slamming from behind him made him jump, to which his kidnapper’s grip tightened. The monster’s heavy breathing sent shivers through Red’s body, and he wasn’t helped at all with his nerves when he was then carried down a flight of stairs. Another door opened, another door slammed. 

There was a moment in the air when he was released and allowed to slide from the shoulder that had been his home for the last twenty minutes, but it was brief. He was seized by many hands, body quickly stripped of the jacket and sweater he couldn’t be found a day without and then effortlessly tossed around until supports of some sort were placed underneath his hip joints and his hands, still bound, were yanked high up above his back before being tied in place there. The foreign hands left after having situated him to be suspended above and parallel to the ground, breathing rapidly into his gag and face afire with shame for he was already very, _ very _ aroused.

Red jolted when he felt something cold and sharp press itself to his cheekbone, then jolt quickly upwards and subsequently cut through the fabric of his blindfold. The cloth fluttered to the ground, and Red flicked his eyelights up to see that not only was he in the basement of Blue and Stretch’s house, but that it was quite crowded as well. The resident brothers were of course present, Blue looking quite proud of himself for obvious reasons, but his company didn’t end there. He was greeted by the familiar faces of the Sanses and Papyri from Swapfell and Undertale as well, then the even more familiar one of his brother, coming to crouch right before him with the knife just used to cut his blindfold still held within his large, scarred hand. Edge’s expression was completely blank as he extended his other hand to pull the gag down and out of his mouth, but when Red didn’t utter a sound and certainly not his safeword, sadistic delight began to glimmer in the younger brother’s eyelights. 

Edge looked over his shoulder and smiled his sharp, predatory smile, gaze directed towards Blue. “Fine pick.”

The Swap Sans, normally so sweet and kind, now had an entirely different air about him, stance threatening and the chuckle that rumbled in his throat heavy with malice. “Thank you. I knew this one wouldn’t bother fighting.”

Ah, of course. He didn’t know a single one of these monsters. Why would his friends and brother ever dream of hurting him? The thought of so many strangers gathered here to take what they wanted from his worthless body had every single one of his bones on fire and the magic within them fighting to take shape. He remained silent, swallowing around the lump in his throat and daring to look his brother in the face. 

As soon as Edge turned back around to make eye contact, his smile stretched wider. “Pathetic,” he purred.

Red whimpered while Edge stood, then slowly walked in a circle around him, stopping once he was behind him. The knife returned, again easily gliding through the strip of soft fabric that’d been used to tie his ankles together. The freedom did not last long, for two thick leather straps had soon been pulled tight around his knees, pinning his legs to the posts the supports beneath his pelvis were attached to. 

A low whine escaped him, and with all the courage he could muster, Red spoke. “W… Who-”

He fell silent after just the single word, eyelights shrinking to tiny pinpricks within his sockets when he felt the cold metal of the knife press to one of his iliac crests through his shorts and then begin to cut through the material of them. It wasn’t until the garment was torn to shreds and on the ground, leaving him completely exposed, that he managed to find his voice again.

“Nonono, w-what are you doing, you don’t understand-!”

While Red continued to ramble on, pleading and begging to be left unharmed, Stretch straightened his stance from where he’d been leaning against the wall, stubbed out the half smoked cigarette that’d been smoldering away in his hand, and approached. Red fell silent once more under the tall monster’s harsh gaze, even more heat gathering in the bones of his pelvis when a lascivious grin spread across Stretch’s face.

“We understand, honey, trust me. We understand perfectly well.” He reached one of his hands out and used it to tilt Red’s head upwards, so they were forced to look at one another. “Now, we need _ you _ to understand. We need you to understand that you belong to us now, and we’re going to take full advantage of that.” Red felt the cold metal of the knife press to his sacrum, and Stretch’s marigold eyelights glinted in the room’s dim lighting. “Every single little worthless piece of you is going to be used until it breaks.”

The tip of the knife shifted to graze the unbearably sensitive bone inside one of his sacral foramina, and the minuscule amount of control Red had been holding onto was ripped from his grasp. Magic flooded from his bones against his will, forming his entire body from the bottom of his ribcage to his knees in the span of seconds. Tears welled up in his eyes, and though his throat had grown painfully tight, he forced a response from it anyway. “I-I can’t, please…”

“Can’t what?” Edge growled from behind him. 

Red gasped and tensed when he felt the knife lightly press to his clitoral hood, the magic it protected already engorged and stinging between his legs.

“Can’t hide how much you like this? You’re disgusting.” A moment of silence passed before Edge continued. “Get over here. Might as well give the whore what he wants.”

The knife was withdrawn, but still Red shook. Footsteps traveled past him and halted behind him, where Red could hear a long breath being let out. “You weren’t kidding.” 

Basil. Cheery and optimistic, now turned dark and menacing. The tears spilled over when he felt two fingers press to his inner labia and spread them apart, though what Red was really concerned about was how close he was to breaking down in sobs that were destined to morph into humiliating, animalistic moans.

A knuckle pressed into his clit, and it took such effort to hold his voice that it caused Red physical pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as his body would allow, but when Basil’s voice hit him again, he couldn’t hold on any longer. “Look at how wet you are. Almost seems like you want this to happen, hm? I think you’ll change your mind soon enough.”

Red cried out, more tears pouring in hot waterfalls down his cheeks and a slurry of both agonized and pleasured noises spilling out from between his teeth. The gasps turned to screams when he was split open in one swift motion, Basil filling his body until it had no more space to give and not wasting a second before repeating the motion, pushing him forward so roughly he thought for a moment that he could have fallen from the supports. Eyes and mouth now gaping to let out his tears and wails, Red was faced with the sight of Stretch’s cock just before it was rammed into his mouth, sliding quickly past his tongue and penetrating directly into his throat where it was squeezed by soft magic still desperately trying to scream and cry.

Despite normally being able to take his brother this way with zero issue, now Red choked, sobs morphing to gurgles as he found himself cut off from his air supply. But Stretch didn’t care, seeing him as nothing but a meaningless vessel to empty his load into. And, that was all Red wanted to be, so he forced himself to adapt, falling quiet while tears continued to drip down his face in order to allow Stretch to use his mouth and throat like a second pussy, pushing himself in and out at a brutal pace. Basil was being no more merciful, his movements enough to shove Red further forward onto Stretch’s cock while the other Papyrus’ hit painfully at the back of his magic with each thrust. Being forced into silence as he was, the only real indicator of how embarrassingly close he already was after scarcely a minute of this rough treatment was how vigorously his entire body was trembling, of course alongside another more straightforward sign that Red was horrified to know was painfully evident to at least one of his assaulters.

“Don’t think I can’t feel how tightly you’re squeezing me,” Basil snarled from behind him, flecks of saliva falling down to hit Red’s spine with how much venom had been packed into the words. “Luckily for you, I happen to like the idea of my toys enjoying being used like the objects they are.”

“That way, you’ll only feel more disgusted with yourself later,” Stretch added with a pant.

Yes, please please please. Red wanted to hurt, to bleed, to cry, to hate everything that he was. Three of Basil’s long fingers reached down under him to press harshly into his clit, and that was the last thing Red needed to completely fall apart. His silence came to a close, sobs and moans escaping him around Stretch’s cock as his magic clamped down on Basil’s in orgasm. It was probably one of the most intense of his life already, but when he was greeted with the sensation of Basil’s cum shooting into him to settle hot and heavy in his abdomen, everything turned into something so overwhelming that he didn’t even have anything to compare it to. His body convulsed, and his wrists burned as he struggled harshly against his bonds. Not because he wanted to get away, but because he enjoyed the hopelessness of the struggle.

Stretch slowly removed himself from Red’s mouth, and he didn’t take the opportunity for granted, sucking in a large gulp of air and letting it out as a strangled noise that placed him somewhere between agony and euphoria. Basil kept going, but eventually did pull out and say some degrading thing to him before walking back to where the others were still gathered. Red followed him with his gaze, and found that his brother was staring directly back at him, a hand slowly gliding up and down the length of a large sanguine cock he’d come to know quite well by this point. Somehow, this of all things was the one to make Red blush, flustered. All of the others aside from Basil now also had very obvious bulges in their pants, all of them being somehow rubbed from outside their clothes either by their own hands or someone else’s.

Edge looked at him for a few moments longer, expression unreadable, before he tilted his head to the side and nodded towards the skeleton to his right. “Go.”

Red’s view of Blue starting to make his approach was cut off and his vision filled instead with the head of Stretch’s cock, a coating of viscous crimson saliva still clinging to the magic. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

Red let out an obedient whimper, sucked in a large breath, and allowed his jaws fall back open. Stretch entered his mouth again, but was gentler this time, and Red wondered as to why that was. Blue stopped behind him, and Red shivered when two fingers glided across his lips and then flicked over his clit. The phalanges entered him and spread apart so as to scrape across his walls as they were withdrawn, sending sticky tangerine cum oozing out of him and dribbling onto the ground. Blue scooped up all that he could, and then wasted not a second before darting his hand upward and roughly pushing the slick, dripping digits into Red’s hole. He would have gasped if not for the knowledge that Stretch’s cock would prevent any air from entering his body and he’d just end up coughing or even biting the other. Instead Red chose to curl his toes until the joints popped, and felt as Blue pressed close behind him, his summoned length freed and pressing against the magic of his thigh.

Red was by no means new to this, so Blue’s fingers were swiftly replaced by his cock, reaching deeply inside of him while two hands came down to grab and squeeze at the magic of his backside. When Blue started to move in and out of him, it was slow and gentle, but all of Red’s perception of the monster being careful with him were crushed when one of Blue’s hands left his magic, and then came back down to hit it, _hard_. Red’s throat opened up in an attempt at forcing a pained scream out, but he never got the chance when Stretch pushed back down into it, choking him and rendering him completely silent again despite the fresh tears that were welling in his sockets, both from how much the slap had hurt and how much he had loved it for exactly that reason. Blue cackled behind him, speeding his thrusts up and bringing his hand down on him over and over again in a quick succession of slaps, each one more and more brutal than the last.

When the pain grew great enough for Red to let out a muffled sound around Stretch’s cock, the Papyrus pushed as far into him as he could and growled out a series of curses, hot spurts of cum meeting the spasming magic of Red’s throat and sliding down into his body without him being able to do a single thing to stop it. Fortunately, Red had no interest in doing such a thing. Blue had relented with his spanking, though frequent, more moderate swats were still being brought down upon the stinging magic of his ass while all the while his thrusts were continuing to increase in their brutality. Stretch pulled back from Red’s mouth after letting himself throb in the warmth of it for a few more moments before retreating back to the ranks of his friends, leaving Red’s head to loll forward, mouth dribbling a combination of saliva and precum while defeated little whimpers and gasps filled the room in between the large breaths of air he was sucking in.

The break did not last long at all, Red soon feeling a hand grab him under his chin and roughly yank his head back up, bringing his tired eyelights into line with Comic’s. “Rest comes at our orders, pet,” the monster hissed, his usual calm nature nowhere to be seen. “Open your slut mouth so I can shut you up.”

Red obeyed, parting his teeth and wincing as Blue’s palm hit him again with a renewed level of harshness. Comic wasn’t as long as Stretch, so he was able to breathe a little better, but he was thicker as well so Red had to do more work this time, not able to focus completely on keeping his composure as he worked his mouth and tongue to pleasure his captor.

Pleasure and pain had come to mean the same thing to him by the time Blue was done with him, and though Red could have easily climaxed just from the feeling of the other monster’s cum warming his insides as the head of his cock scraped along his prostate, yet another spank from one of Blue’s hands and a pinch to the clit from the other sent him careening over the edge faster than he’d been prepared for. He whined, drool spilling down his chin while his tongue tried to keep itself pressed to Comic’s magic, but just the sight of how disheveled he was and how bruised he must have been from Blue’s mistreatment was enough to fill the void and satisfy the other Sans as well. Sickly sweet ectoplasm greeted his tongue, some sliding down Red’s throat and some spilling out onto the concrete floor while Comic leaned down over him and breathed heavily against his skull, words of scorn and distaste growled to him until the monster was sick of him, leaving his mouth and walking away. Blue retreated as well soon after, Red’s magic left to gape and ooze cum down onto his swollen, oversensitive labia.

His newfound personal space lasted all of a few seconds before the Swapfell brothers came to have their turn with him. His eyes widened upon making the discovery that Slim was probably the most hung monster he’d ever seen, in person or not, though the skeleton gave him no time to adjust before ramming himself down his already abused throat and fucking it with so much ferocity that Red was forced to close his eyes in order to avoid disorientation. It hurt, but of course, that was what he’d wanted in the first place. Black was no less rough, making Red cum twice on his thick cock as the Sans used both of his holes to satisfy himself, and upon finally finishing managed to pull himself free of Red’s magic fast enough to split his load between both of the Fell skeleton’s stretched entrances as well. Slim, always eager to follow his brother’s example, reached his own orgasm a moment later, an obscenely large amount of cum spurting from his magic and far down Red’s throat.

Once he and Black had left, Red coughed and gagged and choked around empty air as he desperately tried to catch his breath, so distracted by the soreness of his throat and the almost unbearable stinging between his legs that he didn’t realize he’d been surrounded until he finally managed to open his eyes again. His brother stood before him while the six others formed a circle around him, and after quickly whipping his head to either side, Red was able to conclude that all seven of his kidnappers held their own magic in their hands, impatiently squeezing it and then beginning to rapidly slide their hands up and down their lengths when Edge ordered them all to do so. Red looked up at his brother, and didn’t need to be told before he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the other monster in, the consent on a different level even through the little game they were still playing.

Edge slowly, gently pushed himself in and out of Red’s mouth, fucking his skull in an unmistakably sensual way. He got lost in his brother’s eyelights, cloudy with hunger and love, but winced when he felt the first shot of cum splatter across his back. Edge shushed him, and ran a hand over his sweat streaked skull. “Just focus on me, Sans.”

Red did. One by one his friends and attackers brought themselves to climax, hot, viscous ropes of ectoplasm landing all over his body to form a glowing lattice of color that permanently marked him as their territory, but Red just kept on staring back at his brother, the beat of his Soul strangely relaxed. Distantly, he heard as the monsters from the universes other than his own laughed down at him, disdain and a sick kind of pity evident in the tones of their voices. Many sets of footsteps ascended the stairs, and a door clicked shut, leaving him and Edge completely alone in the room.

The Papyrus’ breaths quickly grew labored, and Red closed his eyes to fully enjoy his brother’s taste when he finally reached his end, words of praise instead of criticism being muttered as Edge shallowly rocked his hips into the older’s mouth. Red chose this time of his own volition to swallow all that his brother had given him, not letting a single drop of his sweet, slightly bitter cum go to waste. He had no need to catch his breath when Edge stepped back and kneeled down before him, for his brother had been careful, making sure to cause him not a single second of further discomfort.

“Does anything hurt?”

Red, feeling about ready to fall asleep right then and there, allowed a corner of his mouth to curl up in a small smile. “Of course it does, but I’ll be fine.”

“Are you-”

“I’m happy.”


	2. Day 2, Stoner Bros: Pregnancy | Intercrural Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Stoner Bros - Undertale Sans/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Soft Dom/Coaching</s> | <s>Painplay</s> | _Pregnancy_ | _Intercrural Sex_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** None, but beware of the fluff

Comic felt his eyesockets growing heavy, but tried to fight the fatigue as he squinted into the warm depths of the fire he stood before. His body was heavy, burdened with the responsibility of caring for another life. His hands wandered downwards to his perpetually summoned abdomen, swollen and making him appear far larger than he already was. After all, he’d never really been the fittest, but it was comforting to know that at least one monster saw him as perfect that way. He finally allowed his eyes to shut and his head to fall back when two more, far larger hands pressed flat over his stomach, lovingly cupping the magic there with spidery fingers.

“How are you feeling?”

Comic let out a long sigh, leaning further back into the curve of his husband’s body. “I’m okay. Tired. Maybe a little anxious.”

Stretch pressed a line of feathery kisses down the side of the other monster’s neck. “Any particular reasons why? Anything I can do?”

Well, he was of course anxious looking forward to the fatherhood that would soon come to him, but Stretch already knew that. “The usual, and nah, just… stay here with me…”

Stretch began to kiss along his cervical vertebrae more deeply, his mouth massaging the bones as it moved atop them. His hands slowly traveled all over Comic’s bulging stomach, feeling around for any kicks and rubbing small, soothing circles into the tender ectoflesh. It was littered with stretch marks and imperfections, but he didn’t care a bit, and Comic knew that. He began to fidget, the touches getting to him far more than they should have with how sensitive his body had become in recent months.

It soon became evident that Stretch knew exactly what he was doing, although Comic couldn’t blame him for it since it was his fault in the first place for prancing around naked all the time nowadays. One of the Papyrus’ hands eventually crept low enough to slide down over the bottom of Comic’s swollen midsection, finding him already hard and sticky with precum there. His face warmed and he looked downward, but he’d grown so big at this point that he couldn’t see anything that was going on below his overgrown abdomen, so he closed his eyes again to allow him to focus only on the feeling. Long fingers gently gripped him and glided up and down his length, stopping at the tip every so often to slowly rub against the unbearably sensitive slit there. Comic quietly gasped and whimpered as he allowed Stretch to support more and more of his weight, joints going weak from the small waves of pleasure rolling through his body. Despite this, however, his attention was still effectively grabbed a moment later with the feeling of his husband’s very obvious erection pressing against him, so Comic forced himself to stutter out a few words.

“D… D-Do you want me to-”

“No, love, just stay like this.”

Comic considered protesting for all of a second before a firm squeeze around the head of his cock sent him moaning and losing whatever little bit of composure he’d managed to regain. He was leaking an obscene amount of precum, so much that it might have concerned him if his magic wasn’t as jacked up as it was from the pregnancy. Confusion entered his clouded thoughts when Stretch’s hand suddenly left him, but he caught on a moment later when the monster pushed his fingers in between Comic’s legs to spread the Sans’ own fluids over his ectoflesh.

Comic’s face flushed a light blue, and he curled his toes into the plush carpet while Stretch freed his magic from his shorts and then slowly began to slide his cock between Comic’s thick, chubby thighs, easily fitting all of himself into the warm entrapment with all of the spare wetness he’d placed there. Comic shivered, the lewd nature of the act combined with how receptive to touch he’d been recently plenty to have yet another drop of viscous precum leak from his body and slide down the underside of his cock. Stretch’s hand was soon to return and swipe it up while he started to rock his hips, sliding himself between the soft warmth of the other monster’s inner thighs. Comic shuffled to press his legs tighter together, and while he got a groan against his neck in response, Stretch remained as gentle as could be with him. While using one of his hands to slowly but surely stroke the length of Comic’s magic, he placed the other upon the Sans’ stomach, lovingly and protectively cupping the cornflower blue ectoflesh.

The Swap skeleton’s hands were beyond practiced at this point, so when placed on his magic overloaded body, Comic was not at all surprised that he was arching his back and letting out a high whine after just another minute, climax washing over him and sending his hands frantically searching for something to grab for support. They found the one of Stretch’s on his abdomen, gripped it, and squeezed. Comic breathed heavily as he tried to recover, thinking of the possible ways he could manage to satisfy his husband as well now, but upon finally opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that the cum now splattered out across the carpet and the hearth of the fireplace was orange as well as blue. His blush was about to make its comeback at the knowledge that Stretch loved him enough to finish just from his legs in such a short time frame, but a wave of realization hit him before he had a chance to get too flustered.

The floor was a complete and utter mess now, and while in the past Comic wouldn’t have minded this one bit, being with another slob of a monster had counter intuitively given the both of them neater habits over the years.

“...Stretch, the-”

“I know, honey, don’t worry about it.” Stretch pulled himself out from between Comic’s thighs with a small squelch. “It’s on me. I did promise to treat you like a king if I ever knocked you up, didn’t I?”

Comic laughed, turning around to press his face into the soft, familiar fabric of his lover’s offensively orange sweatshirt, smelling of smoke and sweets. “Yes, you did.”


	3. Day 3, Horrorcest: Breeding | Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Horrorcest - Horrortale Sans/Horrortale Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Breastplay/Nippleplay</s> | _Breeding_ | <s>Phallic Gags/Gags</s> | _Shower/Bath/Underwater_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Slight... auditory... exhibitionism?? A couple people can probably hear some things they hadn't at all expected to.

In Horrortale, all monsters had to budget every single one of their resources as if it would run out at any second, which was indeed the case for many. So, since Axe and Crooks rarely got the chance to bask in the warmth of a shower far too long for its own good, they were making sure to now. It already had them in a good mood to have the Underswap bros offer them a hot meal and then tack this on as well, so they’d contentedly spent at least twenty minutes simply embracing under the hot stream of water upon entering the tub. When they finally managed to pry themselves apart, they’d slowly, gently, and thoroughly washed every single bone of each other’s body, scrubbing away filth both real and imagined.

When they still didn’t want to leave even after being done, Axe suggested they go above and beyond, and wash even their magic. Not really needed, as they both knew, but the excuse seemed good enough. Hands carefully glided over burnt orange and deep blue magic, old scars like dark stains upon the luminous surfaces of their summoned abdomens and thighs being slicked over with soap and rinsed a few more times than was necessary. Axe was convinced that the only reason they were here at this point was to keep touching one another as they sat huddled in the bottom of the tub, and his suspicions were confirmed when he caught sight of the newly formed magic between his brother’s legs. 

“Do you think you can… wash me here too?” Crooks shyly murmured, a blush brightening on his angular cheekbones.

It took Axe a moment to get over his shock and find his voice, but there was obviously only one answer he could have given. “O-Of course…”

He took a small bit of soap onto his fingertips, and reached out, but one of his brother’s frighteningly large hands stopped him before he could make contact. “Well, I need to clean you too, don’t I?”

“O-Oh, um, right…” Axe shivered despite the warm water still running over his bones, and forced himself to manifest, though his body didn’t end up needing that much convincing.

He placed his hand against his brother, hesitantly at first, but the small hum of encouragement he received helped him to get over the worst of his shyness. Axe glided his sudsy fingers through the plump folds of the gorgeous pussy Crooks had made for him, while the younger massaged up and down the thick navy shaft Axe had made in response to the sight of it. He’d been managing to keep somewhat calm so far, but when two of his brother’s long, slender fingers slipped under his foreskin to rub tiny circles against the most sensitive areas of his magic, Axe accepted his defeat. He felt strange doing this in his friends’ shower, but it’s not as if he wasn’t loving every second of it, and Crooks always got his way. To retaliate against Crooks’ failed attempt to disguise a painfully obvious stunt to stimulate him as cleaning, Axe wriggled his own thumb under his brother’s clitoral hood to rub against the already swollen bead of magic, of course for purely sanitary purposes. 

Their eyes met, heavy breaths adding to the steam already swirling around them, and retracted their hands from one another simultaneously before shifting to allow the water to wash the soap from their bodies and down the drain. They settled back into their previous positions once done and began to wash each other between the legs a second time, though neither of them bothered to mention that they’d forgotten the soap this time. The little game they were playing finally came to a definite end when Axe had began to grind his palm against his little brother’s clit as he pushed three fingers in and out of his slick, dripping entrance while Crooks blatantly stroked him off in return, giving an expert flick of his wrist every time he reached the tip of the twitching magic in his grip.

Again their gazes locked together, and before Axe could even register what was happening, Crooks had scooted forward in the tub and straddled his lap in the span of a few seconds before quickly sinking down upon his cock, walls tightly gripping each inch of him once the Papyrus was fully seated. Axe took another second to comprehend what had just taken place, but once he felt his brother, hot and clenching around him, he stuttered out a moan, face practically catching fire with the blush that sprang to life upon his face.

“B-Bro, I… w-what-?!”

Crooks shushed him, taking one of Axe’s much smaller hands in one of his own larger ones and guiding it down between them while he began to slowly rock his hips atop the older sibling. “I wanted to feel you inside me, Sans. I’m sure that’s okay?”

Of course it was, and Crooks knew that very well, so Axe pressed his flushed face against his brother’s sternum and used two fingers to stroke along either side of the Papyrus’ engorged clit, getting a deliciously sinful moan as a reward for his efforts. Crooks bounced steadily atop him, insides slick and constricting around Axe’s cock while warm streams of water pounded down against the linoleum of the tub they were sat within. It was hard, and slippery, but Axe wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Sans I- I-I want you to…” Crooks’ words trailed off into a light gasp and then groan before he took the time to finish the sentence. “I want you to cum inside of me.”

Axe knew exactly what that meant with the zero protection they had, and he knew that his brother was fully aware of the consequences as well. “Pap, you really… y-you really think this is the time?” They’d spoken of children many times before.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Crooks breathed hotly into the side of his skull, his movements starting to grow more rapid and drastic. He threw his head back and moaned, so loudly that the resident monsters surely must have heard, but Axe had lost his capacity to care. “I love you, Sans!” Crooks wailed, slamming himself on Axe’s cock so messily that the older brother couldn’t even move his hand anymore, and the monster was left to crush his clit against Axe’s fingertips every time he fell.

“Please, brother, I want it.” Axe found himself staring directly into Crooks’ blazing eyelights, his head having had been grabbed by both of the other monster’s hands to force eye contact. “Fill me up, put a baby in me, make me _yours_."

Axe wasn’t quite sure who was the first to go, but he certainly knew that his brother was quivering atop him and clenching around him while his body emptied itself of every drop of cum it had to give, staining Crooks’ insides with the surest promise of eternity one could ever hope to give.


	4. Day 4, Afterdeath: Lactation | Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Afterdeath - Aftertale Sans/Reapertale Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Forniphilia</s> | <s>69 Position</s> | _Lactation_ | _Orgasm Denial_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Nursing, Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is the third day with pregnancy/reproduction things in a row. Trust me, this trend will end and stay ended for a good while now.

Reaper could describe himself as nothing short of giddy at the thought of being a father, but he wasn’t too keen on the method of how this was being made into a reality. He’d always thought it was a romantic concept to care for a lover as they were carrying your child, but he saw it all in a whole new light when it turned out that _ he _ was the one needing special treatment. Pregnancy was not as beautiful as he’d imagined, at least not at first. Things had recently gotten much better, however, and Reaper wasn’t going to complain for a second about being so pampered. Whatever discomfort he found himself afflicted with was always quick to be alleviated by his attentive and shy companion, which he would definitely be taking advantage of today. The past few weeks had been particularly hard on him because his body had made the absolutely fantastic decision to force his breasts into perpetual being against his will, laden with excess magic. It was tolerable at first, but now that he felt assistance was required, Geno was quick to cooperate with quite the large amount of enthusiasm.

Reaper lowered his cumbersome body into a seat on the couch, and watched through half lidded sockets as Geno shuffled up after him, laying across all three cushions so as to put his head and upper body in the other monster’s lap. Reaper sighed and reached up to the tie in his cloak, slowly undoing the knot until the thick black fabric was loose enough for him to spread it apart at his chest. He went even slower now, having had caught the small glimmer of lust in his partner’s eyelight. When the garment was finally parted enough for his breasts to fall out, far larger than normal and a deep cobalt rather than their normal cerulean tone, it looked as if Geno was having a very hard time keeping himself in check.

Reper gave the other a small smile, and nodded. While he was still gentle, Reaper was shocked at the sheer speed that his lover managed to latch onto him with, mouth closed around him and a warm, slick tongue pressing flat to his nipple in what must have been less than a second. The suspiciously sensual licks soon turned to suckling, and the feeling of relief was nearly instantaneous. Reaper could feel as the unneeded magic was drawn out of him, lessening a bit of the pressure around his ribcage that he’d learned to deal with. When he heard Geno’s breaths grow labored, he cracked an eye open to check on him, and was met with a confirmation of his suspicions. A pale blue glow could be seen from where a distinct shape was straining against Geno’s shorts, a wet spot even visible through the dark fabric.

Silently, Reaper shifted to press his hand against the front of Geno’s pelvis, getting a shocked gasp as the monster broke away from his latch in response. Reaper paid this no mind, and only gave his companion a look, signifying that he was to resume his previous task. Geno did, though more distractedly as Reaper rubbed the palm of his hand along the underside of the skeleton’s cock. The nursing continued on, Reaper’s hand eventually finding its way under Geno’s clothing to retrieve the the precum soaked magic within it. He rubbed a thumb over the slit before giving his partner a single stroke, then two then three. The pressure in the breast that Geno had been tending to was almost completely gone at this point, and Reaper let out a long breath. Four, then five, then- well, now that wouldn’t do at all. Knowing the other’s warning signs plenty well by now, Reaper was able to discern exactly what the fidgeting he felt atop him and the sudden excessive wetness of his hand meant. He ceased all motion of his hand, causing Geno to break away from him with an indignant whine and look pitifully up to question him, a slick mess of milk and saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth to land in fat drops on Reaper’s cloak.

He shook his head, for his counterpart should’ve known better by now. “You can cum once you’ve drank everything.”

“B-B-But wait, no, I-I can still do it after-” Geno slurred out, words broken up by whimpers and pants.

Reaper didn’t allow him to finish his broken sentence. “No, darling, you can’t.” He used his spare hand to press up on the bottom of his left breast, still sore and heavy. A large drop of thick, opaque magic beaded at the tip of his nipple before the weight of it caused it to break away from the sensitive magic and slide down his ribcage. “I’m growing our child inside of us,” he whispered, single eyelight locking with Geno’s. “We all know that means my comfort comes before yours.”

With another defeated whimper, Geno lapped up the trail of moisture the droplet of milk had left behind, then closed his mouth around the raised area of ectoflesh it had come from to draw more of the substance out. “Good boy,” Reaper purred out in praise, relaxation settling back over him.

He gave the slightest movement of his wrist a few times here and there, plenty to keep Geno painfully close to the edge but not nearly enough to ever let him climax. By the time Reaper felt a light freedom on both sides of his ribcage, his lover was shivering as he gripped handfuls of the other’s cloak so tightly that his knuckles had grown flushed with magic. Reaper did indeed have a sadistic streak just as he suspected everyone did, at least on some level, but he had made a promise, and fully intended to keep it.

His hand sped up again, smooth bone moving roughly over burning magic until Geno buried his face in his torn scarf, a choked noise of both relief and contempt escaping from between his clenched teeth. Thick strands of viscous cum had soon completely soiled Reaper’s hand and long loose sleeve, but the monster only smiled. “Thank you so much for helping me out.”

Geno peeked up at him, face flushed and glistening with sweat as he furrowed his brow. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, bae.”

“Call me that one more fucking time and next time I’ll bite your entire goddamn tit off.”


	5. Day 5, Rottenjoke: Size Difference | Distention | Breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Rottenjoke - Undertale Sans/Swapfell Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Size Difference_ | _Distention (Cum Inflation)_ | <s>Knotting</s> | _Breathplay_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Loss of consciousness, and somnophilia a little bit at the end??

Black never thought he would willingly put himself into a situation like this, a strong hand clamped down around his cervical vertebrae and a cock of a frightening magnitude penetrating so deeply within his weakening body that he felt it should’ve run out of magic to thrust into by now.

Well, to be fair, most monsters don’t specifically imagine consenting to anything this outlandish or specific as they grow up, but Black in particular would have been outraged and horrified by the mere concept of being dominated even gently. But, this was clearly no longer the case. Before meeting Comic, he also would have laughed at the concept that any monster, no matter how much he grew to care for them, could ever soften him. He was the Captain of Swapfell’s Royal Guard! He was feared, respected, idolized! He’d worked far too hard for this reality to let anyone compromise it.

Until… until he’d felt it. What it was like to love someone, to have the feeling reciprocated, to have tears kissed away, to be held as you slept. By the time he felt that intimacy was due in the relationship he’d faced so many of his old fears for, Black had grown so nervous that he ended up refusing to take any initiative in the situation at all. So then there he’d been, proving his past self horribly wrong as Comic crawled over him and, with all of the carefulness and love in the world, took his virginity. Of course, Black had made sure to convince everyone he knew that someone as alluring and powerful as himself had swept many lovers off of their feet in the past, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth, and Comic had been smart enough to figure that out far before Black was forced to fess up to him.

After that first time, when he should have regained his confidence, Black instead found that all of the desires for and fantasies of applying his dominating personality in the bedroom had completely vanished, and he was now uncomfortable at the idea. So submissive he had stayed, and happier he had gotten. Pressure to be strong and harsh every second of his being had been doing him more damage than he’d known, because his arguably uncomfortable life had started to feel far more luxurious with an outlet to allow himself to feel soft and small.

...Especially the small part. The monster he’d finally allowed to lure him from his shell was, of all things, a Tale Sans from a universe where everything was scaled up, and as such, Comic was very hesitant to try anything too aggressive with Black, even though that’s exactly what the other wanted. Wanted so much, in fact, that he managed to annoy his boyfriend enough to make him get off his lazy ass and spend time figuring out a way that they could safely experiment with something a little less vanilla.

So now here he was, pinned to his bed and being denied his right for breath. The control it stripped away from him was arousing enough on its own, but being split in half by Comic’s magic and having the head of his cock rubbed with a large thumb from where it rested on his summoned stomach in a puddle of its own precum was an entirely different story. The only reason he hadn’t already climaxed was because of how infuriatingly  _ slow _ the larger monster was going, barely moving while Black was helplessly immobilized and allowed little air.

Comic’s hand would periodically tighten and loosen around his neck, giving him just enough leeway to fight for the air needed to keep him alert. Or so Black thought, until his vision had started to grow dark around the edges and he couldn’t seem to think a single coherent thought. Comic’s speed ceased to matter, for this was far better than any stimulation that could have been given to him. Each breath he took was smaller than the last, until they were nothing. Black’s eyelights must have shut off to conserve magic, because he couldn’t see anymore, but feeling was all that was needed for him to deduce what was happening now, at least as best his fading mind could manage. His body went from feeling limp and useless to tensing around Comic’s cock, and Black felt, for a second, the warmth of his own cum splattering out over himself before he was gone.

He hoped, with his last seconds of thought, that Comic would keep going once he passed out, and upon waking to large volumes of thick blue cum forcing his stomach to bulge and swell outwards, found that he was quite satisfied with this little ‘experiment’.


	6. Day 6, Honeyblossom: Upskirt Sex | Domesticity | Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Honeyblossom - Undertale Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Upskirt Sex_ | _Domesticity_ | _Creampie_ | <s>Bulges</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** None

“And… you’re sure I look okay?”

Basil smiled warmly at his husband, hoping he looked as genuine as he felt inside. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

And of course he was. Stretch stood before him, his glimmering marigold magic warming the beautiful bone structure of his face while he shyly presented his carefully planned outfit. A form fitting top covered his ribcage but was kept aloft only by a tie around the neck so the monster’s delicate clavicles and shoulders could be displayed, while a high waisted circle skirt clung to his body and ended halfway down his femurs. Below that, slender thighs and hips were summoned to fill out the soft fabric of tall stockings, and two feet nervously fidgeted within their shiny new one inch heels, bought for this occasion alone.

“So you think I’ll get the job?”

“Of course you will,” Basil scoffed, “But not for the outfit. For who you are!”

A small smile flickered onto Stretch’s face. “Thank you…”

Basil approached, and loosely wound his arms around his partner’s waist. He had to look up to meet Stretch’s eye, even more than usual with the heels, but his husband had always seemed small to him. Vulnerable, in need of assurance and protection. “You’re welcome.”

Basil drew the other Papyrus into a gentle kiss, whispering against the soft bone of Stretch’s mouth when he broke away. “But that doesn’t mean that  _ I _ still don’t like the outfit, my love.” In fact, he liked it a lot. Perhaps a bit too much.

Stretch let out a breathless squeak of surprise when he felt a hand groping at his hip and then moving farther behind him to knead the warm magic of his backside, which, from many years of experience, Basil knew was incredibly sensitive to touch.

“W-What are you doing?” Stretch stammered out, trying to shift away from the touch but only succeeding in pressing himself closer to the other.

“Your interview isn’t for another hour,” Basil whispered into his counterpart’s neck before he brushed his tongue along one of the ticklish spinal discs there. “And the ferry can get us there in thirty minutes.”

Stretch whimpered, but protested no further. Basil’s hands roamed everywhere as he ever so slowly backed them up until they had reached the couch, at which point he pulled from the heated kiss they’d fallen into and spun his companion around before dragging him down to sit on his lap. Stretch’s breath hitched when the hands began to explore the front of his body, but Basil didn’t need to feel anything in order to already know what he’d done. He was proven correct when a hand had wandered low enough to press against Stretch’s lower abdomen, where he was hard and struggling to stay inside of the small panties he was adorning.

The Swap monster had seemingly let go of whatever hesitations he’d once had, pressing back against the palm of the other skeleton’s hand with a whimper and grinding himself against the equally obvious but more efficiently contained erection in Basil’s pants. Now assured that no further foreplay was needed in order for his husband to enjoy this to his fullest potential, Basil freed himself from his clothing and wrapped an arm around the bottom of Stretch’s ribcage. While he began to rock him against himself, Basil used the other hand to return to his lover’s cock, where he found that enough precum had already leaked from the tip to soak through the lacy fabric of his undergarments.

Basil felt Stretch shiver as he ground himself into the cleft of the Swap skeleton’s ass and gingerly tapped his fingertips to the head of his cock through the cloth trying so hard to keep it pinned to his body, and decided that his patience had run out. He pushed Stretch away from him just enough to fit a hand between their bodies and push aside the minimal amount of fabric denying him access. The hand was retracted for the fingers to be placed within Basil’s salivating mouth, and then back down it went, two of the lubricated phalanges meeting negligible resistance as they made their way inside of Stretch, pushing forward to find a spot that had been exploited countless times in the past. The task was accomplished quickly, and Stretch yelped, jolting forward just enough for Basil to retract his fingers with a slick pop and position himself in order to replace them. 

Stretch rocked back against him and took him to the hilt in one smooth motion as planned, breathing out a moan while Basil groaned into his shoulder and finally tugged at the sorry excuse of the panties his husband was still constricted by. Stretch panted as a hand was at last able to properly wrap around his magic and move along the length of it, and Basil felt a thrill run through his entire body at the situation he’d gotten them into. His hand negated the twitches of familiar magic as warm fluid squelched beneath the movements of his strokes while Stretch’s hot and constricting insides squeezed around him.

Basil panted, doing his best to keep himself composed and setting his mind on the task of gently and yet rapidly bouncing the other monster on his cock. Soon deciding he wanted a better look, he shifted so that Stretch’s body moved away from his a bit and then reached down with his free hand to pull the fabric of his lover’s skirt up. He watched as he was swallowed down again and again, the tight, slick ring of magic clenching around him as it was continuously forced open. Stretch’s more voluntary expressions lined up with what his body was indicating, too, never silent and never loosening his trembling grip on Basil’s knees.

Despite all of the things luring his mind away, Basil was aware, so when it became obvious that Stretch’s climax was imminent, he moved his hand to envelop the head of his cock in order to catch the sticky cum that soon greeted his palm as predicted. After Stretch’s breathing had slowed, and he’d fallen back against the other monster, he seemed to finally realize that not only had time gotten away from them and they needed to leave within the next five minutes, but he was also pumped full of a warm load of his husband’s cum. The Swap monster at first seemed horrified, but Basil found himself far too aroused by the situation to feel much guilt as Stretch was forced off to his job interview in the same clothing that had been the catalyst of the ectoplasm that was now to stay within him all throughout their very busy day.

Basil would be very sure to make this up to him later, though for now, he just allowed himself to enjoy it.


	7. Day 7, Swapcest: Spit-Roasting | Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Swapcest - Underswap Sans/Underswap Papyrus _(Plus Stretch and literally any other unspecified skeleton you could imagine.)_
> 
> **Prompts:** _Spit-Roasting_ | _Angry/Hate Sex_ | <s>Socket/Hand-Hole Penetration</s> | <s>Begging</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Abusive Relationship, Self-Hatred, Internal Slut-Shaming, Past Dub-Con Mention, Self-Harm Reference, Orgasm Denial, Gloryhole, Cum Inflation, Dacryphilia, Humiliation, Slight Physical Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this sure is late, but it's not an _entire_ day late, so I'll say that it doesn't quite count as a failure.
> 
> And it's also super fucked up! Here we are, really getting to the kinks in kinktober.

Blue had warned him time and again, but still Stretch refused to listen. He was tired one minute, busy with something trivial the next. Surely he didn’t  _ really _ need to go to work every day, right? Nobody would know. That is, of course, except for Blue. This time was the last straw, it seemed, for Stretch had never received a punishment as drastic as this.

Told he needed to make up the lost money in a different way, carted off to a multiversal meeting point, stripped of his clothing, and thrown into a cramped room. Blue was there with him, cyan eyelights watching the whole scene with complete and utter apathy. Stretch stared at his brother in confusion in fear, but had little time to ponder the situation before he was put to work. There were so many of them, so many versions of himself and his brother come here to contribute to teaching him a lesson. One by one they shoved themselves through the hole carved in the wall of the room, and one by one Stretch took them into his mouth, jaw trembling and eyesockets burning as he tried to hold back his tears.

He did not succeed for long. Warm magic streamed down his face, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t, not even… not even if he wanted to. It made him sick, and he hated every second of it, but at the same time, he and Blue both knew that he was just the perfect amount of disgusting to enjoy this, on some twisted level. He could recognize a good number of his customers just from the shape, taste, and color of their magic alone. They were his friends, but he had, in the past, freely allowed all of them inside of his body. Did he have no respect for himself at all? He couldn’t even remember everyone he’d permitted to use him. One or two probably did it without his expressed permission, too, but he likely wouldn’t have protested if they’d bothered to ask first.

Even now, he was willing, just as much arousal dripping down his summoned thighs as there were distressed tears dripping down his cheeks. Blue’s gaze bore into his back, and he had to pretend like he wasn’t there, lest he break down completely. The first time someone finished and gave him enough that some of the ectoplasm escaped his mouth, Blue snapped at him. This was his job; errors would not be left unpunished. For every time he choked, every time he let a single drop of the cum he’d worked so hard for go to waste, more time was to elapse where he was disallowed stimulation. At first Stretch was fine with this, but, to his mortification, his desperation had soon grown enough to counteract the hot shame coiling inside of him.

He shook as yet another monster unloaded down his slick and contracting throat, their offering settling heavy, invading, and wrong in his conjured stomach, now swollen with all he had been forced to down. Only he could be despicable enough to feel arousal through this nausea, this humiliation, this revulsion towards himself and everyone around him. The stranger withdrew their saliva coated cock from the wall’s gap with a pleased growl, and Stretch stood there shaking on his knees, waiting for the next one. When a minute had passed and nobody else had arrived, Blue called to him.

Stretch turned around to meekly look at his brother, sat in the room’s only chair as if it were a throne. He crawled across the hard ground to settle between Blue’s knees, and, with a sniffle, began to undo the younger sibling’s pants with trembling hands. Work harder, do better, he was told. Never good enough, a failure at everything. He couldn’t even do this correctly, what he’d wasted all of his potential on. Stretch denied himself breath, but still Blue was unsatisfied with his performance, pushing down hard on the back of his skull to force him further down his length. He gagged, he hated this, wanted to hurt himself, to  _ touch _ himself. The disgust he felt at this was overwhelming, but the searing heat low in his abdomen had become even more painful than that. He began to shrink down, hoping to perhaps hit his clit with the heel of his foot, but was stopped with a small, sharp swat across the face from a gloved hand. Not yet, he was told. He had more time to wait before he could have what he wanted.

But  _ did _ he want it? Of course his body would demand release, locked in this room and forced to face the darkest side of himself for hours on end, but if given the choice, he’d rather be anywhere else. Leaving was not an option, however. He was pushed from his brother’s lap a moment later, eliciting a cough and flinch. Blue pointed, and he looked, hastily wiping the freshest of his tears away from his eyes and the many trails of drool away from his chin. Back to work he went, hesitantly licking at the tip of this newcomer’s cock before bracing himself and taking it in deeper.

He only winced when he felt Blue rub himself against the engorged and throbbing ectoflesh between his legs, long since stripped of his capabilities to be surprised by any of this. He felt pleasure at the contact, a great amount of it, but inside his hurt remained. Blue entered him, and his eyelights rolled back in his head, but the marigold points of light still shone with defeat, void of all hope.

Stretch was tasked only with holding himself up upright as he was finally given what he evidently needed, his brother thrusting into him from behind and a stranger in front of him pushing themselves down his raw, used throat. His distended stomach weighed him down, heavy with the physical incarnation of everything he’d done wrong, everyone he’d failed. That very much included himself, but Stretch knew. He knew that as he stood there, body crushed between two others as it was ruined further and further, that he liked it. This is what he was made for. All he’d ever been, all he’d ever be. 

This was home.


	8. Day 8, HoneyBBQ: Possessiveness | Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** HoneyBBQ - Swapfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus _(If you squint really hard, and if you choose to interpret it as such, there is also Swapfellcest in a way.)_
> 
> **Prompts:** _Jealousy/Possessiveness_ | <s>Menstruation</s> | _Solo/Masturbation_ | <s>Feederism/Foodplay</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Consensual Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! It's my first _officially_ late day! I'm so proud.
> 
> Also, the planned days with Alphys and Undyne have been yote. I was trying to write one, and it felt so forced. I can't do that to my fellow lesbeans. I need to save the fics of them for more serious situations.

Black was so proud of his brother. Through much hard work, he’d managed to make a friend, and years later, that friendship had blossomed into something more. He still remembered the look on Stretch’s face when he’s shyly stuttered his way through asking permission to be with Slim. Black had spent a good few hours thinking that night. Was he really ready to let his brother be shared with someone else? He, of course, had loved him for far longer than Stretch ever had, or ever would. But he could see it on both of their faces. They were happy, in that special kind of way that Black knew he could never recreate for either of them. 

So yes he’d said, and together they’d been, contented for nearly a year now. However, Black was not prepared for when permission was asked of him a second time. Stretch wanted to take Slim’s virginity? At first he’d nearly blurted out a no on instinct, but had to stop himself, and instead say he’d think about it. Once he really did ponder the situation, he felt a bit bad for his initial reaction. They were a couple, so of course they’d want to be intimate with each other eventually. But… was he ready to give this up? To allow someone to have his brother like that? ...He had to be, for Slim’s sake.

So, he came up with conditions, to settle his own worries. Stretch could indeed give Slim his first time, but only if Black was allowed to be there too. He needed to make sure everything was safe, sane, and consensual, as the saying went. Both of the Papyri happily agreed to this, and the date was set.

The next night, Black cooked the pair a three course meal, and afterwards, led them up the stairs and into his immaculate bedroom. This was his safe space, so it felt fitting for such a monumental time of his brother’s life take place within it. Black sat quietly in the corner, watching the others as they kissed on his bed. Pieces of clothing were shed one by one, until two sets of scarred and yet somehow perfect bones were completely vulnerable to the eyes of everyone in the room. Stretch shot Black a hesitant glance, and he nodded.

He observed, frame still but mind racing, as Slim was touched up and down his body, deep plum magic eventually forming a slender figure and parts that Black never thought he, or anybody else, for that matter, would see. Stretch’s mouth came down, slick marigold tongue coiling around the head of Slim’s cock and then traveling further down the length of it. 

It didn’t take long for Black to have subconsciously manifested in his pants, because after all, his brother’s pleasure was his own as well. He rubbed himself from the outside of his clothing, breaths quickening. Stretch’s eyelights flicked over to look at him, and he didn’t seem to mind Black’s sudden arousal in the slightest, the glance ending a short second later and his attention being diverted fully back to Slim. Affirmed, Black freed himself from his pants, a drop of precum already beading at the tip of him. But could you really blame him? Slim was moaning now, large hands gripping onto Stretch’s wrists for support as his hips reflexively canted upwards. Stretch groaned around him, and then pulled away to sit up, revealing himself to be in a state no better than either of the Swapfell brothers. Black was glanced at again, for a second at the hand slowly running up and down his magic and then at his face. Yes, he was sure.

Stretch used his thumb and index finger to run up the length of Slim’s cock, sopping up all of the saliva he’d left behind, then brought the hand lower to massage the lubricant onto and then into the other monster, two fingers entering him and curling upwards. Slim whined, and Black had to bite his tongue in order to silence himself. Permission was asked yet again, but this time to Slim. He of course said yes, and Black watched, heat building inside of him, as his brother was taken. He squirmed, whimpered, locked his legs tight around Stretch’s waist.

They were absolutely gorgeous together, far more stunning than anything Black had ever experienced for himself or even imagined. This hardly felt like it could classify as sex. It looked to be more of a dance, a piece of art. Black’s hand sped up. Stretch was so gentle, so slow, one hand cupping the side of Slim’s face as he kissed him and one tightly wrapped around the base of his cock. Black could feel himself close, to something. Tears? An orgasm? Some sort of spiritual awakenment? He couldn’t quite tell.

He was finally snapped from his daze at the sound of Stretch’s voice, strained and pleading. “Can I… c-can I cum inside of him?"

"_Please_," was all Black could whisper in response.

Surprisingly, Slim was the first one to go, crying out and convulsing as his ectoplasm shot from his body in long, sticky strands. Stretch stopped moving, burying himself as deeply inside of the other as physics would allow and whining into Slim’s neck as he filled him up. Black could feel as his eyelights expanded, cock twitching once in his grip before his cum met his hand, hot and viscous as it ran between his fingers and dripped down onto the carpet, untarnished just seconds prior.

When his consciousness returned to him, he was able to return the gaze boring into him, Stretch’s eyelights glimmering as tears gathered on the rims of his sockets. '_Thank you,_' the Papyrus mouthed.

This time, Black shook his head. '_No, thank **you**._'


	9. Day 9, Cherryberry: Praise Kink | Face-Fucking/Deep Throat | Heat Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Praise Kink_ | _Face-Fucking/Deep Throat_ | <s>Power Bottom</s> | _Heat Cycle_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Dacryphilia, Hands-Free Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! My boys!!!

Red certainly hadn’t signed up for this, for his small and cute boyfriend to pounce upon him every few months and make it his mission to see that he couldn’t walk for at least a week after he was done with him. Of course all monsters went through their own heats, but never had Red met someone who was impacted by them as strongly as Blue was. Not to mention that every single one was strictly dominating in nature..? Quite the situation he’d gotten himself into.

But, he’d be the biggest liar the multiverse had ever seen if he said he didn’t love it. The way his body was ravaged and torn apart and used like it was the one thing keeping Blue away from the brink of madness. Pinned to walls, thrown onto any surface the house had to offer, bitten and bent and broken in over and over and over again, until it hurt. Hurt so much in fact, that Red eventually had to guiltily confess to his lover that he was too sore for anything further. Even though he looked absolutely devastated, Blue was immediately rambling on about how that was absolutely fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Red stopped him in the middle of his speech, and made a different offer. He did, after all, have other holes to fuck. Who ever said that Blue was limited to only one or two of them? Apparently, the Swap monster had been saying exactly that to himself, for though his eyelights were aglow with enthusiasm at this new proposition, the first thing he asked was if Red was sure. He didn’t want to hurt him. A bit late for that, but Red certainly would have said something sooner if he didn’t like a little pain. So this, he confessed, and it would not come without consequences.

So, just an hour later, when Blue’s little self control had run out again, he was being uncharacteristically gentle. Red was there on his knees, the magic of his mouth and throat relaxed and coated in saliva, and yet Blue was pushing his cock into and out of the carefully prepared cavity at an unbearably slow pace. Red could breathe just as easy as he could at any other point of the day, his face was without tears, he could open his eyes and see more than just a flurry of spastic movements! In his mind, all of these were losses. But-

Oh. _This_... perhaps was destined for tears after all.

“You’re doing so good for me, love,” Blue cooed, voice soft as he gently caressed the side of Red’s face. “You feel so good,” he continued on in a purr. “I love you _ so _ much. You’re so perfect, so beautiful, so much more than anyone else could ever even hope to be.”

He could already feel the tears coming, burning at the back of his sockets as he balled his hands into fists, claws digging into his palms. Blue had sped up a bit now, the head of his cock hitting at the back of his throat, but still Red was astounded by the care he was taking. “Good boy, Red, keep doing that… you’re gorgeous, _haah_-"

But… he wasn’t even doing anything? Was him sitting there placidly, simply _existing_, enough to elicit pleasure and feelings of love? Warmth pooled at the rims of his sockets. Blue’s voice was growing a bit more unsteady, now, his thrusts increasing in speed but not in force. “Red, love, please, I-I- you look so, s-so magnificent, stars-!” He really was hitting every adjective in the book, wasn’t he? 

Red forced himself to look up when Blue called to him, his own wavering crimson eyelights locking to the other’s hazy cyan ones. “Red, dear, may I please… go a bit deeper?” Blue murmured, breaths coming heavy and frequent.

He nodded.

“Thank you, starlight.” He used a thumb to swipe at a tear that had began to roll down one of Red’s cheeks. “Take a deep breath.”

He did, be it a shaky one. Blue slowly pushed harder against him, the magic in the back of his skull giving way to allow his length to slip within the tight, constricting passageway of his throat. A shiver rippled though his body at the primal moan that broke the air, but Blue returned to his strange, calm state soon after. “Perfect, Red, good job, I love you so so much,” he panted, gently flicking at the steady streams of tears dribbling down the Fell skeleton’s face. “Breathe through your nose for me, darling. I-I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Red squeezed his eyes shut tight, even more tears flowing out onto Blue’s fingers in the process. “You’re my everything. I don’t know what I would _ ever _ do without you.”

Red wondered how Blue could say things like that. Say them as if they were facts, and with such conviction, all the while gently plunging himself down the throat of the very monster he apparently thought so flawless. He didn’t get it. His bones were chipped, his thoughts were twisted and dark, he came with more emotional baggage than most even from the darker universes such as his. Why him?

Blue was losing more control now, pushing Red’s skull back against the wall with his stuttering thrusts into his trembling mouth, tears staining a vast majority of his face. Still, though, even as Red could feel him shaking with the effort of holding back, Blue spoke. Spoke of how much he loved him, the future they would have together, the stars they would gaze upon when they finally made it to the surface.

Red was wet. With tears cascading down his cheeks and neck, and then between the legs with a strange kind of helpless, emotionally spurred arousal, despite his body’s continued exhaustion. He knew that trying to touch himself would hurt, so he instead only squeezed his legs together, a consuming burn growing in his pelvic cavity that honestly shouldn’t have been there with the minuscule amount of stimulation he was getting.

Blue was almost screaming now, all of the calm he’d been managing entirely gone. Red’s head slammed against the wall again and again, he couldn’t breathe no matter which way he tried it, and his effort was centered on keeping the minimal gag reflex he did have disengaged. Still, though, the words the monster was coughing out, though barely legible, were all of praise and love.

Red was honestly astonished when he suddenly found himself halfway through a climax that he’d barely noticed at first, fluids flowing from his stinging magic to stain his femurs. Blue wasn’t far behind, yelping as he slammed himself down Red’s throat one final time and spilled out into it, shot after shot of heat pumped down into the quickly summoning stomach that Red’s body snapped into being in response to the influx of cum. It settled within him, warm and comforting and… at home, in a sense. Blue pulled from him quickly, with a sharp gasp, and Red sucked in a large breath of air, letting it out soon after as a soft whimper.

“You’re okay??? Stars I’m _ so _ sorry I tried I promise I-I didn’t mean-!!”

“It’s okay,” Red mumbled, voice even gruffer than normal. They stared at each other for a moment, two ribcages rising and falling in sync with heaving breaths. “And I…” he averted his eyes for a moment, “I love you too.”

Blue had never kissed him so hard.


	10. Day 10, BBQKetchup: Body Decoration | Bondage | Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** BBQKetchup - Undertale Sans/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Body Modification/Decoration (cock piercings)_ | _Bondage_ | _Frottage_ | <s>Cock Worship</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Self-Harm Mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and here you have it, all caught up.
> 
> Tragically, however, this will not last long. I'm going to be out of town over the weekend, so no writing for me. I might be able to get 11 out in the morning, but who knows.

Thin ropes were wound around Slim’s wrists and ankles, leaving him entirely defenseless and fidgeting atop his boyfriend’s bed. His hands were bound above his head, while each of his legs were held in place; fastened to the posts on either side of the foot of the bed. Slim had no problems with this compromised position, however, for he was forced into it upon his own request. He was also unbothered by the sight of Comic carefully lifting a needle up in one hand, while he used the other one to slowly rub up and down Slim’s femur. He was asked to manifest, and followed the directions instantly, his magic all too eager to form and twitch up into the hand that was soon pressed to it.

Comic took the needle and began to slowly drag the tip of it up the underside of Slim’s cock, and while most would be terrified by this, the Fell monster in question only shivered and swallowed down a groan, trying not to lose too much of his composure just yet. This turned out to be a very difficult task; fleeting touches from cold metal and smooth bone all it took to have Slim gasping and curling his toes as he dribbled precum onto the front of his spine. When the needle was finally and suddenly pushed through his magic, the gasps and whimpers turned to yelps and moans. It hurt, yes, but Slim had come to find that the threshold between his pleasure and his pain had grown so blurred that it couldn’t even be found anymore. Times like these were used to satiate his lust for the sharp sensation in place of the blades he used to use so often on himself, which had helped Comic to quickly get over his reluctance to participate.

Now he was practiced, a piercing inserted into the small, clean wound and the other end of the barbell screwed on in mere seconds. Back his hands went to drag their fingertips against Slim’s most sensitive areas, teasing him with the sharp tip of the needle until his breathing grew too quick, at which point all contact ceased. Slim suffered a few seconds of unbearable silence and stillness until he was pierced again, first by the needle and then by one of the golden barbells he had grown quite acquainted with at this point. Again and again they were pushed through his magic, until the underside of his cock was completely lined with them. Slim wasn’t sure how long it had been once the last of the piercings had found its home in his ectoflesh, but he knew that he’d been unbearably desperate for over half of it.

Luckily for him, Comic seemed to be equally eager, leaping forward onto him with desire burning in his eyelights. Slim whined and weakly struggled against his bonds, conveying the overwhelming amounts of need that had gathered in his bones. From the glowing bulge in his pants and the passion in his normally tired eyes, it looked as if Comic was no less afflicted. The Sans ground his hips down into Slim’s, then after the several seconds it had taken for him to tire of his had passed, reached a hand down to fumble with the waistband of his shorts. His magic sprung forth once freed, fully erect and glimmering at the tip with precum. Comic resumed his grinding, and Slim was instantly a mess.

The friction between their magic was pleasurable enough as it was, but with the piercings in the equation, each of Comic’s movements moved them and stimulated him in areas that would have otherwise been unreachable. He assumed that they felt pretty good to Comic, too, because after barely a minute of his erratic thrusts against him, his face had acquired that one expression that nobody other than Slim was allowed to see. Fine by him, because for all he had suffered prior to this, Slim was surprised he hadn’t already been forced into climax. Comic groaned and sat up atop him, one of his hands swiftly wrapping itself around their cocks and squeezing hard as he began to swiftly drag it up and down their lengths, slick with fluid. As he’d predicted, Slim was done for after one literal second of that, wailing as hot, sticky strands of his cum shot out over his body and the bed. Comic was joining him a moment later, his orgasm starting just as Slim’s was coming to a close and consequently adding another layer of mess to the disaster the Papyrus had been made into, painted with stripes of cornflower blue and deep purple.

Slim panted and whimpered in the aftermath, shyly turning his burning face away from his lover and squeezing his eyesockets shut. This wasn’t allowed for long. His mouth was soon claimed in a soft and undemanding kiss, one which Slim accepted until his body had relaxed, long limbs limp and only held in place by the ropes that bound them. Once he felt ready to open his eyes, he was greeted with a loving smile, then another kiss upon his nasal ridge before Comic struggled into a sitting position with a tired sigh. The monster’s serene expression shifted into one of thought as he gazed down to where their magic was still pressed together, dripping fluids of various colors and viscosities down onto Slim’s sacrum.

“That, uh, was probably extremely unsanitary.”

Indeed, what normally happened in these situations was to have Comic put his cock inside of him, rather than on him. “...Definitely.”

“Well shit.”

Slim sensed a bit of heat creep back into his face, and felt as his mouth stretched into a lopsided grin. “You might want to consider untying me, then.”

Comic mirrored the expression. “Heh, whoops. Guess I kinda forgot about that one.”


	11. Day 11, Errotic: Anal Pounding | Anonymous Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Errotic - Error Sans/Underlust Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Anal Pounding_ | _Anonymous Sex_ | <s>Medical Play</s> | <s>Electricity</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Gloryhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back in business. Don't know why I died for a week. I'll do my best to catch up, but this'll most likely spill into November.

Was he really going to go through with this? He’d made it this far already, standing hesitantly among the masses and hidden by one of the bedazzled masks everyone was required to wear. The music here was loud, and the neon lights were a headache, but it all did well to divert attention away from him. He watched the strange monsters, predictably dressed in minimal clothing as they ground up against one another and swayed to the music. Error didn’t know what he’d expected from a club in Underlust, but nothing he’d seen so far at all surprised him.

Enough. He’d come here for one thing and one thing alone, not to socialize or get his legs humped. He shuffled to the back of the building he was trapped within, practically crashed through a door, and found himself at a reception desk of sorts. He silently handed in the required currency after filling out a form for the kind of worker he’d like to serve him, then was led down a long hallway, anxiety building in his ribcage with each step. A room was unlocked for him, and in he went, pulling the mask off of himself as soon as the door had closed to gulp in breath after breath of air to try and calm down. He was fine. Nobody knew who he was. Embarrassingly, his panic was far overshadowed by the arousal that’d already settled over him just from the anticipation of finally being touched, because strangely, the fear wasn’t there for him if he was able to disassociate from the situation.

The rarely seen deep blue hue of his magic was glowing from beneath his clothing, having swelled around his frame to form scrawny thighs and an equally weak looking abdomen. But that didn’t matter, not when his yet to arrive companion wouldn’t be able to see him at all. The only way they’d be able to make contact was through a small hole carved in one of the walls, just big enough for fingers or a tongue or-

“How would you like me?”

He nearly shrieked when the voice came at him through the wall’s opening, but it seemed friendly enough. When the monster had talked it sounded musical, light, and of course harbored a very clear message.

“Just, a-ah…” Error began to wrestle with his shoes, all of a sudden realizing how unprepared he was. “Put yourself… through…”

“Sure thing, doll. Just give me a moment.”

Error managed to throw himself out of most of his clothing and stand by the time the stranger followed through with his request, but his mouth went dry and his mind was vacated of all thoughts as he stared at what was now presented to him. That was… what he’d asked for, alright. Brilliant violet magic had been formed into a thick cock, the length of it already glistening with lubricant. His first basic instinct was to reach out and grab it, or try to taste it, but that could come later.

“Whenever you’re ready,” the monster purred at him through the wall.

Error swallowed, moisture returning to him as he began to salivate. A few very short steps later and his jaw had fallen slack, toes curling down into the room’s plush carpet as he inched himself down on this stranger, tremors running through his body once he’d reached the base of them. His upper body fell forward, but was caught by a support that countless monsters must have leaned upon before as they were pleasured. He buried his searing face into his arms, only managing to hiss a single word before his ability to speak took its leave. _Move_.

And move they did. He was split open with thrust after unrelenting thrust, breathlessly whimpering into his sleeve as he was left to drool precum down onto his trembling feet. He couldn’t have touched himself if he tried, but it wasn’t really needed. He was being stretched to his limit, every single spot within him capable of bringing him pleasure brutally scraped across again and again as he was rutted into. Faceless and nameless, Error felt safe to scream and writhe, sweat beading on his bones and sticky globs of his own cum oozing down his shaking thighs.


	12. Day 12, Cherryberry: Cum Swallowing | Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans _(Guest starring Blackcherry and Fluffy Hoodies.)_
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Detachable Ecto-Parts</s> | _Cum Swallowing_ | _Prostitution_ | <s>Coiling</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Semi-Public Sex, Overstimulation, Consensual Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, for once in my life I wrote a surface AU!

Monsters had always glorified and romanticized the idea of making it back to the surface. But in reality, it was only work. Hard, hard work. Months had passed with all of them hiding out, sleeping in the woods and on the streets before the Toriels and Asgores were able to get laws passed in the area so they had the same rights as humans. It would have taken years, or perhaps forever, but they’d luckily broken from their prison in a place that was quite liberal, at least by human standards. Blue still got the odd look every now and again, both for being a monster and, very sadly, holding his husband’s hand. Humans had some very strange ideas of what was acceptable indeed. Despite all of this, though, there were some good things up here too. The night sky, an infinite wealth of entertainment, and so many places to explore. 

Naturally, this led to Blue being a little less than careful in his haste to get a license so he could legally drive one of these ‘cars’ in order to see as much of the world as he could. Red was of course along for the ride, though he was, in hindsight, being far more wise about it, forcing them to find steady employment and lodging before they went frolicking through uncharted territory like no consequences could ever come from their actions. Years they were forced to wait as they tried to get their finances under control, and it came as no surprise to anyone when they set off as soon as they had reached their savings goal, spending weeks traveling to every nearby notable thing the magical land of the surface’s internet could point them towards.

Naturally, Red had planned every single step of the trip, making sure they’d have enough to experience it comfortably, but… Blue bought him one too many gifts. He couldn’t really be blamed, could he? There were far too many things up here that made his favorite pair of eyelights glimmer, and he was always powerless in the face of that expression. Hours from home, and Blue was forced to pull into the lot of a gas station, with exactly zero money to buy the gas that they oh so desperately needed. They could either keep driving and break down ten minutes from here, or summon some cash from pure will alone, because they were otherwise out of options.

Blue calmed Red down enough to get him away from the brink of tears, and they then leaned against the brick wall of the small convenience store the gas station was in the lot of, taking a moment to sit with their thoughts. Not panicking was a lot harder than it looked. Blue felt absolutely horrible, both for being such an idiot and for the somber, hurt expression on his companion’s face. Humans, as he’d learned, hilariously used the word monster as a negative adjective for someone cruel, and now he felt the part. Monster, monster, monster…

“I know what we can do.”

Blue looked up, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “What is it, my love?”

“Well uh, I suppose more like what I can do, but…” Red sighed and met his gaze. “I can do what I used to.”

It took Blue a second, but once he caught on, his Soul dropped. “Oh, _Red_, I-I would _ never _ ask you to-”

“It’s okay.” A tear dripped down one of the Fell monster’s cheeks. “You know that I… did used to enjoy it. On some level. Plus, I’d only do it for a monster. A-And you can be the one to pick them, if you want…”

Stars, how had he let this happen? His relationship with Red was not an open one, but he’d never had a problem with his past. Selling yourself to save yourself in the end was no uncommon tactic in Fell universes, and Blue knew that Red was only his now. They’d promised that to each other countless times. Red had been glad to finally have only one person able to touch him, with far more love and skill than any of his clients had ever been able to offer. They didn’t care who it was. They’d just wanted to get off, enough to pay someone to help them with it. Red had been that helper, and there was no shame in that, but now..? Things were supposed to be different.

“Please, Blue…”

“God Red I’m so _sorry_."

“I understand why you’d be uncomfortable with it, but- hold on just one fucking second.”

Blue looked over to where Red was staring, and quickly matched his disbelieving expression. “Black? And Slim?”

Of all the places their friends could have been today… 

“Would you let me if it was with them?”

Blue’s eyes widened. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the Swapfell brothers were always down for fun of the no strings attached variety, and Black had scored a well paying position as a security guard, so them having spare money wouldn’t be too far out of the realm of possibility.

Blue chewed on the inside of a cheek. “Could I… be there?” He couldn’t help but feel protective, even if the potential customers were their friends.

“Of course you could.”

He closed his eyes, and let out a breath. “Okay.”

Five minutes later, and after Black and Slim had predictably accepted their offer, the four of them had gathered behind the building in a somewhat secluded cluster of trees. Blue’s job was to be their lookout, in order to assure that nobody would wander too close and see something they weren’t supposed to.

It… turned out to be quite difficult to pay much attention, though. How was he supposed to look at anything else but Red? There he was, being pinned to walls and between bodies as two unfamiliar cocks buried themselves within him. Blue should have been bothered by this, shouldn’t he? But as hard as he tried to find a reason to feel upset, he couldn’t. In fact, he must have liked it, considering the heat slowly building within him.

He could hear Red’s little gags and gasps as Slim used his mouth, see the sheen of crimson saliva dribbling down his chin. He fidgeted, clenching his jaw. Two gloved fingers teasingly tapped at the tip of Red’s magic, viscous strands of precum stretching between them while further back, Black’s other hand gripped tightly onto his husband in order to pull him back onto his cock over and over again. Blue curled his toes within his boots, imagining what it would feel like to be in either of the positions of his friends. They didn’t hold themselves back, unsurprisingly getting Red to cum quite quickly and not giving him a second’s rest afterwards, continuing on without a hitch. Blue had manifested in his pants by this point, and he’d grown to accept that, but he hoped that they’d finish soon, so he could have a turn. Well, if Red would let him… of course he deserved rest if that’s what he needed. But, a monster could dream. 

Blue lost track of the minutes that dragged by, watching while his love was passed back and forth as if he was some sort of party favor, continuous stimulation forced upon him as he was slammed into and rubbed against. But from the look on Red’s face, the growing mess of vermilion magic on the asphalt, and how wide he opened his mouth to accept shot after sticky shot of cum, it was obvious he was having a wonderful time with all of it.

Really, Blue was surprised with how fucking _ happy _ he looked. Someone else in his place might have felt jealous, perhaps resentful, but not him. Seeing how blithe and pleasured his lover was only heightened his own mood and arousal. He was doing his best to stay aware of his surroundings as was his job and to not break and try to touch himself, but it was a difficult task.

Seriously, how much stamina did these damn guys have? He’d lost count, but Red had downed a lot by now, he was sure of that. An eyesocket twitched just as the unwanted magic in his pants did, but some of his focus returned to him when Black and Slim suddenly and simultaneously pulled from Red’s body, pushed him against the wall, and used their hands to inch themselves the last bit of the way they needed to climax. Red gasped as warm ropes of cum landed upon his obediently outstretched tongue and sharp, glistening teeth, his frame shaking while he scrambled to catch and then consume every drop of what he was given.

He succeeded, and Blue began to swiftly approach when his friends’ magic fizzled out at last, shuffling up to Red’s side and barely managing a nod of acknowledgement when Black and Slim claimed they’d be right back. He trusted them enough. As soon as their footsteps started away, Blue moved in front of Red, helped him to stand to his full height, and then crushed their mouths together. He could taste his friends within his husband’s mouth, but he didn’t care. In fact, he wished Red wouldn’t have swallowed everything. Blue started to grind himself against the other monster out of a primal urge, and the whimper he got in return was the only reason he noticed.

“Can you take me?” he panted, hands desperately gripping at the back of the other’s skull.

It was obvious that Red was tired, panting into Blue’s sloppy attempt at a kiss and not supporting a single ounce of his own weight. “Yes, please,” was all he could manage.

He didn’t need any more convincing than that. He pushed closer to Red in order to support him against the wall while a hand flew downwards to free himself from his pants. He didn’t even feel the exertion it took to then hoist Red off of the ground, but sure as hell did feel every facet of the sensation when he pushed into him. The monster was already coated in plenty of fluids, and Blue could feel how he’d been stretched, so he needn’t waste a second of time before he was slamming their bodies together again and again, his hands roughly gripping at summoned thighs while his mouth licked and kissed and nibbled everywhere it could reach.

He was distantly aware of when Black and Slim returned, but he didn’t pay it any mind, and the two of them seemed plenty happy to stand back and watch anyway. Red had ceased all noise, head falling forward onto Blue’s shoulder as his trembling, overused body used the last of its energy to simply continue functioning and ooze precum out into the hand that had found its way to his cock. 

It took Blue a few moments to catch up to his own body, so his erratic flurry of thrusts didn’t slow until the powerful waves of his sudden orgasm were already half over, and it wasn’t until he’d lowered Red back down to the ground that he realized they were both a mess of crimson. He was glad of this, barely a thought given to the integrity of his tragically white shirt, for if there was ever a time where he’d been an inattentive lover, it was now. He did his best to keep his balance as he moved to the ground, dragging Red down with him and forcing him to land safely in his lap. Poor thing. He’d worked so hard, and deserved the world… Blue was already dipping down to kiss his barely conscious partner again when Black let out a loud cough, stopping him in his tracks.

“You two are cute, and I’d love to let you have your moment, but we all have to get going. Human gas stations have never been the most romantic of scenes.”

Slim leaned down to be on their level, and held out an impressive array of snacks along with an intimidatingly large bottle of water. “Here.”

Red somehow found energy again at the sight of that, clawed hands darting out to grab the food, tear the packaging open, and cram as much as he could fit into his mouth in record time. Black and Slim gawked at him, but Blue was used to the sight. Even so, he had to have some vigilance for his husband’s well-being. He took the water from Slim with a small nod of thanks, then scolded Red about proper hydration until he begrudgingly took the drink.

“And… sorry, these were the best we could do,” Slim continued, digging a handful of napkins from his pocket.

Blue accepted those as well with another thank you, then diverted his gaze to Black upon being addressed by him.

“Finally, here you are, as promised.”

Money. Perfect, precious, life saving, _ ugly _ human money. Blue grabbed it, and his eyes widened as he slowly thumbed through the bills. “Hey uh, buddy, you sure you gave us the right amount?” They’d been given far, _ far _ more than they’d ever need to get home.

“Keep the change.” Slim stood up beside his brother, and Black smiled at them. “We should do this again sometime.”

And then with a wink, they were gone.


	13. Day 13, SpicyBBQ: Dacryphilia | Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** SpicyBBQ - Underfell Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Pillow Prince(ss)</s> | <s>Soft Vore</s> | _Dacryphilia_ | _Face-Sitting_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Overstimulation, and this got really emotional for some reason???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, dudes, dacryphilia is lowkey my favorite kink. I mean, lots of other stuff is fantastic, but almost all of it is better if someone's crying.

Bad days. Slim was convinced at this point he hadn’t the right to claim he ever experienced them, considering how often it happened. But Edge disagreed with him. After all, the Soul feels no time, so any pain it is subjected to is the same in the end. Awful, undeserved.

“You really believe that?” he sniffled one day, having finally calmed down after one of those oh so common days he shouldn’t be crying over.

“Well of course.” Edge’s sanguine eyelights moved to meet his, a certain wisdom and serenity reflected in them that Slim couldn’t help but feel further soothed by. “We, of all people, should know what hardships can do to someone.” He looked around the room, as if to gesture to the entire concept of Fell universes. “Bad things happen to everyone, and there are no excuses to dismiss any of them.” He paused. “I fight, I’ve killed, but… I haven’t forgotten. I know what it’s like to be at the bottom of the food chain, even if I’m not now. I had Red to protect me when I was little, and…” They locked eyes again. “You have me.”

It happened so quickly that Slim wasn’t quite sure who’d been the first to take action, but he found himself wrapped in a strong hold and being kissed for all he was worth while he did his best to reciprocate in his disheveled state. Edge broke away quickly, his kisses turned licks and nibbles wandering through mazes of scars while two large hands kneaded away at the back of Slim’s skull and neck. He could do nothing but whimper in response, breath stolen and thoughts murky.

“I want to make you feel good,” Edge breathed into him seconds after bringing their mouths together again. “Would you let me do that?”

Please. Slim didn’t know why he bothered asking like that at this point, when they both knew very well that words such as those never failed to spark an aching need within him. He nodded as he always did, and as always happened, he was soon atop his lover, summoned thighs squeezing the sides of Edge’s face as the monster’s tongue tirelessly worked to undo him.

Slim was unsure why Edge always liked to be beneath him like this, but he suspected it had something to do with the all of the psychological games he was always playing. Those who are important and worthy always stand tall. He of course didn’t feel the part, but he didn’t mind either way. It all felt the same. Euphoric, all-consuming, far too much to endure.

When he came, Edge stopped and stared up at him, eyelights glittering almost innocently as he gently nuzzled against Slim’s stinging, engorged clit with his nasal ridge. He shivered and gasped as the intensity faded, but was thrown right back into the woods when Edge started to lick at him again, always knowing exactly when and when not to provide stimulation. Slim leaked fluids down into Edge’s mouth while the other Papyrus patiently nudged him towards another peak of sensation, large hands all the while softly squeezing at his hips. He of course reached it, shuddering through the orgasm and then slowly opening his eyes when Edge had ceased movement. Two was their standard time to stop, but… not now. His body might have been satisfied, but not his Soul. He felt tears gather at the rims of his eyesockets.

“A-Are you-?”

“Please,” Slim murmured, sniffling, “Don’t stop.”

Edge respected his wishes, long, tapered tongue returning to trace slow circles around Slim’s clit. Time faded from him, body burning and the tears overflowing. Edge could likely sense the crying was not stemmed from any sort of negative emotion, and that Slim still wasn’t ready for this to end, because on and on and on he went. One second hurt, and the next brought pleasure so great it nearly ripped him away from reality as his body was shoved headfirst into a succession of painfully intense climaxes. The whimpers turned to sobs, the shaking turned to lurching. It felt so _good_. To be touched, of course in the physical sense but more importantly because what of what it represented. Edge had initiated this, he wanted this, wanted _him_.

Eventually, all of it morphed to dreams, but Slim couldn’t pick out the point at which it happened. He’d already drifted far, far away from this place. But when he awoke, limbs tangled with Edge’s as the monster snored softly against his chest, he was glad to have returned to the world.


	14. Day 14, Drink: Biting/Marking | Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Drink - Dream Sans/Ink Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Auralism</s> | <s>Fem-Dom</s> | _Biting/Marking_ | _Seduction_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Bondage, Blood, Light Masochism, Sorry Canon Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm sure it's pretty obvious by now that I won't be finishing this on time, seeing as it's already November and this is only the 14th chapter. So, my new goal is to finish it before December! I'm committed, man.

For all the years he’d lived through, this sure was one stupid and very avoidable predicament he’d found himself in. Limbs tied up with rope that bound him to a chair, clothes taken and not covering a single centimeter of his… very clearly aroused body. This was probably the most obvious indicator that Dream wasn’t here at all against his will, but he still couldn’t quite decide if he really wanted to leave now or not. It would save him a great deal of embarrassment down the line, but… then his chances of getting what he’d come for would be back to zero.

Ink. how in the multiverse had he made this worth it? It had started months ago, fleeting touches to the shoulder as they passed that progressed to enthusiastic hugs and kisses on the cheek. He’d thought absolutely nothing of it. Ink had been his friend for many years, so when they found themselves as roommates, it didn’t seem all that strange that Ink’s personality quirks would make him strangely clingy. 

Until… until a few too many ‘coincidences’ fell into place. Surely Ink hadn’t meant to grip his hip so tightly, surely he hadn’t meant to plant that kiss so close to his mouth. But these things did make Dream wonder. Perhaps a bit too much, especially about things he shouldn’t have. What would it have been like if Ink had kept touching him? Missed even further and turned that into a real kiss? He tried to shake the thoughts as best he could, but was usually met with minimal success.

When he one night made a brief comment about a sore back, Ink offered him a massage, and Dream accepted. It went… interestingly. He really didn’t think that ticklishly caressing one’s discs for minutes on end was the best way to go about relieving pain. When Ink proclaimed he was done, Dream had to scurry away as his magic boiled within him, face on fire and Soul stuttering. At that point, he was forced to accept that Ink was up to something. That, or he was honestly clueless on how massages worked, which seemed unlikely.

His suspicions were soon proven correct. Dream had innocently went to put a basket of folded clothes in his housemate’s room, and saw something that he knew was staged. This couldn’t be denied for the simple fact that Ink didn’t stop, or act embarrassed. He asymmetric eyelights gleamed, their gaze boring directly into Dream’s while his hand slowly gripped at and glided along his cock, sticky globs of prismatic precum caught up between his fingertips and smeared all over his canvas shorts. Dream didn’t know if he’d gasped or if he had fallen silent, but he certainly did know that he stayed rooted to the spot for a good thirty seconds, a painfully obvious erection rapidly growing in his pants. When he snapped out of it, he fled into his room, and proceeded to have somewhat of a nervous breakdown. 

Clearly, unless his judgement had grown far more clouded than he knew, this meant that Ink wanted to pursue a sexual relationship with him. Or… maybe just one encounter? Stars, he had no clue. These things were always lost on him, but from the way his body had been reacting and where his thoughts had been wandering, he couldn’t deny his subconscious desires any longer. How long had it been since he’d been with someone? Decades? Centuries? _Ever_??? He didn’t even know. He was so _old_... so tired…

When he snapped awake, short of breath from a dream that was already lost on him, it was the middle of the night. He scurried to the bathroom, splashed cold water upon his flushed face, and noticed something when he blinked his tired sockets open again. A note, taped to the inside of the door. Did Ink… truly know him that well? Trembling hands took the paper, and wavering eyelights swept over the messy handwriting upon it. An offer. Come to Ink’s room, and surrender himself. Only for one night, and after that, it would be completely up to him what it meant for their relationship and if they would pursue anything more. No? That was alright. He could go back to bed, and Ink was sorry for violating his boundaries.

Dream wasn’t tired anymore. He couldn’t go to sleep again if he wasn’t tired. His feet, almost of their own will, carried him to the back of the hall, and his knuckles bashed themselves against the wood of the door. Knock, knock, knock, every sound sealed his fate. But he couldn’t be mad. This was his choice. This was what he wanted.

The door was opened, and a blindfold was pulled taut around his skull before he even caught a glimpse of his artistic alternate. His safeword was whispered to him, and now here he was, tied to a chair and trapped in the suffocating air of the room. It still smelled like Ink’s magic from his earlier show, sweet and yet sharp in a way that jolted through his own body, rendering him powerless in the face of his own consuming arousal. The way Ink was circling him didn’t help much, either. The floorboards creaked as the monster slowly walked around him, small touches or kisses dragged across his heated bones. These soon turned to licks, and the scraping of canines along his frame.

Dream wished he knew what Ink looked like right now. What was he wearing? Was his magic concealed as a glowing bulge in his pants, or freed, and nearly brushing against him each time the skeleton moved? He’d only seen it the one time earlier in the night, but the stars above knew he wanted to see it again. Dream shivered when Ink’s teeth nibbled at his collarbone. He wondered what it tasted like, what it would feel like inside of him.

His jaws fell open and he choked on his breath when Ink’s teeth clamped down around his clavicle, pushing deep into the delicate bone and sending pain shooting down his spine. It hurt, a lot, but from the way his cock twitched and spurted a slippery little stream of precum, Dream couldn’t really say that he entirely disliked it. Warmth oozed from the spot, but Ink was on it, carefully lapping up the magic and marrow while his hands slid down Dream’s sides to stroke along his floating ribs. He whimpered, the heat within him growing more and more unbearable by the minute.

More pain met him a few moments later in the form of another bite, teeth digging dents into and uprooting blood from his cervical vertebrae. This time, he moaned. Why… why was he getting pleasure from this? He didn’t think his face could’ve grown any warmer, but it was evidently defying his expectations. Ink’s hands went further, ghosting over the sensitive curves of his spine while another vicious bite was given to the other side of his neck, marrow dripping from the marks to land on his ribcage.

Chest heaving, Dream didn’t know how much more of this he could take. One more bite, then two. When Ink was done with him, he’d be so damaged that he couldn’t show his face in public without receiving concerned looks and questions. Dream found that he liked that idea, carrying scars from times of pleasure rather than pain. The only question that remained now was how much of the former feeling Ink would be willing to bestow upon him.

A hand slowly curled its fingers around his dribbling cock, and a giggle sounded at the side of his skull. “I take it you’re ready.”

For exactly what, Dream did not know, but his answer was still yes.


	15. Day 15, Swapcest: Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Swapcest - Underswap Sans/Underswap Papyrus (Twin Sans AU!! There's also some good Swap Sans on Swap Sans action.)
> 
> **Prompts:** _Somnophilia_ | <s>Clothing Theft</s> | <s>Breeding Mount/Immobilization</s> | <s>Cervix Penetration</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Non-Con, yep that's right stay safe folks, Filming Without Permission, Drugging, Slight Degradation (within thoughts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somno was the prompt I requested for this list, so I figured that I should give it its own day. Big fucking surprise that I decided to made it incredibly twisted... This is also the second time I've fucked Stretch over in this thing. Sorry, my dude.

Ever since they’d been born, the twin Sanses had loved their brother. Stretch was always there for them, raising them and nurturing them and teaching them the ways of the world. The three of them were inseparable, close enough for the Sanses to accept and even appreciate the embarrassingly affectionate nicknames of Blue and Berry they’d come to be known by.

Unfortunately, there was just one problem. Stretch couldn’t seem to recognize that they were older now, and that with their age came new things they would be needing out of the relationship. Their older brother was caught up in the past, not to a point where he was unreasonably controlling, but in a way that made him behave far too…  _ family friendly. _ They heard how he talked to his friends, and knew it was far different than how he talked to them. They knew he drank, they knew he smoked, and most of all they knew very well that he had his own lusts. Just not for them, apparently. This displeased the both of them very much, but they didn’t take any action to change things, either. Well, until now, apparently.

“You what?” Berry questioned, even though he knew very well what had just been told to him. His Soul was already thumping within his sternum. 

Blue’s smile spread even wider, lascivious and full of delight. “I… gave Papyrus a nudge in the right direction, you could say.”

“...How..?”

“Well… he didn’t exactly…  _ know _ it was happening.”

Berry was confused for a moment, but then it clicked and his expression shifted to match his twin’s. “I see.”

Blue stepped closer to him so that they could feel the unusual amount of heat radiating off of each other’s bodies, suspicious considering they were standing still in their air conditioned house. “No, you don’t.” He giggled. “But you can.” He slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I recorded it.”

Stretch was, conveniently, out at his dumb spider-ridden cafe, so the two Sanses were freely able to move into the living room in order to view the footage they’d wanted for what seemed like forever. They sat close enough to make their hips touch, and knew exactly what they would be doing, so their hands wasted no time before worming into each other’s pants to rub at the already magic flushed bones that resided there.

It was about time. They’d both been having some not so innocent thoughts about the ways they could fuck some sense into their brother, and Berry was incredibly proud that his twin had actually found the courage to go through with it. 

When Blue started the video, the screen displayed Stretch’s face, flushed brightly with magic and slightly creased, looking strained or distressed. But they knew that the only thing he would’ve been aware of in that moment were his dreams, of which were probably influenced to be quite lewd from what was being done to his physical form. It was laughably easy to get their Undyne to hand over whatever drugs they asked for, no questions asked.

Berry felt magic start to seep from his twin’s pubis, and knew his body was reacting the same. The camera moved down to focus on the magic between Stretch’s legs, and Berry felt a sharp wave of excitement surge through his body, knowing that Blue had experienced the same with how his forming cock twitched in his hand.

Blue had reached down with a hand, pressing two fingers to their brother’s outer labia and spreading them apart, revealing viscous strands of arousal and a fluttering entrance. Berry bit his tongue and throbbed in his pants, letting out a relieved sigh when his twin pulled him from his clothing before giving him a slow but firm stroke. He mirrored the actions, toes curling in his boots while Blue spoke to him.

“It was so easy to get him wet for me,” he purred into the side of his skull, thumbing the head of his cock while his own leaked in Berry’s grip.

Blue had slicked himself between Stretch’s lips, nudging at his large and swollen clit with the head of his cock before directing his magic lower and slowly letting it be enveloped by their brother’s clutching walls. He’d been gripping on so tight around Blue’s cock, to such an extent that movement appeared to have been a challenge. His twin didn’t seem to have minded at all, though, still rapidly dragging himself in and out of their brother and gripping tightly at one of his summoned thighs with the free hand he’d had. It’s not as if Stretch could’ve felt any pain in his state, so why bother caring?

“He must’ve been a virgin,” Blue snickered lowly, speeding his hand up with the precum Berry had leaked into it. “I’ve only been squeezed so tight like that by you on our first time.”

“Well that would apply to you too, idiot,” Berry chuckled as a small blush began to warm his cheekbones, rolling the head of his twin’s cock around in his palm.

His mouth widened into a scornful smile at the news that Stretch was so inexperienced, despite the wise persona he equipped around them. They’d been wrecking each other for as long as he could remember, so it was actually quite pathetic that their brother had apparently never been with anyone. Just that knowledge gave him far more confidence in his ability to make further advances in his twin’s footsteps. When the angle of the video shifted, showing both Stretch’s flushed face and newly claimed body, Berry leaned forward slightly in his seat, breaths speeding up as his excitement somehow spiked even more. Blue moved with him, their hands steady and in sync on each other’s lengths. 

They could see in the video how Stretch’s magic had started to very obviously contract around Blue’s cock as time went on, just as Berry could feel his twin’s hand doing on his now. His lower body was practically burning at this point, seeing his brothers together and so,  _ so _ close. He suspected he was on the same path. Blue had moved his hand from Stretch’s leg and brought it inward to roughly compress the Papyrus’ clit with his thumb, in response to which the older sibling’s unconscious frame trembled, magic snapping taut around Blue’s while his face contorted in his sleep.

Just as he witnessed his twin’s bright cyan ectoplasm shoot out and embed itself within their brother’s body, he felt more of Blue’s cum flow between his fingers in present time. These things combined, seeing both of his brothers pleasured and then feeling one of them as such now, was far too much for him. In unison, the twins collapsed against the back of the couch, thick ropes of their cum arcing in the air only to splash right back down onto them, painting their laps and shirts with streaks of brilliant blue.

The screen went black as the recording cut off, but the twins didn’t care, turning to the side to draw one another into a passionate and sloppy kiss, messy hands gripping the sides of faces and soiled clothing shifting to eternally doom their couch with stains beyond measure. But again, they didn’t care.

When they finally managed to pull away after minutes of drinking each other in, they panted, their hot breaths billowing out over each other’s faces while the strands of saliva stretching between their tongues slowly broke, one by one.

“We should… make summore videos soon, huh?” Blue breathed, pressing his forehead to Berry’s and lovingly grabbing onto one of his wrists. 

He smiled, warm affection spreading outwards from his chest. “Definitely.”


	16. Day 16, Rottenberry: Stuck in a Wall | Power Difference | Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Rottenberry - Underswap Sans/Swapfell Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Stuck in a Wall_ | _Power Difference/Authority Figure_ | <s>Fisting</s> | _Drunk Sex_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Dub-Con, Spanking, Degradation, Shame/Slight Self-Hate

Life as the Captain in a universe such as his own was nothing short of crushingly stressful, so Black thought it reasonable that he could have a drink on one of his very rare days off. One drink turned into two, however, then three and then four. By the time he had stumbled back into his house, he could barely think, let alone walk with any sort of grace.

So, it was honestly hilarious that he’d managed to make it home on his feet, and it was only once he was inside that he finally tripped. Because he wasn’t really in the mood to break his face on any hard surfaces, he attempted to teleport away as his brother had been teaching him how to do, but it, unsurprisingly, didn’t go well. One, he was wasted, and two, he’d only pulled the move off a few times in the past. So now here he was, the lower half of his body in the kitchen and the rest of him from the ribcage upwards in his bedroom. A moment of fury, a moment of defeat, and then he was asleep. He had too much to deal with, too many things on his mind, too many people to keep on convincing he was invincible. It was too much.

When he awoke, he blinked open his sockets, vision contorting as the alcohol that had knocked him out in the first place was still very much in his system, and registered a pair of bright boots planted on the ground before him. The panic took an extra second to set in, but his head snapped up as soon as it did, eyelights shrinking in mortification at the sight of Blue standing before him, arms crossed and face smug. The two of them were acquaintances, but nowhere near close enough for Black to trust him with seeing him in this state. He balled his hands into fists, and slammed them against the wall entrapping him, defiant. He forced himself to feel angry, sure of himself, strong, untouchable.

“What are you doing?!” he spat, forcefully expanding his eyelights back to their normal size and willing a glimmer of malice into them. “Why the fuck didn’t you wake me?!” It wouldn’t do him much use to make up a painfully bad excuse as to why he was here or act as if he had the power to escape on his own, so he settled on protecting himself with intimidation alone.

Blue chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “No reason.”

Black’s rage was turning more and more real by the second. “You had a reason, and whatever it was, you need to know that it’s not good enough,” he growled. “Just like you.”

“Uh-huh,” Blue snorted in response, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Black felt his mouth subconsciously peel back to reveal the sharpness of his teeth, a threat as clear as one could hope to get. “Get me out. Now.”

Blue shifted back and forth on his feet, rolling his head around to crack his neck and then placing a gloved hand on his hip, a disdainful and yet lax smile plastered across his face. “Nah.”

Black was so angry now that he felt he couldn’t even talk, but once he witnessed his counterpart start to walk away, this ailment made its leave, and he was able to scream out in absolute fury that Blue would  _ dare _ to treat him this way. But the monster didn’t even react to his shrieked demands and insults, walking from the room and appearing again later as a voice from the other side of the wall.

“Y’know, you always have needed to be knocked down a few pegs.”

Some of Black’s anger faded to make way for shame, and dread as to whatever the other could be referring to. His still altered mind ran through a few possibilities, but he got his answer a moment later when a hand came down to rub against his sacrum though his pants. Oh, of course. He honestly should’ve seen this coming, really. All those looks Blue gave him, some strange amalgamation of hate and lust.

The hand moved under him to fiddle with the zipper of his far too tight and far too expensive leather pants. “For all that you really are, your amount of arrogance is actually hilarious.”

Now he wasn’t angry at all, just hurt. He stayed silent as Blue pulled his pants down to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. He knew he wasn’t perfect. He knew he had many, many flaws, as a matter of fact, and pretending they didn’t exist was the only way he knew how to cope with them. The tears fell, but he sniffled, and told himself he wouldn’t shed any more. He could already feel involuntary arousal rising within him as he was touched, and he knew it wouldn’t do anything to tell Blue to stop, so he shut himself right up. He could take it.

The other Sans had removed his gloves, pushing his fingers through the loops of Black’s ischium and grinding his knuckles against his pubis. Blue got an eyeful of his success when Black’s magic, to his shame, had coalesced and formed his cock, though he knew that wasn’t what the other monster was looking for. Wincing, he forced his magic to swell further, forming his body and consequently something for Blue to fuck. He sure as hell wasn’t fighting anymore, but his own blatant cooperation took Black by surprise once he realized it. Did he… want this? He didn’t quite know. He wasn’t at all happy with the situation, but he couldn’t deny that he’d grown quite starved of touch and attention, and even if this was a negative source of it, it sufficed.

He winced when two of Blue’s saliva slickened fingers entered him, but when they curled downwards and he felt the warmth of the other pressing up behind him, he whimpered instead, surrendering. It didn’t take long for Blue to replace the digits with his cock, and even less time after that to have Black moaning like a bitch in heat as he was rammed into over and over until his knees had long given out, body spent. His head lolled, drool dripping down his chin as the alcohol started to claim his tired mind again.

When Blue hit him, he didn’t even scream. In fact all that happened was to have his eyelights roll back in his head and legs begin to quiver. With the second strike, his neglected cock twitched and leaked, and with the third, he was making a mess of himself, shots of thick cum falling down to tarnish his pants and the toes of his boots. Black dug his claws into the wall, carving lines into it in an attempt to fight back against the intensity of the climax he was being forced through.

By the time Blue was finishing for himself, Black’s head had drooped downward, sockets struggling to stay open as sleep fought to claim his mind again, even as he was being pumped full of cum and then left alone to drip it down his summoned thighs. He wondered who would find him, he wondered if he would even care. Probably not, because if he was being honest, this was likely the intervention he needed to force him to give himself a break. And so he slept.


	17. Day 17, Cherryberry: Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Mutual Masturbation</s> | <s>Double (or More) Penetration</s> | <s>Suspension</s> | _Mirrors_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Size Difference (Bara Blue), Cum Inflation, Dacryphilia, Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, another one prompt day. I couldn't help it, aight? My boys...

Red felt more exposed than normal, strangely. He was well used to having every last shred of his clothing taken from him and a gaze hungrily sweeping over his body, but this time he was far shyer about it. Probably because he could also see it this time, as his trembling, fragile body was split open by his much larger lover.

Together, Blue’s hands were big enough to hold him around the entirety of his ribcage, gently pushing his frame up and down on his cock. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed down onto his ribcage, joints flushed with magic and insides sore from being stretched so far. He wasn’t unwilling, far from it. It was just… hard. Hard to see it from this perspective, how much Blue insisted that he wanted him.

The large monster let out a huff, pulling Red back against his chest to support him with his body. He winced when one of Blue’s large fingertips came down to softly grind against his swollen and oversensitive clit, causing his magic to contract even further around him. A rush of breath hit the back of his neck, and Blue swiftly but gently pushed Red all the way down around him, earning a breathless squeak. Red squeezed his eyesockets shut, hands grabbing onto his lover’s ulnae and toes curling from where his legs were pinned by the sides of Blue’s as he felt warmth start to spread deep within him. Blue groaned into the side of Red’s neck, licking and nibbling at the delicate vertebrae while he filled him up to his breaking point. Red shivered, giving in and slumping back to allow Blue to support his full weight. The Swap monster was so big, penetrating almost all the way to his ribcage when fully within him like this. But his magic managed to adapt, once smooth and concave stomach slowly expanding outward to host shot after thick shot of cyan cum as they were pumped into him. By the time the flow had stopped, Red was sniffling, tears streaming down his burning cheeks and conjured abdomen swollen far too large for him to see past it upon looking down, desperately trying to escape the ugly sight of his own reflection.

One of Blue’s hands slowly slid up his bulging midsection before rising all the way to his face and gently swiping at his tears. “My love, what’s wrong?”

Red whimpered, clenching around the cock buried within him and weakly wriggling in Blue’s grasp. “Please, let me go…” He didn’t want to look at himself any longer. 

“Red…” Blue murmured against him, “Why don’t you want to stay with me?”

“I’m…” He could get away if he really tried to, but he wanted permission first, even though Blue obviously didn’t need it. “I-I came twice already, just… I’m _ tired_-”

“Darling, I can feel how tight you’re still squeezing me.”

Correct, but he couldn’t stand this, no matter how good it felt. The way his face looked so soft and weak as he was pleased, the way his unsightly lattice of scars practically glowed crimson with his magic, how insignificant he was when compared to his strong and powerful alternate. “Please…” he repeated, sobbing weakly. 

“Let me try to show you first.”

Show him what? Red let out a long whine when Blue started to lift him again, jolting when his length finally left him with a slick pop, a steady stream of their combined fluids soon to follow. Blue’s cock fizzled out, satisfied, allowing him to set Red’s magic laden body back down more comfortably into his lap. Though not without having crossed his legs first, apparently, forcing Red’s pelvis to face slightly outward once he was settled, serving to provide his back with a pleasant stretch but also forcing him to stare directly at his own magic once he’d cracked a socket open. 

He quickly shut it again with a pitiful noise of protest, his hands coming to cover his eyes and his legs weakly moving to close. Blue easily parted them again with just two fingers, shushing him and tenderly kissing at the back of his skull. A shaky breath rattled free of Red’s throat when the fingers then landed on his outer labia, and slowly spread them apart.

“Look.”

He shook his head.

A finger from the other hand began to trace around his lips, stopping each time at the top to caress at the engorged bead of magic that could be found there, never failing to make Red shake and moan despite his continued distress.

“Please, just for a second. See how beautiful you are.”

He sniffled wetly, biting the inside of his cheek when he felt a long stream of warmth dribble out of him and down into Blue’s lap when he clenched around open air. Reluctantly, he oh so hesitantly lowered his hands from his face, balled them into fists at his sides, and opened his eyes. Blue pushed one of his thick fingers down into Red’s sopping folds as soon as he was watching, penetrating him with it to the last knuckle with ease considering what he’d been split apart by just minutes prior, although it was still more than enough to have a wet cascade of cyan ectoplasm spilling from Red’s body and dripping down onto the floor. 

Of course it felt amazing, both to have some of the pressure inside of him released and to have his constricting inner walls gently massaged by his lover’s bones moving within him, but the way it _ looked_… It wasn’t beautiful, not at all. It could’ve been, though. It could’ve been utterly breathtaking if the monster sitting atop Blue was someone other than him. He squirmed, face creasing as he turned his head to either side as if to try to physically move away from the sight like it could harm or judge him. But he kept looking, for no justifiable reason. One eye snapped shut when Blue began to suckle at the crook of his neck, sending more hot tears falling down his face and then another large glob of cum oozing out into the hand of its owner once a finger from Blue’s free hand had moved to compress his clit.

“See?”

No. He didn’t. He didn’t see what Blue saw. But how could he properly communicate that when the only noise he could manage to choke out was a pathetic gurgle?

“Yes, that’s right.” A second finger pushed into him, combined with the other still not as thick as Blue’s cock had been, but plenty to make him feel the stretch again. “You’re gorgeous.”

No! No, he wasn’t! Again, some strangled mix of a sob and a moan replaced the words he thought to say. But… perhaps it was better that way. Did he really need to see what Blue did, as long as the other was happy with his own strange interpretation? Perhaps not. 

“Absolutely stunning.”

Blue’s fingers curled upwards, and the thumb above them pushed back his clitoral hood to rub directly against it. Red’s back arched, and his body quivered, clamping down on Blue’s phalanges and forcing an obscene amount of the same monster’s cum right back out around his fingers. He sobbed as the waves of the orgasm rippled through him, but not really because of sadness anymore. He was gushing now, little waterfalls of bright blue liquid splashing down to make literal puddles at Blue’s feet. He was still leaking even once his climax had long faded and he was left to huff out breath after labored breath as Blue held him and kissed the back of his skull, summoned thighs coated in a thick layer of the viscous fluid as they shook.

Red weakly lifted his head from Blue’s shoulder, blinking his tired sockets at himself in the mirror and raising a hand up to wipe at his drying teartracks. Blue was smiling now, and that alone made the whole scene seem far more magical than it actually was. 

“Do you see what I mean now?” Blue murmured, a large palm coming to rest over Red’s chest to feel the thumping of his Soul. 

He timidly looked into his lover’s reflected eyelights. “...M-Maybe just a little bit.”


	18. Day 18, Classic Fontcest: Body Worship | Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** (Classic) Fontcest - Undertale Sans/Undertale Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Body Worship_ | _Bloodplay_ | <s>Brat Taming</s> | <s>Sex Toys</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Blades, Cutting, Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, I died again for a bit there. Whoops.

Sans often wondered if his hate for his own body and his desire to cause it pain were linked. After all, if he felt so negatively about something, it wasn’t too shocking to think that it being hurt would bring about feelings of pleasure and happiness. Tragically, Papyrus was having none of it, and never had. The best deal he’d been willing to cut him was that if he was to cause him any sort of physical harm, it would never come without a metric fuckton of praise. If Sans wished to avoid this, sex between them would be gentle, and if he would submit to the compliments, things could be as rough as he wanted.

This time, he had chosen an unusual mix of the two options. Sans would allow the embarrassing words, and the gentleness, but only if he could actually bleed this time. Papyrus was obviously hesitant at first, but when presented with some nice facts on how it could be perfectly safe if done correctly, relented. So now here he was, wincing just as much from the sappy praise as from the slowly oozing slits in his summoned abdomen and thighs.

He was told in agonizing detail how perfect he was, a large hand tracing over his bones and magic to match the commentary while below that, Papyrus slowly rocked into him. His heated face was caressed and claimed to be the best sight his brother had ever seen, his ribs were stroked at and told to be just the perfect amount of delicate. Long fingers dug into the soft ectoflesh of his thick thighs and chubby stomach, one of his most hated aspects about himself. But no, his brother insisted. The extra magic was just all the more to love, the curves of his body gorgeous and exactly what Papyrus wanted. Meanwhile, in the younger sibling’s other hand, the flat of a small blade was being sensually dragged against his abdomen and legs, rotating slightly and pressing down every so often to allow the sharp metal to break the soft blue pseudo skin to free the translucent, glowing fluid beneath.

“It’s so beautiful,” Papyrus panted, digging a particularly deep cut just below Sans’ hip.

He whimpered, but only caught onto the actual meaning of the statement once a thumb swiped at the trickle of blood that had started to spill from his most recent wound. Papyrus… liked the cuts now? Sans, with effort, shyly looked up into his brother’s glimmering tangerine eyelights as he lifted his hand up to his face, and lapped the blood from his thumb. His brother fell over him after that, discarding the knife and instead using the hand to wriggle between their bodies to rub at the cock previously left to twitch in a pool of its own precum while with the other he gently flicked at the preexisting cuts scattered across Sans’ body.

“How am I supposed to last with someone like you?” Papyrus breathed against his neck, his fingers curling to grip the other’s length. “You’re my one weakness.”

Sans whimpered, trying and failing to quiet the pathetic pants and moans rising in his throat. The touches against his wounds sent wonderful shocks of pain through his bones, not to mention his little brother hitting just the right spot inside of him and the hand belonging to the same monster possessively squeezing at his leaking cock. With all of that combined, Papyrus’ overly poetic and affectionate warning caused him zero concern, for Sans was already crying out and holding on tight to the other monster, his own cum splashing up onto his bloodied and stinging midsection several moments before he felt the warmth of his brother’s inside of him.

He trembled, magic flushed face buried in the crook of Papyrus’ neck as drops of cornflower blue ectoplasm and blood cascaded down his heaving sides like otherworldly waterfalls. He groaned in protest when his brother sat up and therefore took away his hiding space, bringing his hands up to cover his face, still aflame, in response to the thievery. The noise was soon followed with a whine when he felt the other slowly pull out of him, but he relaxed enough to begrudgingly uncover his face while he listened to his brother shuffling around in the bag that had been beside their bed throughout the whole ordeal.

He timidly flicked his gaze to Papyrus’, offering a small smile in exchange for the beaming one he was being faced with. His brother withdrew his hands from the bag to set out a variety of ointments and bandages, sighing and affectionately running the palm of his hand over one of Sans’ newly lacerated thighs, an obvious sheen of content clouding his eyelights. 

“Let’s get you patched up then, shall we?”


	19. Day 19, Firststar: Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Firststar - Undertale Sans/Outertale Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Filming_ | <s>Daddy Kink</s> | <s>Sadism/Masochism</s> | <s>Dirty Talk</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll stop apologizing for single prompt days, because there's still at least a few more to come, but what I will do is apologize for how horrifically short this is.

When they’d first started getting daring with what they did in less than private places, Comic thought that was the end of the excitement a couple of fucked up exhibitionists like him and Star could achieve. It unfortunately seemed that half removed clothing and a few suspicious movements would be the extent of the show for everyone else, if staying un-arrested was still the goal. Until, of course, they realized that a far more efficient method to get the rush they were after was to record their illicit activities, and broadcast them for anyone who wanted to see. And from his experiences with the secret desires of others, that was a lot of monsters.

The first and easiest step was a new profile on a site that encouraged the sharing of such videos, followed by the recording of the first one of their own. At first, Comic was uncharacteristically shy, and didn’t quite want to show his own body. So he revealed only his mouth instead, working up and down Star’s cock until it emptied itself down his straining throat while a blindfold obscured his eyes from the view of strangers. He ended up liking it so much that he did it for a second time as soon as the camera had been shut off, a hand between his legs working frantically to stimulate himself while his tongue desperately coiled and his throat involuntarily contracted to coax more cum from his lover’s understandably overstimulated magic, what with the five seconds of a break and all.

Because of the adrenaline rush he’d gotten just from that, Comic was easily talked into showing a bit more of himself the next time around. A lot more, actually. His whole body from the ribcage down was on full display as he was grabbed by the hips and rocked back and forth atop Star’s length, joints trembling and walls fluttering from how little touch it took to push Comic along in these scenarios. The orgasm his flushed body was forced through when two of Star’s fingers came around to roughly fondle his clit was of the most intense he’d ever experienced in all his years of life, and so on they went.

They obtained dozens and then hundreds and then thousands of viewers, the knowledge of each and every one of them making each recording session more and more enjoyable for both of the Sanses. Comic loved all of the depraved, disrespectful comments he got from sex starved monsters saying what they’d like to do to him, and gladly followed an exact script when someone offered to pay for the creation of a specific video. He even showed his full face now, getting off on staring directly into the camera so everyone could see the expressions he made in the knowledge that they were going to be watching him.

...He hoped someone would recognize him.


	20. Day 20, Cherryberry: Semi-Public Sex | Dom/Sub | Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans _(Guest starring background Spicyhoney.)_
> 
> **Prompts:** _Semi-Public/Public Sex_ | _Dom/Sub_ | <s>Aphrodisiacs</s> | _Formal Wear_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Omorashi/Watersports, Dacryphilia, Humiliation

Red was so happy for his brother, and Blue’s too. Finding someone who loves you with enough sincerity to promise forever to you is no easy feat, so he could do nothing but smile and maybe cry just a tad while he watched Stretch and Edge say their vows and share a kiss. Though of course, this would presumably be him soon. 

A hand gently wiped one of his tears away, and Red leaned to the side, resting himself against Blue, who looked more prideful than he’d ever seen him. They weren’t officially engaged yet, but had been talking about it for months, and Red highly suspected that Blue would throw a big dramatic event to officially ask him on their next anniversary. 

He would say yes, obviously, and the thought made his magic churn with giddy excitement, but for now he would focus on their brothers and how happy they looked together, because this was their day. It was no secret that Edge, being the Captain and all, had a decent amount of extra cash saved away, so the extravagance of this event wasn’t all that surprising. Still, though, Red couldn’t help but stare in wonderment at all of the decorations, and blink in bewilderment at all of the expensive human foods and drinks Blue kept fetching him before hesitantly accepting. 

Next, as tradition called for, was the dancing. Red usually would have been fine with it since all he had to do was be led along by his far more confident boyfriend, but now he felt much more reluctant. His body had been forced to summon due to the consumption of human edibles, meaning that the flowy black dress he had worn now clung to his hips and exposed the bright crimson of the magic that was constructing the bottoms of his thighs. Blue, on the other hand, looked as good as ever in his suit jacket and black skinny jeans, which were now taut around his… very clearly muscular form. 

Red’s face heated steadily as his magic was pressed to Blue’s through their clothing, the other’s hands gripping at his sides and hips. In fact, he was perhaps being a bit too… physically affectionate for an environment such as this. By the end of the first song Blue had nuzzled into his neck, and after the second, a tongue had began to lap at the vertebrae there. He had to swallow a whimper when one of Blue’s canines grazed him, and his face had grown bright enough to be easily noticeable, as he’d spotted a couple of other monsters giving him weird looks.

“How about a break?” Blue murmured into the side of his skull at the end of the third song, the vibrations of his voice traveling down Red’s spine and weakening him even further.

He could only nod pitifully in response, and then found himself being led away from the crowd. A sigh of relief on his part, but discomfort greeted him once more when Blue kept on going, right out of the room the reception was being held in and down a dimly lit hallway. Still flustered and a slight bit panicked, Red couldn’t force himself to speak until he’d been pulled into another room, much smaller than the last, completely vacant, and only lit with a few beams of light sneaking through the gaps between curtains.

“W-What are you doing, we can’t be in here-!”

It’s not like they owned this venue! This was a private room that was only allowed to be entered if rented and paid for! What if they got caught, what if someone noticed they were gone and came looking for them, what if-

“Don’t worry, my love. I know what I’m doing.”

Another surge of panic. “No you don’t!! Neither of us have ever even been here before!”

Red made a small, surprised noise akin to squeak when he was suddenly being roughly grabbed around both of his humeri, and faced with a very stern face. “What did you say?”

Oh. So that’s what this was about. Red’s blush grew ever greater. He honestly should’ve guessed this by now.

“That’s right,” Blue eventually continued when Red remained silent, face soft and loving all over again. “You can trust me. And I do indeed know what I’m doing, have no fear.”

Red swallowed thickly. “W… What are you doing, then..?”

Blue pulled him by the arms over to one of the posh looking chairs in the room, fell down upon it, and pulled Red into his lap. The Fell monster’s eyelights thinned in surprise and flusterment when he felt the warmth and firmness pressing up against him from below. 

“I’m going to have you. Now.”

Red squirmed pitifully, fully knowing he had no hope of breaking free with how  _ strong _ Blue was. The grip of his hands was now at his elbows, rendering the joints useless and locking him in place. He could safeword, he could thrash or wail with such panic that Blue would instantly shift to kissing his face and apologizing through his own ashamed tears for taking things too far, but he did neither of those things. Red chose, of his own free will, to stay, even though he could already feel the tears welling up in his sockets and could barely keep from breaking down from how heavy his Soul was with anxiety and embarrassment. He did not know why he made this decision. Maybe he liked this feeling, or maybe he would put himself through the greatest agonies if it would please his lover. And of course he would, as Blue knew very well. Red belonged to him, as long as he kept on consenting to the ownership.

And, the last time Red checked, he was happy like this. Stripped of control and small and helpless, but at the end of the day, loved. So when Blue hiked his dress all the way up to his hips, shoved a hand between his thighs to grip one of his legs and sling it over the arm of the chair, Red didn’t fight it. Next came the fingers, three of them, pressing between his legs to roughly pinch and grind against his clit through his underwear. He bit his tongue and fought the urge to thrash, more tears gathering at the rims of his sockets. His magic had been forcefully summoned for at least an hour by now, left to press against the ridiculously small, sky blue lace panties Blue had absolutely insisted he wore. He was an absolute moron. Blue only told him to wear those in their bedroom! How could he not have seen this coming?

Because of this obvious tactic and Blue’s previous teasing during their half assed dance, Red had already been sensitive and unwillingly stimulated into a small amount of unwanted and dull arousal, so he was not prepared for this. The tears fell in seconds, gathering in droplets at his jaw before falling against his body. He was doing no better further down, fluids having soaked through the thin fabric of his undergarments and clit pulsing at Blue’s relentless fingertips. He was being rocked back and forth so that the other monster’s cock, erect and twitching, was continually thrust against his ecto covered sacrum, and while this was of course incredibly hot and stuff, Red found it strange that he felt as if he was already close. He’d trained himself to last longer than this even in the tensest of situations, and hadn’t even been touched directly yet.

He felt a sharp and unusual pang in his lower body a moment later when Blue pinched him particularly hard, and his Soul dropped. It wasn’t a climax on the horizon, but something else. Something that he couldn’t let happen. Why did he have to be such a glutton, inhaling all of those damned human beverages instead of turning the offers down like someone civilized?

...Because he was cripplingly obedient, most likely. And from the way Blue’s hand slowly began to travel up, and lightly press to his low abdomen, he got the impression that his companion knew his perils.  _ He _ was the one to pass him so many drinks, after all. Red shivered, hot humiliation coursing through him while Blue gently rubbed against his stomach, ever so slightly applying pressure to the area, swollen with waste magic.

“Please,” he managed to whimper, curling his toes as the sting built. “I-I can’t-”

“Yes you can,” Blue cooed, mercifully moving his hand away.

Red squeezed his eyes shut, sending another stream of hot tears down his magic flushed cheeks. His panties were gently tugged to the side, and familiar fingers plunged between his engorged and puffy labia to see just how good of a job he’d done. A  _ very _ good one. Blue’s palm was almost immediately coated in bright cherry red fluid, all for him.

“See?” Red could practically hear the sickeningly sweet smile in Blue’s voice. “It’s obvious how much you want this. You can hold it, I know you can.”

“No,” Red quietly mewled, But Blue was already lifting him up and then settling him right back down into his lap, having freed himself from his pants. 

Viscous trails of Red’s arousal had already slid down Blue’s shaft and to the base of his cock when he was only half of the way sheathed in the Fell monster’s warmth, and this of course did nothing to ease his embarrassment. “Good boy,” Blue purred into his neck once fully inside, ending with a pant. “So nice and wet for me, so soft and sweet. I love you.”

Red contracted around his counterpart, still panicked and ashamed at the situation but undeniably a mess both physically and mentally from the sudden praise and touch. 

“You don’t need to say it back,” Blue panted, starting to lightly jab his hips up against Red. “I know you need to save your breath.” A finger wandered down to lightly circle his stinging and engorged clit. “I believe in you.”

But Red didn’t believe. The gentle thrusts soon turned brutal, harshly scraping against his inner walls and unrelentingly stabbing him in a spot that sent his eyelights rolling back in his head and body trembling. The soft caressing soon morphed back into pinching and violent rubbing, fingertips pulling back his clitoral hood to have full access. He couldn’t hold it. He couldn’t. Even if he was at the doorway of the room at this very moment, he knew he’d break before he could find a bathroom. He wasn’t quite sure what would come first; the orgasm or the doom.

“Please, let me go,” Red quietly pleaded, voice broken by sobs and moans. The least Blue could do was allow him to have his little accident in a corner, where he could wallow in his humiliation privately and keep the mess to a minimum. 

“No,” Blue growled, voice husky and strained. “I want to feel it.”

Red shook with dread and allowed the tears to completely blur his vision. He had chosen this, after all. Blue’s fingers somehow grew even more forceful on his clit, while another one went down to tap at his urethral opening.

The climax was the first to arrive, but only by a couple of seconds. Red cried out and shook, desperately clutching around Blue’s length only once before a heavy stream of hot fluid was gushing out around the other monster’s cock and hand as well, though Blue didn’t mind in the slightest. He clearly enjoyed it, in fact, pressing the ball of his hand to Red’s burning clit and using two fingers to part his lips as far as they would go, a primal moan and hiss escaping from between his teeth as the seconds passed and he grew progressively more soiled.

Arms having been freed long ago, Red now used them to hide his face in an attempt to block any unpleasant noises of either pleasure or turmoil from escape, lest he be embarrassed even further. Most of the hot, liquid magic pooled down into Blue’s lap but some also streamed along his thighs, dribbling all the way down his tibiae and onto the floor. When the flow of piss had finally stopped and his climax had faded away, Red allowed himself to cry. He sobbed and cried and hiccuped into his hands, but didn’t get far with this before Blue’s hands tenderly grabbed his and pulled them down to press against his own sternum. 

He didn’t stop his blubbering, tears and a variety unsavory noises spilling from his mouth while Blue softly spoke to him and kissed along his neck and the back of his skull. Once he’d managed to calm down enough to decipher the words Blue was saying, he realized they were all of praise.

“You did  _ such _ a good job, Red. I’m  _ so _ proud of you, I love you  _ so _ much, you’re so beautiful, so perfect, I  _ love _ you-”

He’d fallen silent now, but loudly sniffled to get Blue to quiet. The humiliation and panic had finally made their leave, and were now replaced with a strange calmness and relieving acceptance of what had happened. “I… love you too,” he was finally able to hoarsely respond.

“I know, and I’m the luckiest monster in all of the verses for it.” Red quietly whimpered when Blue started to slowly rock him back and forth in his lap again, forcing more stimulation upon his already overwhelmed magic. “I just need a few more minutes to finish,” Blue breathed, “And then I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I'll have to go ghost for a while now. Finals are very soon and I've been majorly stressing out about everything, so it's best I wait a bit before continuing this.
> 
> Kinktober in December? You bet your ass I will, because depression and college are hard, yo.
> 
> I hope this was an adequate story to (temporarily) leave you with.


	21. Day 21, Swapfellcest: Public Masturbation | Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Swapfellcest - Swapfell Sans/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Semi-Public/Public Masturbation_ | <s>A/B/O</s> | _Sounding_ | <s>Dub-Con/Non-Con</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Reluctancy/Anxiety, Dacryphilia, Edging/Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so... remember over a month ago when I said I would continue this in December? Yeah, try late January instead. I'm still committed to this bullshit if you still want to read it, so stick around and even my flaky self will eventually deliver, folks.

It was no secret that Slim had a lot of anxiety, over a lot of things. It was also no secret that Black’s attempts to help him with this often fell flat, despite good intentions. For example, today in an earnest attempt to lessen one of Slim’s most crippling issues, Black had accomplished the exact opposite of that.

Social anxiety, what a bitch. Slim couldn’t even go to the store on his own without breaking into a sweat, let alone carry a conversation with anyone new. Black had reasonably determined that this just wouldn’t do, and his solution? Slim could have guessed a few things of the ‘tough love’ variety, but this? This was beyond anything he could have ever dreamt up.

He was walked through Snowdin and to the ferry station, where the two siblings paid, boarded, and settled into seats at the very back of the boat. Slim was glad of this, as sitting with his back to anyone was very uncomfortable for him, but he still didn’t appreciate the fact that several other monsters of Snowdin had boarded the boat alongside them. Being from a Fell universe, it was unlikely that any of them would attempt to converse with him but the small possibility was still unfortunate.

As they began to sail along, Black pulled a small blanket from his pack and draped it over Slim’s lap, much to the Papyrus’ bewilderment. His confusion steadily persisted for all of a few moments before he felt a strong hand joining him under the blanket to fiddle with the button and zipper of his pants. He froze, tremors of panic and sensation radiating up his spine and down his femurs while Black’s fingers delicately wound around his pubis and ischium to slowly grind against the sensitive and intimate bones. He was nothing short of horrified, but no amount of negative emotion could ever counteract the deep and primal instinct his body was cursed with; to respond positively to Black’s touch and Black’s touch alone.

His little brother was soon presented with the anticipated warmth of magic, fully erect as it twitched and drooled precum into his hand. Slim could feel the tears burning at the back of his sockets, but they widened when the hand was swiftly withdrawn. His only source of comfort gone, he snapped his head to the side to look at his brother, and was met with a serene expression as the skeleton calmly licked the moisture from his fingertips. Once done, Black slowly moved to meet Slim’s gaze as he slipped his glove back on, then used it to firmly grip his knee before nodding once.

He understood. Slim took a deep breath, working to blink the tears away. He chose to focus his thoughts on how proud his brother would be of him once all of this was over as he slipped a trembling hand under the blanket and forced it to move. Black’s hand gripped harder as he went faster, then retracted if he ever tried to stop. A simple enough system, but it was successful in getting Slim to, through his desperate need for touch, do exactly what was expected of him, despite the extreme circumstances of the situation. 

His breaths were ragged but aside from that, he maintained a silence unusual for him as he struggled to keep the tears from resurfacing. None of the other monsters had turned to look at them even once, but Slim was still just as relieved as ever when he felt he’d reached a point where he knew finishing was inevitable; contrary to how his mind’s anxiety had been just as intense as his body’s stimulation just moments prior. Precum had began to well up again, drops of the warm fluid being swiped up by trembling fingertips as Slim’s grip traveled up and down his cock, just about as fast as he could manage without making a racket beneath the blanket. The ridges lining the underside of his length gently scraped along the palm of his hand, but less abrasively now with the extra lubricant.

Slim loved the feeling, actually, but only because it was what he always felt when it was his brother’s cock being pleased instead of his own. A deep ache suddenly blossomed in the bones of his pelvis when this thought struck him, and Slim grew excited. Yes, that was the technique. Think of Black, and not of his surroundings. This strategy, as Slim quickly discovered, worked very well. He thought of strong hands guiding his own up and down a thick indigo shaft, then envisioned what it would taste like when the hands were pushing his skull down into the younger sibling’s lap.

Black’s hand was gently rubbing against the top of his femur now, and Slim grit his teeth. Once satisfied by his mouth, his brother would have him pinned down, brutally split open and tenderly kissed. God, he wanted that now, insides scraped and massaged while Black slammed their hips together and cock undoubtedly being lightly teased by fleeting fingertips as it twitched in a puddle of its own precum. He wouldn’t last a second in that situation, and- and now-

“Stop.”

It took him a second to process the word that had just been whispered into the side of his skull, but once it sunk it, he ceased all movement and allowed his hand to fall limply to his side, the sounds around him fading back in as his fantasy was torn away from him. Why… why would Black have wanted him to stop? Had he done something wrong? Hadn’t the objective been to  _ successfully _ do something so brash in the presence of these strangers? He’d been so close, why-

The thought was taken from him when he felt Black’s hand move back under the blanket and something cold tap at the tip of his dripping and expectant cock. At first Slim distantly wondered why his brother’s claw was so frigid, but the thought vanished and the boat’s relative silence was broken by a sound somewhere between a squeak and choke when the object was pressed more forcefully against him. Pressure kept on being applied, and it kept on descending. This was certainly no claw, that was for sure. Slim’s joints locked up, and he held his breath as his brother began to ever so slightly pump the rod up and down inside of him, barely enough to even be felt. Slim was no stranger to play like this, but it had been a while and of course, a bedroom and a boat are very different locations. 

Black extracted the rod after the older had relaxed a bit, lightly grinding the tip of it against the unbearably sensitive slit it had been stretching out just seconds prior. Slim squirmed, face burning and breaths shallow. Black lifted the rod away, waited for the viscous strand of precum connecting it to Slim’s magic to break, then brought it back and inside, deeper. He grit his teeth. When he had broken and made his little noise of surprise, he’d managed to spot through his haze an ear or two flick ahead of them, but by some miracle, none of the ferry’s other passengers had bothered to investigate.

Black continued on, gently slicking the now warm and slippery rod in and out of Slim’s urethra and occasionally swiping a thumb across the head of the monster’s cock. While ticklish and slow, the stimulation was plenty for Slim when taking into consideration who was responsible for it and how close he’d already been. His breathing quickened, but he forced it to stay silent. A chill breeze soon ruffled the fur on his hood just as the burn in his body inevitably spiked, and he knew that a few more seconds would be all he’d need to finally cum and let them go _home_. 

But he didn’t get those seconds. The rod was swiftly and fully extracted from his stinging cock with a flick of Black’s wrist, the hand attached to it soon retracted as well; nowhere even close to touching him. Slim swallowed a whimper, his throat swelling closed with despair. It was swiftly loosened again by a blade of hope, however, when he heard the ferry’s pilot unenthusiastically announce that they were soon to dock. Yes! They’d reached the port in Waterfall! Slim fidgeted, Soul pounding as he waited the few excruciating moments for the signal to leave the boat. He tried to flee as soon as he got it, but a firm grip on his knee kept him obediently rooted in place.

Slim looked to the side, teeth parted and eyelights gleaming with a desperate plea, but Black, stonefaced, shook his head. “We’ll unboard at the Hotlands,” he murmured.

Slim closed his eyes, dug his claws into his palms hard enough to have pain radiating all the way up his forearms, and gulped in deep - albeit quiet - breaths. All the coping mechanisms he’d been taught to use. When he opened his eyes again, there were twice as many monsters on the ferry as before all sailing with them to the Hotlands, and Black was sinking the rod back into him, deep and slow. It stretched the sensitive magic of his urethra, not made for the purposes of pleasure but certainly capable of it; gripping the slick material filling it up to send small shocks and contractions into his pelvic inlet, an ache building and building until it was torn away from him, Black having pulled the rod out with a tiny, barely audible pop.

Grit his teeth, push the tears back, come to terms with the pain. Back in the rod went, deep enough to fill his entire cock and nudge at his sensitive, magic enveloped pubis, a feeling Slim was most certainly not prepared for. A small squeak left him, but it was enough. Dread pooled in his Soul as he watched a monster begin to turn around, but they appeared to give up on their investigation halfway through, righting their position before they’d looked at him. Black moved the rod again and Slim didn’t have the mind to panic about it right then, all of the minimal energy he had left put towards his continued quiet and stillness.

He wasn’t surprised this time when Black again stole his chance of climax away at the last second, nor the time after that. His exhausted, overstimulated and yet still unsatisfied magic was teased and manipulated until a mess of sticky precum trails had ran down his lap beneath the blanket, sweat dripping down the back of his spine all the while. He blinked, hopeful, when he came to realize this was in part due to the air around him increasing in temperature. It couldn’t be too much longer…

And it probably wasn’t, in reality, although to Slim it seemed an eternity before the boat was docking upon the gravelly shore of the Hotlands, heat shimmering on the horizon and the soft hum of the Core underlying all other noise. To Slim, though, all of the sights and sounds around him were blurred, his mind clearly tired of all it had been put through. Black, in one swift motion, whisked the rod away, having Slim’s abused cock stuffed back into his pants and the blanket pulled off in seconds. He was practically dragged by the wrist off of the ferry, distantly cursing himself for deciding to wear such tight pants on this little adventure.

He only fully came to when he’d practically face planted into a wall of rock, catching himself with his forearms at the last second and blinking, hoping nobody other than Black had seen his grand display of idiocy. His prayers had been answered, it seemed, as there was nobody else in sight. He seemed to be behind a large boulder of sorts, the shade of it serving to reduce the heat by a welcome and considerable amount.

When he felt his brother press to his back, however, cock firm behind the leather of his pants where it was digging into hip, Slim could feel nothing short of ablaze. The tears fell and the sobs came out as Black quite literally ripped the front of his pants open, releasing Slim’s exhausted magic back into the air and quickly wrapping a hand around it. From base to tip he was mercilessly stroked, Black growling into his shoulder as he crushed him against the wall.

One knee gave out, his body lurched and his cum streaked down the rock, the other knee gave out. Black supported him, and Slim let his arms fall limply to his sides, noises reduced to gurgles and pants as waves of both relief and release crashed through his spent body. Not until Black had squeezed every last drop of cum from the older sibling did he let him go, guiding Slim downwards until he was slumped on the ground. He was spun around, and when he opened his eyes, his field of vision was largely taken up by the head of his brother’s cock, a drop of fluid welling at the tip. 

Two strong hands stroked lovingly at his skull, and Slim’s teeth parted, entirely willing and aching to taste the other. “You did such a good job, Papyrus. I knew you could, I love you.” Slim’s eyes fell closed, and he curled his tongue around Black’s length, whimpering at the praise. Perhaps this hadn’t been so bad after all.


	22. Day 22, Poisonpuff: Primal Play | Kemonomimi/Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Poisonpuff - Undertale Papyrus/Swapfell Sans
> 
> **Prompts:** _Primal Play_ | <s>Voyeurism</s> | _Kemonomimi/Tails_ | <s>Massage</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Dub-con, Semi-public sex, Light bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun fact is that this was actually the first day I wrote. I scrapped my original idea for it the second I'd typed it out, so I came up with a second and pondered it so much that I had to put the thoughts down right then and there. ...Never mind that's is as short as my attention span.

When Basil had gotten up today, he had been planning on spending a relaxing afternoon with his friend Slim, and while he’d succeeded in doing that up until now, the relaxation element of it all had recently abandoned him. There he was, minding his own business as he walked through Snowdin Forest towards the portal back to his own universe, and now he was being chased. He wasn’t sure by who, or what, but they were alarmingly fast, and sounded angry based upon the low, threatening growls he could hear trailing him through the woods. He was tiring, but just upon acknowledging this, Basil found himself on the ground, a weight having slammed into him from behind and quickly overpowering him. He spat out the dirty snow that he’d gotten in his mouth, trying to open his eyes to assess the situation and see just how terrified he should be. 

His attacker had soon rolled him onto his back, and when Basil saw who it was, he was absolutely dumbfounded. “Bla-”

He was cut off when a warm coil of deep indigo magic wrapped around his skull, pressing against his mouth and rendering him silent. Black. It was Black, only looking far different than Basil had ever seen him before. Dressed in only a loose, ripped shirt, and with several fox-like tails sprouting from his sacrum, along with two pointed ears to complete the look, all formed from his magic. One of these tails was currently responsible for keeping him quiet, and soon two others were binding his wrists. Basil weakly strained against the bonds, more confused than anything else, but a whole new set of emotions assaulted him when Black, apparently a kitsune now, turned around on top of him, formed even more magic, and pawed at the crotch of his pants.

_What_?! Basil tried to fight it, he really did, but with deft fingers and short laps to his pubis, Black had soon successfully coaxed the Papyrus’ magic to emerge from his body and form. Basil could probably get away if he really tried, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to. Even so…

Black snarled and got to his knees, positioning himself over the other’s length and wasting not a second before lowering himself down upon it, his plump, dribbling pussy swallowing inch after inch of Basil’s cock until there was nothing left. In complete shock at this point, Basil made no effort to fight while he stared, wide eyed, as Black used him like a toy, growling and letting his tongue loll out from between his sharp teeth as he fucked himself on his prey’s cock.

This was turning out to be a strange day indeed.


	23. Day 23, Mapleblossom: Degradation/Humiliation | Collar/Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Mapleblossom - Undertale Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Stockings/Socks </s> | _Degradation/Humiliation_ | _Collar/Leash_ | <s>Hypnosis/Mind Control</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Dacryphilia, Gagging/Choking, Abusive Relationship, Dub-Con, this is just really fucked up okay

As soon as he realized what he’d done, Slim knew. Another damn mistake, another damn disappointment he was. The gleam in Basil’s eyelights when their gazes met made him crumble, the tears already flowing and his nonsensical stream of apologies broken up by frantic sobs. Basil allowed him to finish his groveling, standing silent and apathetic through the entire unsightly show, but offered only a sigh once it was over. With shaking hands, Slim wiped his face, and stood silent. He knew what came next. Being collared was something he hadn’t lived without for over a decade, but it was mostly cosmetic. Well, until he’d moved here, at least.

“You should be thanking me, you know,” Basil hummed to him the next afternoon, tugging Slim along by his new leash through Snowdin Forest as they patrolled. “I saved you.”

“Yes…” And he had, of course. His life in Swapfell had been far rougher than it was here in Undertale, where he had a partner and a warm bed and-

He started to cry. Of course he did. He should’ve expected nothing less of himself. Basil halted in his tracks and turned to look at him, face a mask of disapproval. “What now?”

“I-I-I-”

Basil’s eyelights softened all of a sudden, and Slim remembered why he was in love with him. “Come on, let’s go into the trees. You can talk to me there.”

Slim nodded numbly, allowing himself to be led further into the woods and then backed into a tree, trapped between its rough bark and Basil’s powerful form. A gloved thumb gently swiped at one of the teartracks intersecting his cheekbone, and Slim nuzzled into the touch with a whimper, but Basil’s hand was gone before he could even sense any affection behind the contact.

“Now, speak.”

Slim averted his eyes down to where Basil’s free hand was still tightly grasping his leash, swallowing thickly. “I… I’ve been…” He looked back. “I’ve been missing my brother.”

His Soul dropped just as Basil’s expression changed, care turning into disgust and gentleness morphing to malice. “Is that so?”

The tears were making a swift return. “...Yes?”

Basil gave the leash a sharp tug, and Slim coughed as it briefly cut off his air flow, knees buckling from a pathetic mix of exhaustion and fear. He slid down the tree until he was sat in the cold of the snow, although the tremors overtaking his body were from another cause entirely. He shut his eyes.

“Fine,” came a cold voice from above him. “If you think you love him enough to cry, I’ll prove to you that you love me more.”

Slim tried to turn his head away, tried to cry or plead, but his voice had left him and he was too overcome with emotion to move. When he felt something warm press against his mouth, he opened it, but only half of the sob he was barricading behind his teeth managed to come out before Basil’s hips were slamming forward against his face, throat sore from his crying now being invaded and rendering him silent past his desperate whimpers and panicked breaths. 

“Look at me.”

Slim, with great difficulty, followed the order, and as soon as he saw the other monster’s face, broke. He tried to sob, but no sound came out and instead he choked around Basil’s cock, thick globs of saliva escaping from his mouth and running down his quivering jaw. His eyes flew shut again out of reflex, but Basil only pressed more forcefully against him, eliciting more gagging and drool.

"_Keep_ looking at me.”

Slim didn’t know why he still followed these directions. Eyes open, empty and scornful praise, shallow thrusts against him. Why? It’s not like he’d die if he disobeyed his companion, and even if that was the case, it was laughable to say he hadn’t dreamed of just that many times before. 

He somehow, out of desperation for air, managed to relax his throat, entire body tensed with the effort of holding back sobs. Basil became more aggressive, violently raising the leash to give himself the best angle and put Slim in the most vulnerable position. “You can’t even go a day without disappointing yourself, can you?” he hissed, words ending in a pant and a particularly harsh movement. “Well, thank you for that at least.” A dark chuckle. “You do a lot of the work for me that way.”

Slim couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch. He could hear the words and survive, but not see the way his love’s face looked while he said them, especially with the threatening and unwelcome gleam of lust evident in his eyelights beneath the abuse. Slim squeezed his eyes shut, desperate for escape, and Basil, mercifully, let him. 

He could bite down, lurch and get away, run home. Nothing was really stopping him, so why didn’t he? According to Basil, it was because anything was better than life back in his birth universe. He used to agree, but he was now starting to doubt these sentiments. Sure, he’d be given a hard time by Black, perhaps slapped around a small bit, forced to work the same mundane job day after day, but..? He’d be cooked for, cared for, cuddled instead of shamed whenever he woke up in tears from a nightmare.

That was what he missed the most. And, now that he thought about it, he never used to liken nightmares to real life back home, even with how hard things could get. But still he didn’t move, didn’t fight, didn’t try to argue when Basil said he was barely worth it just as he reached climax and filled his body with foreign magic, settling a heavy reminder of his shortcomings in his core.

But in the end it was easier this way, to let somebody else make his decisions. He gasped and coughed when Basil pulled back, strands of spit and cum breaking and splattering back onto his face. When he’d breathed his energy back, he would’ve used it to fall apart again, if not for the strong arms suddenly enveloping him and the firm kiss being placed upon the top of his skull. “There we go. See? I love you so much, Slim, even if you aren’t perfect. Let’s go home, yeah? I’ll make some tea and you can take a nap.”

And then Slim was smiling, eyelights gleaming with hope and a foolish innocence he’d never managed to shake. Basil unclipped his leash, and as they walked back, this time hand in hand, Slim promised himself that he’d do better tomorrow.


	24. Day 24, Kedgeup: Cross-Dressing | Reluctant Sex/Blackmail | Balcony Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Kedgeup - Undertale Sans/Underfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Cross-Dressing_ | _Reluctant Sex/Blackmail_ | _Window/Balcony Sex_ | <s>Overstimulation</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Dub-Con

Comic barely had any time to admire the fascinating architecture he was slaving away at cleaning, Edge reclined in a posh chair and watching him with a calculating gaze. Underfell’s royal castle was especially interesting with the victorian gothic aesthetic and ominous vibe, so Comic would have been happily nerding out over it in plenty of other circumstances. This, though, was nothing short of torturous. His joints ached from hours of labor, and his normally comfortable clothes were nowhere to be found, so he couldn’t even take solace in feeling protected at the most basic level.

Edge had dressed him up in a corset and ‘dress’ that sported the oh so impressive opacity of tissue paper and just about as much modesty as the lingerie two sizes too small that you’d been promising yourself you’d eventually shrink to fit into for the past five years. It’s not like it hid much in the first place, but Comic still had to grit his teeth and shudder through the knowledge that as he was bent over attempting to make this bathtub the most pristine thing this side of his own personal hell, Edge’s stoic eyes were undoubtedly boring into the back of his pelvis, which, from what he could feel, was slick with sweat and warm with magic. Though to be fair, so was the rest of his body, but that made the experience feel like no less of a violation.

As soon as he felt he’d gotten the tub to a level where he wouldn’t be yelled at for leaving it so unacceptably vile, he righted his posture, took a moment to wince at the stiffness of his spine and hips, then turned to face the other monster in the room. “...Done.” The word sounded like it couldn’t decide to be packed with venom or utterly defeated on every possible level.

Edge was silent for a moment, but then, to Comic’s shock, smiled; sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the grandiose room. “Good job. You’ve been doing very well.”

Comic’s bullshit detectors were already going haywire at that comment, because the last time he checked, Edge giving praise was akin to a scientific impossibility around these parts. When he heard the pouring of liquid, however, and dumbfoundedly observed as Edge extended a glass towards him, no amount of suspicion could stop him. He was scampering forward in an instant, inhaling the contents of the glass in under a second and proceeding to stand there, eyesockets wide and quite unsure what to do.

“More?”

Comic nodded after a small pause, timidly handing the glass back to Edge so he could pour more of the fancy drink he’d been forced to make just prior to the absolutely enthralling bathtub task. Edge silently and willingly allowed Comic to drink more and more, somehow not seeming at all aggressive or domineering throughout the entire pathetic display. When he’d finally finished, he took a few deep breaths and tried to get a few good pops out of his spine, mentally preparing himself for whatever was next, but tensed and stopped all movement when he felt a large hand glide over his exposed clavicle and shoulder. 

“Feels like you’ve worked up a bit of a sweat. How about you take a bath?”

Comic slowly met Edge’s gaze. “...In the tub I just cleaned?”

Edge scoffed, though there was, quite uncharacteristically, very little scorn behind the sound. “Of course. I can just get one of the servants to clean it again later.”

Comic stood quietly for a little longer than he should’ve, truly baffled as to how the events of the past few minutes had transpired. In the end he deduced that no matter the reasons for Edge’s sudden behavior shift, he still shouldn’t risk angering him. “Okay.”

Stiffly, he shuffled back over to the tub, and turned the water on. As water began to flow and steam rose into the air of the room, Comic could swear he was going to combust. Edge’s eyes, silent and apathetic, spending not a single second where they weren’t sweeping over his body, sockets half lidded but missing absolutely nothing. When he felt it appropriate to turn the water off, he nearly jumped right in before remembering the ridiculous clothing he was in. He hesitated, but proceeded to wrestle with the corset until it fell, wincing as the pressure finally faded from around his ribs. The pitiful excuse of a dress fluttered to the ground on its own after that, not having been held up by anything else. Comic hoped he’d feel less exposed underwater as stepped into the bath, and shivered, the hot water succeeding in getting to relax at least a little bit. Even so, though, as he began to stroke over his bones with soap covered hands, he sensed Edge’s gaze even more strongly.

But this was his own fault, really, so did he really have the right to feel so transgressed? Maybe he could learn something from Edge, because being a nice person is what’d gotten him into this situation in the first place. Well, more accurately, supporting the caring nature of his brother. When Basil had formed a relationship with an Underfell monster that was unsurprisingly living in a terrible family situation, the Papyrus had taken it upon himself to save the other. One illegal universe hop later, and Edge was soon on their doorstep, fully intending to enjoy how fucked they’d be once he told his Asgore about this.

Comic knew his brother, very well, so before Basil could do something to jeopardize himself, he threw himself under the bus instead. ‘He’d do anything’ was the gist of his rushed offer, and before he’d even processed how much weight the statement truly carried, he was being dragged from his home and right into Edge’s quarters in Underfell’s castle as Captain. 

“So, you’ll now be doing anything for me,” Edge had said, malice glittering in his eyelights. “We can start at a week and see how I feel after that.” Comic, simultaneously shocked and defeated, had been instructed to undress, then put to work cleaning Edge’s office, bedroom, and now bathroom.

As he rinsed, Comic realized that he hadn’t exactly finished this room before Edge’s sudden shift in demeanor, so he announced that he was finished with great reluctance when the time came. Edge nodded once, then stood. He rummaged about in the room’s attached closet, coming back with a towel and bathrobe. The items were handed to Comic after he’d stepped from the tub, and he was told to emerge once dressed. He didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter, but he still did try to drag out the process of drying off and slipping into the robe by as much as possible.

When he stepped back out into the bedroom, he didn’t see Edge for a moment, but then spotted him through the silk curtains framing the entrance out onto the balcony. He shuffled out to meet him, turning to face him but not finding the courage to make eye contact. Edge shifted, uncrossing his legs.

“Come here.”

Comic didn’t really see why any further closeness would serve a purpose, but to keep the strange peace they’d seemingly found, he followed the order anyway, standing just before Edge’s chair, practically between his knees.

“Now, get down.”

Oh. A moment of shock, another of panic, then one of tired acceptance. Comic slowly knealed down, then looked up with wide eyes as he hesitantly extended his hands to the now extremely evident bulge in the other’s pants. When given a nod, he shakily began to unbuckle Edge’s belt, fumbling far more than he had any excuse to and having his cheeks warm with embarrassment by the time he’d succeeded in the task. The button and zipper he was next responsible for were thankfully far less of a challenge, but the large construct of sanguine magic now effectively freed was daunting on a level no buckles could’ve ever even dreamed of reaching.

He stalled, body frozen, but a strong hand pushing at the back of his skull forced him to take action. With a deep breath, Comic allowed Edge inside his mouth, wincing for a moment at the sharp flavor and small ridges scraping against his tongue but not having a chance to adjust with how Edge’s hand kept pushing. He closed one eye, fighting his instinct to gag when the other monster hit the back of his throat. The hand left, and after a shaky breath out his nasal cavity, Comic closed the other eye and leaned forward, grabbing Edge’s ilium for support and pulling back on his length enough to have sufficient room to do as expected of him. He ground his tongue against the bottom of Edge’s cock, pushing his mouth up and down the length of it and curling his toes under himself.

Now that he thought about it, it was pretty damn hilarious that he didn’t figure things out sooner. If Edge didn’t want into his pants, why would his first request have been to take them off and get into some ridiculous stripper outfit? As he managed to let Edge just slightly into his throat and swallow around him, something the skeleton had previously said came back to him. If, all of this time, Edge could’ve had the castle’s servants come and clean his room, why the hell had he bothered to make Comic do all of it?

When he felt a chill breeze against the back of his neck, he remembered that they were in fact outside, with no protection from any wandering eyes that might be residing below. Though, if Edge, with a reputation he would die to protect, was alright with this? It must’ve been private enough. ...Hopefully, at least. He was suddenly pulled up off of Edge’s magic, trails of saliva falling down Comic’s front as he looked expectantly upward into the other’s eyes. When encouraged to stand, he did, and realized exactly why he’d had to spend the day a maid. Robe hiked up, he was yanked into Edge’s lap, the larger monster’s cock slipping between his legs and rubbing against his pubis which was, shamefully, already warm and glowing with its own magic. With the stimulation and knowledge of exactly what was touching him in such an erotic manner, Comic had no difficulties with or even choice of forming his magic. He wasn’t sure what Edge wanted, and he knew his natural body was no prize, so he was fully prepared to try again with something different, but with how quickly two and then three of Edge’s saliva soaked fingers were working their way inside of him, he concluded that unnecessary.

They left all too soon and Comic squirmed with a pitiful noise of protest, but was cut off with one of his own choked grunts when four of the long digits returned, this time coated in lube that he had no idea where Edge had been hiding, but he couldn’t think of a reason to complain. He grit his teeth, trying to silence the humiliatingly submissive whines his body wanted so desperately to let free, but once he was being lifted up and then eased back down onto Edge’s length, he failed and beyond. He trembled and panted while Edge began to gently bounce him in his lap, whimpers and moans falling from his mouth without hesitation. He bucked his hips up when Edge pressed a fingertip to the tip of his cock, breaking the drop of precum forming there with his claw.

Again, he knew very well why Edge had waited this long to make his move. If he hadn’t been broken down with other tasks beforehand, Comic knew for a fact that he would not be consenting to this. He would be fighting and running for his damn life, but now here he was taking dick like the good little toy he was sure Edge intended to treat him as for the next days. Ah well. As much as he loathed to admit it, this was a lot better than chores, no matter how much he’d hate himself for it later.


	25. Day 25, Edgepuff: Tickling | Size Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Edgepuff - Undertale Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Body Swap</s> | _Tickling_ | _Size Queen_ | <s>Sensory Deprivation</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Edge is literally a fuckin dragon my dude

Basil loved many things about Snowdin Forest, hence why he chose to spend so much time within it. He’d seen a lot in his countless walks and adventures through the trees, so it had been months since anything had surprised him in his safe place, but today this streak was broken and beyond. Pulverized into countless shards, more like, because the last time he’d checked, dragons were mythical creatures that did not and never had existed outside of fiction.

The creature had slunk from the trees and onto the path just before him, stopping him in his tracks. He was of course terrified for a moment, but some of this was replaced with disbelief when he observed that the dragon’s irises, as they stared into him, were the same as a sanguine red he knew very,  _ very _ well. Another moment in silence, and the dragon made no move to attack. It seemed… to be waiting for him?

“...Edge..?” Basil eventually squeaked out, blinking at the magnificent beast before him. “I-Is that you?”

The dragon made a guttural noise that might have been mistaken for a growl, but Basil could recognize it as more akin to a trill. Convinced, he righted his stance and looked up at this new draconic version of his boyfriend, eyelights wide with wonder. His breath rushed out of him in a hushed gasp when Edge reached out and with a clawed hand easily as big as his entire ribcage, nudged him towards the treeline. Basil followed, being gently pushed along by the strong limb and then the tip of a large, leathery wing. A few minutes of walking later, and the two beings had reached the mouth of a cave, eliciting another breath of wonder from Basil as, again, he thought he knew this whole forest. He ducked inside first, Edge close behind, and found the expanse within to be relatively small for such an impressively sized creature to live within; the majority of the floorspace taken up by a large nest constructed of evergreen branches from outside and lined with soft scraps of fabric that Basil could recognize as old blankets from Edge’s home back in Underfell.

Quite wise to what was happening at this point, Basil, cheeks bright with tangerine magic, willingly fell back into the nest, settling onto his back and squirming as Edge slowly began to maneuver his clothing off, evidently being mindful of his new and quite hazardous looking claws. Two boots, a pair of shorts and a pair of tights later, and Basil was left to revel in his record breaking embarrassment at the fact that magic had quite obviously began to coalesce in his pelvic inlet already - but he couldn’t help it! Everyone he was close to knew how much he adored fantasy of all types, but that dragons in particular were what had always fascinated him the most ever since he was a babybones. Edge, however, was the only one with the full knowledge of all the facets the descriptor of ‘fascinated’ covered.

His shirt was pulled up and then one touch, almost like a kiss, to the front of his spine from a smooth, scaly muzzle was all it took for Basil’s body to react enough so that Edge had something else to pay attention to. The dragon slowly opened its jaws, hot breath fogging as it billowed from between sharp teeth and up from flaring nostrils, dark red eyes gleaming in the cave’s dimness. Edge moved his long, spike-lined neck to align his mouth with the other’s pelvis, a wet, spidery tongue slinking down until it made contact with warm magic. Basil jolted his hips upward as the hot tendril of flesh rubbed over the bottom of his shaft, teasing at the tip of him for a moment before flicking lower to stroke the inside of his femur until more magic had swelled into lean thighs.

With a satisfied huff and growl, Edge opened his mouth further, staring into Basil’s eyes with his own smoldering ones as long, viscous strands of drool fell from his maw and down onto the much smaller being’s body, landing on his cock before rolling in streams down his sides and between his legs. Basil shivered, then moaned and pushed back against Edge’s snout when the beast’s tongue snaked inside of him and coiled, the tip of it flicking up against his prostate. Heat radiated up through Basil’s body, and he panted, but then huffed out an indignant mewl when the stimulation left. His vision focused again, however, when Edge crawled up his body, the muscles of powerful haunches tensing as he positioned his lower body in a way that would work. Basil couldn’t see Edge’s face now from how big his body was, but did indeed have a full view as a slit in the soft scales of his newly draconic partner’s underbelly parted, a slick and pointed head beginning to emerge followed by the rest of the creature’s daunting length, a row of sharp ridges running along the top and bottom.

Basil could already imagine exactly what it would feel like before his partner made any move, but once Edge did his suspicions were very swiftly confirmed. His draconic lover prodded inside of him quite easily from all of the fluids covering the entirety of his lower body, but things soon became more of a struggle. Basil loved it though, the searing pleasure shot through with sparks of pain as he was pushed to his limits, magic stretching and struggling to take inch after inch of Edge’s new cock. When Basil finally felt scales press against the insides of his thighs, he was being penetrated all the way up to his ribcage, Edge taking up so much room inside of him that with anything further, it would’ve proved impossible without breaking a pelvic bone or two. Basil didn’t mind, though. Quite the opposite, actually, as he couldn’t deny that he’d been trying to reach this level with himself for a long while, and now had this legendary beast before him to thank for helping in his goal.

When Edge moved, the unusually sharp and drastic textures lining his cock harshly raked the incredibly strained and therefore incredibly sensitive magic entrapping it, sending Basil writhing. Edge snarled when he wasn’t screamed at to stop, putting more muscle behind the primal thrusts he had clearly been fighting to suppress. Basil gripped at the soft bottom of the nest so hard his hands trembled, noises some frantic mix of hissing and screaming. Edge knew, though, that sounds such as those meant he was doing well. A deep noise rumbling in its throat, the dragon contracted its body, with surprising flexibility managing to bend back on itself and bring its head down to a point where it could rest its muzzle at the bottom of Basil’s sternum, tongue lolling as it feverishly rutted into the far smaller being. He was already enough of a mess as it was, so when Edge bent his head down and ran his tongue over his bottommost ribs and summoned body, his sanity was on its way out at an even faster pace. The draconic tongue had small ridges all over it like a cat’s, teasingly raking across his bones and magic to send tireless jolts of ticklish sensation down his spine. When the tapered tip of the tongue stretched down and pressed against the already dribbling slit at the tip of Basil’s cock, he was done for. 

The Papyrus let out a shrill sound, joints locking up and insides somehow squeezing even more tightly around the vast mass invading it. Edge’s head snapped up, lips curling to reveal glistening fangs and fiery eyes glazing over. Basil felt the first warm shot of his own cum land across his abdomen, but didn’t have time to pay much attention to anything to do with himself after that as an animalistic roar straight from a storybook boomed from the salivating jaws of the beast atop him. Two more shallow and brutal thrusts and Basil could feel himself being filled, an absurd amount of warmth being forced into the innermost depths of his body with a single twitch of Edge’s massive cock. There was no more room inside after that, so the dragon was forced to pull back, the wet weight of his length settling on top of Basil’s comparably miniature one before continuing on its mission to mark its territory. 

Basil’s breaths rattled his ribcage as they rushed in and out of him, hot waves of cum splashing up to coat his stomach, bottom ribs, and then tragically still equipped shirt. When Edge had finally settled into a steady panting, flow reduced to a slow dribble, Basil cracked open an eyesocket to observe the carnage before him. Despite his new physical form, it was still the same translucent and glowing red ectoplasm that Edge had produced, which delighted him for all of a few seconds before he remembered that there was a very specific consequence of this.

“So…” he eventually coughed out, voice hoarse, “Looks like you found a magical spell or something to turn into a dragon. Know of any others that can get the stains out of clothes?”


	26. Day 26, Swapcest: Ageplay | Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Swapcest - Underswap Sans/Underswap Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Ageplay_ | _Lingerie_ | <s>Exhibitionism</s> | <s>Fangs</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** None

Blue knew that his brother had always hated being the elder sibling. He could see it in the lines of his face, the bags under his eyes, that the expectation of being wise and taking charge was immensely stressful. But now that they’d made it through, and life was easier, he’d gotten better. They lived as equals, and that was just how Blue liked it. As he’d recently discovered, however, Stretch hadn’t quite let it go yet. He still thought back to those times often, the Papyrus had confessed, and wished he could be in Blue’s place, because he knew that if he were put in the position, he would have been the best older brother any monster could’ve ever asked for.

Blue had predictably maybe cried a little, and then crushed the other monster in a very enthusiastic hug. He offered, later, after some thought, that they could pretend. After all that was what they’d used to do as children, so it seemed fitting. Stretch appeared hesitant externally, saying it wasn’t really worth the trouble, but Blue could see right through that act. There was no hiding the way that Stretch’s eyelights began to glitter as soon as the idea was mentioned.

So, Blue called him on his bullshit, and that was that. The roleplay was in small ways at first, such as Blue verbally referring to Stretch as ‘little bro’ and other details like that, but this mildness did not last long. Stretch soon began presenting younger and younger, tension built and built, one thing led to another, and now they were here. Blue? No problems with it. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Are you ready to go yet, Sans?”

Blue blinked at the sight before him, his older - no, younger - sibling’s body clung to by thin black fabric that barely made it past his pelvis and was secured at the top with a tie around the neck that looked as if it would snap if disturbed by a light breeze. “Yes. Are you?” he eventually asked in response.

“I just need to put my shoes on, and then-”

“Woah woah, wait,” Blue cut him off, stepping towards him. He was clearly the shorter of them, but Stretch’s demeanor was extremely effective in making him seem smaller in spite of that. “You think you’re going to school in this?” He reached out and slipped a finger beneath the fabric of the dress, slowly tracing along the rib it ended at. 

Stretch shivered, but his voice was steady as well as extremely whiny when it spoke. “Oh come on, it’s so pretty! D-Don’t you think?” He stepped away from Blue’s hand and twirled around, the looser fabric at the very bottom of the dress fluttering around magic freckled femurs.

“Yes,” Blue murmured, closing the distance between them again. “And that’s exactly the problem.” He took another step forward, forcing Stretch to shuffle further back until his legs had hit the couch. 

The Papyrus gasped when strong hands gripped his arms and turned him around, then bent him over the arm of their couch. “Do you even know what people would think of someone your age dressing like this?” Blue questioned, voice low.

“Um… I-I-”

“They’d like it.  _ Too _ much.” One of Blue’s hands traveled to the bottom of the dress, slowly peeled it back and off of Stretch’s hips, and revealed something equally immodest beneath.

“But-! I like it too!” Stretch whimpered, wriggling slightly. “Isn’t that the only thing that really matters?

“It does matter,” Blue calmly assured, a hand coming to possessively grip one of his little brother’s hips. “But other things do, too.” His free hand pressed into Stretch’s spine, pinning him, and the other moved to grind against his coccyx, just above the very obvious glow of marigold magic seeping through the thin strip of material that covered him between his legs.

“Like what?” Stretch huffed, moving his hips in a way that while easily interpretable as innocent, succeeded in grinding himself against his brother’s hand. 

“Like _you_," Blue stressed, hand stroking up the silky black lace covering his sibling’s sacrum. “I know you don’t understand, but… monsters can do bad things when someone looks too pretty.”

“...You think I’m pretty, Sans?” Stretch mewled, confident demeanor fading as he desperately fidgeted under Blue’s touch.

“Yes.” He pressed the heel of his palm between Stretch’s legs, feeling his clit erect and wetness already soaked through the thin fabric of the ridiculously small panties he’d managed to squeeze himself into.

Stretch jolted and let out a small yelp, magic pulsing as Blue continually pressed at it. “B-But… this doesn’t seem so bad… why-”

“I’ll tell you later,” Blue whispered huskily, cutting his brother off. “You don’t need to worry about it right now.”

Stretch went still, and let out a sharp breath of defiance. “Well I’m already late now, thanks to you.” He moved, suddenly, pushing Blue back off of him and gracefully standing back up alongside him, posture confident even as his knees trembled and thick droplets of fluid dribbled down the insides of his legs.

“...What-”

Stretch carefully lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Blue with wide, innocent eyes. “You treat me like I’m still a baby.”

Blue went rigid when two large hands began to tease across the very poorly hidden impression of his erection through his pants. “I-”

“I know more than you think I do, Sans!” Stretch continued with a loud breath out of his nasal cavity, a thumb rubbing small circles against the tip of the older brother’s cock. “I don’t have to be a grown-up to notice the difference between the way you try to touch me and the ways strangers do. I also know that where  _ you _ put your hands…” he undid the button of Blue’s pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, “Is somewhere you  _ really _ want to keep to yourself.”

Both due to having no valid comeback and plainly losing his voice, Blue decided not to reply. He was carefully pulled free of his jeans and a soft mouth moved in to trace up and down the side of his shaft, followed by a series of playful laps and a youthful giggle as a hand wrapped firmly around the base of him.

“No school for me today, I guess,” Stretch hummed, pulling the foreskin back from the head of Blue’s cock and flicking the tip of his tongue against the precum that had started to swell at the slit. “But maybe I can get you to teach me some stuff for once instead!”


	27. Day 27, Nightcest (Reflection): Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Nightcest (or Reflection) - Corrupted Nightmare/Uncorrupted Nightmare
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Latex</s> | <s>Phone Sex/Sexting</s> | <s>Maid/Butler</s> | _Tentacles_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from one of my closest friends! This is their favorite pairing, and it's quite rare from what I understand. I've only seen it called Nightcest or Nightmarecest but their special name for the ship is Reflection.
> 
> Corrupted Nightmare is called Mirror, and Uncorrupted Nightmare is called Crown.

Mirror was in a bad mood. Granted, that was quite normal for him, but this time he was in a worse mood than usual. Other than that, though, things were going pretty normal. Dream was being the fuckass of the century and his poor, poor alternate was being subjugated to his nonsensical, enraged ramblings about it.

“So then he goes and starts saying something about those _ damn arrows again _ and-”

He was cut off with a very loud sigh, to which he scrunched his face up even further and directed his eyes to Crown, who was gazing at him with infuriating levels of calmness. “Dear, I believe we had a conversation frighteningly similar to this two days ago.”

“...And?”

Another sigh from Crown, though it held no scorn or frustration. “It’s pretty clear you’ve been pretty high-strung these past few weeks. Maybe I could help? Some sort of cosmic lotion I ordered from Outertale arrived this morning.”

Mirror knew that his companion meant well, but he could interpret this proposition in no other way than '_Would a massage help, you depressed bastard?_' Even so, that was… sadly quite accurate, so any attempts to protest would only make him look like even more of an idiot. 

“...Yeah. Okay.”

Because Crown was royalty and all that - hence the nickname - the castle they shared miraculously contained a massage room. Many centuries in the past, trusted citizens of Dreamtale would have been employed to work here, but because of the whole apocalyptic apple tree incident… the two of them would have to do all of the work for now. This was relieving for Mirror, though, because the thought of some rando even trying to touch him ended in a mental scenario with one very dead innocent and one very upset him. Crown was… not at all a stranger, however. Mirror pulled off his top, and moved to lay down on the massage table, but was stopped with a quiet comment.

“Pants would be quite troublesome in the event of me massaging your legs, don’t you think?”

...Yes, they would be. Cheeks warming slightly, Mirror continued to disrobe until there was nothing to see but his bones, sticky with a perpetually flowing layer of black fluid alongside a mass of tentacles sprouting from either side of his spine, shyly wriggling and coated in the same dark substance. He let out a small huff of indignance even though he had fully agreed to this, and moved to lay face down upon the table. Before he settled his face down onto the comfortably contoured area meant to support his head, he caught a glimpse of the lotion Crown was pulling from one of the room’s cupboards. It did indeed look suspiciously like some poor, unsuspecting nebula was captured and stuffed into a tiny bottle. Outer universes were weird, with their galaxy-patterned everything.

His contemptuous thoughts faded when he was able to smell the lotion, which did scarily well in getting him to calm down. He almost couldn’t remember why he was so epically pissed anymore! Well, not really, but a nice smell was a nice smell regardless. He jumped slightly when two warm, lotion covered hands pressed flat against his shoulder blades, but settled soon after, letting out a long breath. Crown gently kneaded against his shoulders, then moved up to press and stroke at his clavicles and cervical vertebrae. At first the feeling was simply background noise as he predictably fell back into his pit of bad, racing thoughts but as time wore on, the hands touching him cleared away the fog and took the spotlight in his mind.

“That’s it, love. Relax and let that tension go,” Crown murmured when he got a small pop from low in the other’s spine.

Mirror couldn’t tell if the noise he made in response was closer to a grumble or a groan, a small bit of magic coming to warm his face. He couldn’t help but shiver when Crown grabbed onto his hips, thumbs moving down to rub circles into the dips of his ilium, but then jolted slightly when the rubbing turned to gentle tugging, and a voice spoke out.

“Come on, I know you’re more than bones. Let me get everything.”

This time he made a noise that was certainly a grumble and no further, his blush brightening. “Be patient.”

He found it hard to concentrate while his partner’s hands were touching him in that slow, sensual way he’d always found massages to invoke, but eventually managed to kick his magic into gear. Ectoflesh slowly swelled from his bones, forming an abdomen, hips, and thighs, the color and glow completely stifled by the blackness still coating him in his entirety. Crown’s hands were back on him in an instant, stroking along his sides while the skeleton leaned forward for better leverage, soft breaths ghosting against the back of Mirror’s neck. He shivered, toes curling and hands clenching into fists from where they rested on the supports beneath the massage table.

On and on the hands wandered; all over his back, down his legs, and then on the curves of his ass, where the touches felt very suspiciously akin to groping rather than proper massage techniques. He remained silent, biting the inside of his cheek as his face grew ever warmer. When Crown’s hands crept downward and began to lightly caress at the insides of his thighs, Mirror’s eyes flew open. With his senses coming back to him now, a few things that he had somehow neglected to notice until this point became painfully apparent.

The magic between his legs had evolved far beyond the state of smoothness it had originally been in, now sporting bright teal folds that he could very clearly feel had dribbled down onto the table. But the major problem here was that Crown had certainly known this would happen. In fact, in his new turmoil he was just now able to recall the happenings of one of his drunken nights from a week or so ago, where he’d rambled on for a solid five minutes about how much of a massive fucking turn on massages were. ...He should really keep himself away from intoxicating substances, but he was too far in now so why bother trying to escape the situation at this point? Crown’s hands were gripping with more demand now.

The only issue here was that he was supposed to be the top, and was currently in quite the compromising position. A few seconds of intense strategization later, and Mirror had concocted his master plan. “Y’know, babe, maybe… maybe you could stop playing so dumb and let me up?” Absolutely flawless, impeccable words and execution. There was no way this could possibly fail to work. After a few moments of agonizing silence, Mirror was quite tragically forced to reevaluate his strategy when all he got in response was a quiet hum and teasing fingertips creeping even higher.

He sucked in a breath, convinced it was physically impossible to grow any warmer. Alright, alright, he could work with this. He just needed to catch Crown off guard and then he could ultimately dom the other like in his dreams! ...Even though it never really worked out that way, but that was neither here nor there. He shifted one of the many tentacles he had resorted to coiling around his humeri to keep them from acting as erratic as his thoughts were, and moved it backward. He had intended to sneak it into Crown’s pants, but his mission failed before it really even had the chance to start. Those damn hands darted and grabbed the black tendril, then manipulated it directly into a hot and panting mouth. 

Mirror went rigid. Things touching his tentacles didn’t typically feel like much, but with the state his magic was in and the… very suggestive manner his counterpart was going about the contact, the feeling was something that did nothing to help with his disheveled state. He was horrified at the high squeak that escaped him when he was suddenly grabbed by the arms, and flipped onto his back. His breath rushed out of him, thoughts failing to make much sense while he watched a glistening violet tongue curl around his tentacle while a clenching throat teased at its tip. If that sight along with the sensations it was sending down his spine and right down to his groin weren’t enough, what was waiting for him further down was nothing short of catastrophic as far as his composure was concerned.

Crown’s clothing was mysteriously missing, for how long now he could have no idea, and the monster had his magic formed into the angular silhouette of his body. The only thing left to cover it were a pair of concerningly small and sheer panties that Mirror had no idea ever existed in his significant other’s wardrobe. But they ruined him. Fuck, did they ruin him. He spluttered and throbbed between the legs, hands gripping at the sides of the table while Crown climbed atop it and forced his knees apart as he moved to press their bodies together. Trails of saliva ran down Crown’s chin and slid along the length of the tentacle when he pulled off of it with a breath, not bothering to wipe at the mess while he smiled down at Mirror.

“Like I said, love, relax.”

He moved his hand to shift the small bit of lacy fabric covering him aside, strands of the arousal that had seeped into it slowly breaking as he pulled. Mirror was just about ready to pronounce himself dead by this point, but was brought back when two fingers pressed themselves between his inner labia to drag some of the fluid pooled at his entrance up to his engorged clit. His back arched and he bit back a hiss, but the noise came out as a choke when Crown moved his hips to press their magic together.

Crown hummed as he rocked his body forward, crushing their clits together and smiling slyly at the squirming he got in return. Mirror clenched his jaw, dreading any sort of comments coming his way to make light of how absolutely wrecked he already was. In order to prevent this, he moved to gently rub one of his tentacles up the front of the other monster’s cervical vertebrae and as planned, Crown took it back into his mouth, slick tongue lifting to firmly grind the wriggling appendage against the roof of his mouth. Mirror jolted, surprised by the intensity of the stimulation that gave him and in response, his hips involuntarily twitched upwards against Crown’s. He felt a small moan around the tentacle still crammed into his lover’s mouth, the vibrations finally succeeding in unlocking his jaw to let out a whimper.

While Crown began to slowly grind against him, Mirror took a few measures to avoid any awkward flailing he could see in his future. He coiled two more pairs of his tentacles around either one of Crown’s slender thighs, two around his upper arms, then loosely wound the final one around his neck. Crown looked quite pleased by all of this, some noise between a giggle and a groan sounding around the tentacle that had begun to creep down his throat as he reached with a thumb to pull back Mirror’s clitoral hood. Said monster shivered, toes curling from their position of being lifted in the air from how wide his legs were spread to allow proper access. 

Crown’s speed increased, ectoflesh clashing as swollen clits and sopping lips slicked and ground together. Mirror could feel himself clenching the open air, panting around his strained groans as an ache began building low in his abdomen. Fluids from the both of them mixed together and slid down onto the table, nothing able to be heard above their ragged breaths and disgruntled noises of pleasure aside from the sounds of wet pops and colliding hips. Crown finally released the tentacle in his mouth with a moan, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Mirror’s head while his movements grew more rough. 

Mirror hissed, hands shooting up to grip the other monster’s wrists for support. Weakly rotating his lower body up into Crown’s movements, he clumsily moved the one loose tentacle, dripping with purple magic, between their bodies. They both cried out when the hot, slippery appendage pushed against their stinging magic, compressing their clits even further as they throbbed and ground together. Just as he could feel his breaths growing short and joints locking up, a pleasant burn rapidly swelling deep in his magic, Crown went completely rigid atop him and choked on a moan.

Mirror could feel his eyelights dilating and his head spinning while Crown trembled in orgasm atop him, only a few seconds of breathlessly gawking at the sight passing before he was joining him. Writhing bodies and chaotic breathing slowly faded to stillness and calm little pants as they came down from the high of their joint climax, Crown falling forward to rest their bodies together.

Mirror loosened his grip on his partner’s wrists, arms flopping back down to his sides. Crown lifted his head, smiled tiredly, and pressed a firm kiss to Mirror’s forehead. “Feel better?”

He had to swallow a good few times before he was able to hum in confirmation, allowing his tentacles to go limp and unravel from the other’s limbs. Crown sat up with a sigh and slowly pulled their sensitive magic apart, viscous strands of their combined fluids stretching between them like glimmering spiderwebs before finally snapping and rendering them completely separated.

“About time I finish that massage, don’t you think? It’s safe to say I got pretty distracted for a bit there.”


	28. Day 28, HoneyBBQ: Micro/Macro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** HoneyBBQ - Underswap Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** _Micro/Macro_ | <s>Cum Inflation</s> | <s>Outdoor Sex</s> | <s>Master/Mistress</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Sounding

“If our Undynes can do shit like this, why can’t they give us like, infinite food or cure our chronic fatigue or something?” Slim’s voice was pretty much just prolonged squeaking now, which Stretch found to be both hilarious and adorable.

“Maybe they’re just _ really _ kinky.”

“Hey!!”

Stretch scoffed, and used one large hand to scoop up his now miniature boyfriend, temporarily shrunk to the size of his palm because of an invention the Swap Undynes had collaborated on. “You’re one to talk.”

He stroked his thumb up and down the incredibly delicate front of Slim’s summoned body, two tiny hands coming to grab at his knuckle for support as the little skeleton shivered. “You obviously love this.”

Purple pinpricks of eyelights looked away, a blush warming downsized, angular cheekbones. Slim didn’t argue against that statement, back arching when the thumb came to gently grind between his legs. Stretch smiled, body tingling with excitement and delight when he felt the magic begin to form. He had to be careful once it had, but it was quite exhilarating to know he could turn his lover into a mess with a singular fingertip. Slim whimpered and ground his hips up into Stretch’s thumb; a tiny replica of his cock dribbling a fleck of fluid onto the soft bone slowly rubbing at it.

Stretch distantly pondered any interesting directions he could take this as he lifted Slim to his face and slowly licked up his entire abdomen, leaving the tiny, squirming monster coated in a slick layer of his magic. Slim was obviously far too tiny for any typical form of sex or to even effectively return oral and things of the like. The monster was pressing his forehead to Stretch’s nasal ridge, rapid breaths tickling his face while he flicked the tip of his tongue along the underside of the small skeleton’s length. Stretch hummed, closing his mouth to plant a drool-filled kiss on Slim's cock and stomach. Slim let out a squeak when his magic slipped under the soft bone of Stretch’s mouth that served as an upper lip would, the sensitive magic being pushed against a slick tooth.

Aha! Stretch was struck with a sudden idea as his shrunken companion wriggled against his face; proceeding to gently pull Slim away in order to set him back down onto their bed, much to the smaller monster’s dismay. “Did… I do something wrong?” He hoarsely whispered, the sound barely audible.

“Of course not, love, just give me a moment,” Stretch murmured.

His magic had done the favor of forming of its own accord for him, so all he had to do was clumsily unbutton and unzip his shorts, a blush deepening on his face as Slim observed, eyes widening when he was presented with something very familiar but undoubtedly far more daunting this time around. “U-Um… I can’t-”

Stretch quietly shushed him, gently nudging the tiny monster between his legs and towards his magic. “I know.”

“Then what-” Slim was again cut off with a shiver as his little cock was forcefully pressed up against the leaking slit in Stretch’s, miniature hands instinctively coming to press against the structure of marigold magic. It took him a moment, but the flush on the downsized monster’s cheeks was soon to brighten. “Oh, you want me to..?”

A slow nod in response, Stretch curling a hand around the base of himself to keep steady. They’d done this before - though obviously with toys - but this situation was certainly far more exciting to Stretch. Slim was rarely the top even at his normal size, so a look of nervousness was detectable on his face, but once the monster had gotten over his hesitation, positioned himself, and slowly pushed his magic within Stretch’s with a soft gasp, he looked far too overwhelmed to continue with any sort of worry. 

Stretch let out a quiet groan, using his free hand to stroke a thumb over the entirety of his alternate’s cheek. “There you go, good boy.” He felt Slim shiver, pleasantly ticklish against him. “Now, I want you to make yourself cum.”

Tiny, shimmering eyelights looked up to him, then flicked back down. Slim slowly shifted, dragging his little cock out of the slick passage of Stretch’s urethra and then pushing it back in, marigold precum dripping down his legs and onto his feet where miniature toes curled into the blankets he was standing upon. He repeated the motion a few times, hesitantly, but then after another second of eye contact and getting reassured, managed to fall into a rhythm of shallow little thrusts as he weakly gripped at the far larger monster’s magic.

“Good job,” Stretch breathily whispered, beginning to slowly stroke his hand up and down his shaft while Slim used his body to pleasure himself.

The small monster couldn’t get very deep, or stretch him very far, but the rapid dragging of Slim’s magic against the inside of such a sensitive area still sent ticklish shocks of pleasure down his length and into his pelvis where a burn was starting to build. Slim had already been quite flustered, and this was no doubt equally exciting for him, so it wasn’t long before he was trembling and growing unsteady in his movements.

“H-Honey, I-”

Stretch was using both hands now, one to hold his dribbling cock in place and the other to stroke it as vigorously as could be managed. “Keep… going…” he panted in response, voice strained. 

Slim followed the directions, and true to his word, came to a trembling halt in his motions with a high-pitched cry just a few moments later. Stretch mumbled out a moan at the sight of his shrunken lover squirming against the head of his cock, and the feeling of tiny, warm spurts of cum shooting into him. He could see the plum magic glowing through the light orange shade of his, feel the rapid breaths going along with Slim’s squeaking, and it was all too much.

Slim choked on his own breath and fell backwards into a sitting position on the bed when his own release was shot right back out at him, followed by a flood of bright fluid from the bigger skeleton. When Stretch’s climax had ended and Slim was left to shudder in a big puddle of their combined magic, two large hands were soon to scoop the little monster up and lift him back to Stretch’s face. Slim let out a pleased whimper when a warm and comforting tongue started to curl around his delicate body, cleaning up the mess with a ginger kiss slipped in here and there.

Once satisfied with his job, Stretch moved his lover down to rest against his chest. “Good invention, then?”

Slim turned his face into the soft fabric of his companion’s sweatshirt, body fading to leave him nothing but a gathering of fragile, magic flushed bones. “...Yeah.”


	29. Day 29, HorrorSwapcest: Omorashi/Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** HorrorSwapcest - Horrorswap Sans/Horrorswap Papyrus
> 
> **Prompts:** <s>Cuckolding</s> | _Omorashi/Watersports_ | <s>Office/Workplace</s> | <s>Soul Sex</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** Very slight humiliation, and commands to stop are ignored but it's all completely consensual because no safeword is used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrorswap! A relatively rare AU with no widely accepted nicknames that I know of, so I've made my own: Sans is called Snap, and Papyrus is called Spindle.
> 
> Omo is also a kink that I'm secretly really into, but I've never written it before aside from once in a previous chapter here. Sorry if it seems off to people more experienced in the department!

Snap slyly peered at Spindle as they lay in their bed, each monster occupied with their own solitary activity. Spindle was lost in his phone as per usual, but Snap was pretty sure he had no clue what had happened for at least a few pages of his book now. It was hard to focus on anything, let alone a subpar novel from the librarby, when he was so caught up in his scheming. 

Horrortale monsters were used to human - or, ‘normal’ - consumables because of the ecosystem breakdowns indicative of all Horror universes, but the two Horrorswap brothers had been away for nearly a month now. It paid to have a network of multiversal buddies, for the purposes of friendship, unlimited offworld vacations, and delightful ploys such as the one Snap was carrying out now. Now that his brother had once again become accustomed to the luxuries of monster food, he was sure to be unprepared when Snap scraped together his spare money to buy him a haul of his favorite drinks from their home universe.

Now of course Snap would have done this for the simple purpose of displaying his love for the other monster, but there was a catch. A very simple catch, but knowing how cripplingly passive Spindle was by nature, a catch unable to be evaded. 

Gleaming turquoise eyelights flicked to the side, observing his brother again. Finally home, he was dressed quite liberally, in only a loose, flowy top and one of the many pairs of delicate panties Snap had gifted him over the years. In addition, a body was summoned beneath the clothing out of necessity due to the influx of human beverages, gorgeous amber magic stretched taut over equally beautiful bones. That sight alone was exciting enough, but far better things were sure to transpire if all went according to plan. 

As predicted, Spindle started periodically shifting after about another half hour of lying around, then set his phone down with a sigh a little while later. “Be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Snap asked innocently in response, internally jumping for joy at the chance to get that accursed book out of his sighs as he put it on the bedside table.

“Bathroom.”

“Okay, but first come look at this thing in the book I’m reading. I think you’d think it’s funny.” A lie as painful as this forced patience was, but it would have to do.

Spindle lazily crawled over, on his hands and knees above Snap’s lap as he gazed expectantly at the discarded book. “Yeah?”

Snap didn’t respond, or even look in the book’s direction. Two strong hands landed on delicate hips, and guided them down to sit atop his lap. Spindle only looked confused at first, but after an unsuccessful attempt to shift away, clearly realized what was happening. “...Let me go.”

Snap smiled sweetly. “In a few minutes.” His grip wasn’t harsh enough to hurt his brother or to prevent him from getting away if he  _ really _ wanted to, but was plenty to hold him in place and make his intentions very clear.

Spindle squirmed, discomfort visibly growing. “I need… to go… o-or…”

This trick was new, yes, but the desired outcome was old news to the elder sibling. Snap knew that his brother had no doubts about what was going to happen. He also knew that Spindle, unwillingly, loved every second of these games, and wouldn’t earnestly try to escape or use their safeword.

“I know,” was Snap’s only response.

Spindle whimpered in protest as Snap slowly moved one of his hands to rest atop the older monster’s low abdomen, warm and swollen with excess magic. “Don’t…”

Snap didn’t respond at all now, pushing to put a small amount of pressure on the skeleton’s body. Spindle tensed atop him in response, hands coming to desperately grip the fabric of his shirt. He pushed slightly harder, and his brother began to tremble. Just when he could tell that Spindle was at his limit, Snap stopped, moving his hand back to his companion’s hip. The Papyrus relaxed slightly, though he was still radiating discomfort. 

“Please…”

Snap traced a thumb along the ridge of Spindle’s iliac crest over the ectoflesh covering it, then lightly pressed with the finger, earning a little jolt. A second of rest, then more little taps, up his brother’s sides and bottommost ribs. Tickling.

Spindle squeaked, wriggling atop the other monster. Snap enjoyed the involuntary rocking of his brother’s hips he was causing, feeling his control slip. He kept going, making his touches more rapid and forceful until he felt a small bit of warmth seep into his lap and heard a pathetic mumble from Spindle. “No…”

Snap stopped, allowing the other monster to pant for a few moments, but then brought his palm back to the place it needed to be, and pushed twice as hard as he had in the minutes prior. There it was. Spindle cried out, body shaking as he squeezed Snap’s hips tight with his legs, hands scrabbling to grab something for support but eventually failing, falling to Spindle’s sides as he groaned, accepting defeat. But to Snap, this was nothing short of an amazing victory. He curled his toes as he felt a long, hot rush of fluids soak into his clothing, slide against the magic he had summoned, and drip down to pool at his sides where it worked to get through the sheets. Luckily for him, mattress protectors did as advertised and he didn’t find cleaning a bother. Plus, only a fool would worry about such a thing when something like  _ this _ was waiting to be experienced instead.

Spindle’s flow was halting now, the tall skeleton shuddering as the last trickles of urine left his body. He panted while Snap gently massaged at his hips, face a mix of sternness, shyness, and undeniable lust when he finally looked up. “G-God… Goddammit, Sans.”

Snap smiled, starting to gently push and pull at his brother to grind him atop his lap. He knew that Spindle could certainly feel him, summoned and painfully hard pressing up between the older sibling’s legs; the magic there now only protected by a thin layer of piss-soaked fabric. “I’m sorry,” he purred.

Spindle huffed, shakily lifting himself to his knees. “No you aren’t.” The skeleton reached down with an unsteady hand to pull at Snap’s pants enough to free his magic, then slowly traced his fingertips up and down the underside of his length. “...You’d better make this worth it to me.” Spindle tugged his panties to the side to reveal his abused magic, gleaming with wetness in the room’s dim light. He sat back down onto Snap’s lap, a muffled groan escaping him as his brother’s cock spread his inner labia and pressed to his engorged clit.

Snap made noise alongside him as their magic met, hands gliding up and down the monster’s sides and thighs to feel as much of him as possible. “Don’t worry, I will.” He moaned again when Spindle began to grind on him, the copious amounts of lubrication from his brother’s piss and arousal alike making the motions easy as well as incredibly gratifying for both of them.

His body still clearly recovering, Spindle soon fell forward, caught and gently lowered down to rest his head on Snap’s shoulder. While the Papyrus continued moving his lower body to stimulate them below, Snap turned his head to the side, peppering the side of the monster’s skull with feathery, loving kisses. Spindle really did put up with so much, and he appreciated it more than he knew.

A few minutes later when Spindle’s body had stopped with its shaking, Snap whispered. “Can you sit up?”

“Yes,” Spindle murmured, a little gasp following. He began to shift, and with much of Snap’s assistance, was soon properly sat atop the younger sibling’s lap again.

Snap looked over the sight before him; the flushed and freckled face of the monster he loved most in the world, the shape of the body he’d rather hold above all else, and gorgeous folds of amber magic hugging his shaft, liquids of all varieties making a mess of both monsters. He snuck a thumb down to massage small circles against Spindle’s clitoral hood, getting a small whimper in response. “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah…” came a grumble in response, the Papyrus’ face growing ever brighter. “Just help me.”

Responding with actions rather than words, Snap helped to lift Spindle back to his knees, strands of the fluids connecting them breaking as their magic separated. He grabbed him own magic next, positioning himself and gently guiding his brother to comfortably sit down around him. Spindle winced slightly as he was lowered onto Snap’s cock, but seemed to relax once fully seated. 

“Is this okay?” Snap breathed, nearly breathless at the feeling of the other skeleton’s silken walls gripping him.

“Yeah, just… just a sec…”

Snap returned his thumb to Spindle’s clit, slowly circling the swollen bead of magic until his brother had loosened to a comfortable level around him, body in full acceptance of his within it. He looked up for permission, and Spindle swallowed thickly, giving a small nod. With Snap’s assistance, the elder sibling began to slightly rock atop the other, slowly at first. The pace of course increased with time, Spindle eventually gaining the strength to set a gentle pace of rising and falling in his brother’s lap, long arms extended forward to grip Snap’s sides for support. Said monster was finding it increasingly hard to keep his composure, feeling himself hit the back of his brother’s magic each time he settled back down at the hilt of his cock. He surely couldn’t take much more at this rate, so he moved his thumb and forefinger back to Spindle’s clit, engorged and sensitive as ever. 

The Papyrus hummed out a moan that morphed into a squeak when another warm trickle of urine leaked from him, dripping down from his lips and the base of Snap’s shaft to add to the catastrophic mess they’d already made. He seemed embarrassed at first, but Snap hoped that the moan he released and the way his movements became more feverish were enough to reassure his brother that this did nothing but enhance the experience for him. It clearly did, for Spindle purposefully released more fluid onto them just a few moments later, beginning to bounce with more vigor.

The danger for Snap was real now, so he resorted to roughly grinding his knuckles into Spindle’s clit, desperate to see him finish before him. Fate, miraculously, seemed to be on his side, as his brother began to flutter around him a few moments later, movements coming to a halt as he was urged towards climax. A heated moment or two, the defeat of Snap as his body gave up and released its first shot of cum into the older skeleton’s body, and Spindle broke. His magic contracted in orgasm around Snap, coaxing out a second and then third strand of thick ectoplasm from the younger sibling’s body. Snap was practically gasping with each breath, hips bucking up into Spindle’s of their own accord and his hands instinctively snapping back to where they belonged on the other’s hips. 

When they’d finally come down, Spindle’s face was twisted up in a display of absolute indignance. “You dumbass,” he said in what was probably intended as a stern growl but came out as nothing but soft stuttering. The Papyrus lifted himself up and off of Snap with a small noise, pressing a hand between his legs in an attempt to stop anything from leaking out as he clumsily shuffled to get onto his feet and dash to the bathroom, turquoise cum starting to ooze from between his fingers. 

“Love you too!” Snap called after him, allowing his magic to dissipate and fixing his soiled clothes before hopping up and trailing after his brother. If he played his cards right, he might get to fuck him again in the shower.


	30. Day 30, RottenKedgeup: Threesome | Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** RottenKedgeup - Undertale Sans/Swapfell Sans/Underfell Papyrus (Haven't seen this trio before and google gave me nothing so I threw this ship name together.)
> 
> **Prompts:** _Three(or More)some_ | <s>Fucking Machine</s> | _Petplay_ | <s>Shotgunning</s>
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** None? Some really heavy dom/sub stuff but that kinda goes hand in hand with petplay, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ship might seem super random, but it makes a lot of sense for these prompts, trust me on this one. Who loves cats? Edge and probably Black too. Who's lazy and placid like a sweet kitty? Comic.

Comic, in Black’s opinion, had never looked more breathtaking. He was sat upon the bed the two of them shared with Edge, stripped of all clothing but a delicate collar fastened around his cervical vertebrae. Soft, cornflower blue magic was formed into a full body, the small skeleton’s figure beautifully framed with its chubby midsection leading down into wide hips and thighs. In addition, ethereal ears were pointed towards either of the Fell skeletons from the top of Comic’s skull while magic flowed from his sacrum, forming a plush tail that wrapped around his knees. Wide sockets offered a singular, slow blink, cheeks flushed and hands pressed as fists to the middle of a lap.

Both him and Edge knew that cats were the best possible pet, and that Comic was the best possible boyfriend, so why not combine both principles? The Fell monsters, left in nothing but the unnecessarily tight pants that had always driven their partner crazy, approached the bed and sat on either side of their pet. Comic slowly turned his head to look at Black, who reached out to stroke a hand over one of the feline’s soft ears and down the back of his skull. Comic leaned into his hand once Black brought it back to stroke against his cheek, and one of Edge’s hands joined in; spidery fingers gently playing with a soft ear and then trailing down delicate vertebrae.

Slowly but surely, a low purr began to rumble to life in Comic’s throat as he was pet by two and eventually four hands, fondling the malleable magic of his ears and lightly scratching all over his skull and neck. The purr rose in volume until a trill was coming with each of the cat’s breaths, little droplets of drool beading in the corners of Comic’s mouth as his eyelights blurred with bliss between long blinks. 

Edge was the first to move his hands lower, tracing over Comic’s upper arm and then teasing along his ribs. Black followed along, beginning to ghost a clawed thumb up and down his pet’s sternum. The purring died down, and magic began to flush the bones they were teasing. Comic fidgeted, a small mew sounding from his mouth. Their pet went from restless to desperate as their touches traveled ever downwards, gripping the sheets as his tail quivered. Comic had been coerced into laying on his back, fingertips being traced along his inner thighs for minutes on end now. Black could see how badly their pet wanted to be touched, liquid magic clearly glistening between his legs. But cats can’t talk.

Only when Comic let out a long and desperate mewl did the Fells finally move things along. Black and Edge had long since formed their magic, but Edge was the first to free it from its confinement while Black helped their pet to shakily sit up and get to his hands and knees. Comic obediently crawled to Edge’s lap, letting out a shaky breath as he began to feebly paw at the monster’s magic. Black relished the sight, excitement sparking when he saw a tongue appear to offer a soft lick. He reached out a single finger and slowly dragged it between Comic’s inner labia, quickly retracting the newly fluid-coated digit before he could touch anywhere too pleasurable. The feline jolted, whimpering in grief at the further denial of stimulation, but still turned back to the task at hand in order to continue weakly mouthing the side of Edge’s cock.

Black shared a look with the Papyrus, his own patience waning. Comic had been doing such a good job, so perhaps it was time to grant him mercy. The feline was easy enough to push away as Edge slid off the bed, and seemed content enough to sit and ball his fists while Black worked on the button and zipper of his pants. Once the leather garment had been discarded, Black laid on his back, propped up on an elbow, and beckoned their pet towards himself. Edge settled on a corner of the bed as Comic slowly began to approach, gently groping at his own magic while he waited for an opening.

Comic reached Black’s lap, and offered a quiet meow before he gripped him with two hands and curled his tongue around the head of his cock. Black had to suppress a noise; the magic on their pet’s tongue manipulated to host tiny and yet soft barbs. But he wasn’t the one in the most need right now. He reached forward to grip at Comic’s upper arm, tug at it, and gesture for him to turn around. Even more magic gathered as a blush on the feline’s face, but he followed the directions, moving until he could swing a leg over Black’s shoulder. He could sense Edge approaching, mouth twisting into a sharp smile as he settled down and brought a hand up to play with the gorgeous magic presented to him. He stroked three fingers through Comic’s folds, pressing them firmly against his clit when he reached it. Black groaned in response to the loud whine their pet let out around his cock, having quickly made his way all the way to the base.

Comic recovered soon enough, panting as he worked his practiced mouth and throat around Black’s length while said monster slowly massaged his clit. Black looked up to see that Edge was now above him too, and he smiled, putting two of his fingers on Comic’s lips and spreading them wide to make way for the largest member of their trio. He watched in awe at the way Comic’s entrance leaked, fluttered, and then stretched to swallow inch after inch of deep red magic. Black again relished in the noises emitted by both of his boyfriends, moving his hand to fully take in this view he was blessed to witness. He watched as Edge slowly began to drag himself in and out of their pet whilst at the same time reveling in the way the feline was taking him so deeply, little gags and whimpers sounding from below while drool dripped down from his ischium.

Comic was making a similar mess up here as well, magic thickly coating Edge’s cock as it thrust into him and congregating into droplets that glimmered in the room’s dim lighting. Black could have waited for them to fall to him, but he didn’t have that kind of patience. He tightly gripped onto their pet’s thighs, leaned up, and latched onto his clit to suckle. Comic couldn’t hold it together this time, choking and pulling up from Black’s cock to cry out, body trembling and hips feebly pushing back against the other two monsters. His hands did their best to keep stroking Black, but with how much buildup they’d forced the poor thing through, Comic was completely doomed. He squeaked barely a minute later, scrabbling to shove Black into his mouth as his joints locked up.

Black eased off a bit, his violent sucking turning gentle and then devolving to small licks while Comic came down from his climax. When he pulled back completely, head thumping back down onto the bed, the feline had regained enough of his composure to start using his mouth mindfully again, much to Black’s delight. He watched as Edge slowly pulled out of their pet, then reached forward with a long arm and gently nudged Comic up off of Black’s length.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

Black heard as Comic swallowed thickly, then spotted the tips of soft blue ears move with a slight nod.

Edge was back to his usual self in an instant, forcing the feline all the way back to the base of Black’s cock despite Comic’s subsequent choking and frantic grabbing of the sheets before moving back over Black’s head. He watched as Edge’s spidery, clawed fingers entered Comic, curled, then came back out absolutely drenched in fluid. The hand moved upward to a taut ring of magic so far left untouched today; which wouldn’t do at all. Black groaned at more moaning around him while Edge’s fingers worked their way back inside of Comic one by one, until the cat was taking four with ease. But they were gone just moments later, replaced with a thick sanguine cock nudging its way inside. Edge submerged around half of himself in Comic’s magic, then wrapped a hand around the base of his tail and roughly tugged the feline the rest of the way on.

Again Black was treated to a wonderful moan upon his magic, watching their pet being spread open all over again. He brought a hand up, traced a few circles around Comic’s clit, then ground the heel of his palm against the engorged magic while three of his fingertips pressed into the feline’s unoccupied opening. Black could feel himself growing closer with each swallow around and movement upon his cock, though he needn’t worry about that right now. Edge was snapping his hips forward far rougher than he had to make Comic cum the first time, one hand tugging the cat’s tail and the other roughly grabbing a handful of the ectoflesh at his hip. Yet again, Comic wasn’t able to last long; Black feeling as he clenched around his fingers and seemed to forget what to do with his mouth. 

Luckily, however, he certainly knew what to do with his. He could tell that Edge was close by the time Comic had reached orgasm, quickly pulling free of the monster with a slick pop and then angling himself downward. Black tilted his head back and opened up, accepting his lover’s cock into his mouth and then throat with a moan as Comic managed to take him all the way down again in turn. Black pushed his fingers deeper to feel the contractions of Comic’s magic, drooled from the corners of his mouth as Edge weakly ground against his face, and felt himself steadily losing it.

When Black heard a snarl from Edge to match the sudden rush of warmth at the back of his throat and felt Comic gag but still manage to keep him down, that was the end for him. Black struggled for a moment, eyelights rolling back in his head, then gasped for breath when Edge pulled away. He panted a few times, relishing the taste of both monsters he was with and the overwhelming feeling of Comic’s mouth guiding him through his climax. Once he had the breath, he leaned back again and took the head of Edge’s cock into his mouth to nurse the last droplets of cum from it. He let it go once Comic had pulled off of him with a sound somewhere between a gurgle and a mew, slowly clambering off of Black to sit next to him, chest heaving with labored breaths.

Black and Edge let their magic fizzle out, springing into action to help their companion. Black gripped Comic by the shoulders and slowly guided the monster to lay on his side, then cuddled up to his front while Edge pressed to his back. Black cupped his cheek, Edge stroked along his humerus, and a quiet purr began to fill the room.

“You can come back now,” Black murmured. 

“Yes.” Edge gently undid the collar around Comic’s neck, tossing the strip of fabric aside as soon as he’d defeated it. “We love you.”

The ears and tail faded first as Comic’s purr quieted, then the rest of his magic after a few more minutes of soft encouragement. The Fells could feel him returning to his normal self, so it didn’t bother them that it took him a while to feel comfortable speaking again.

“...Thanks. I… love you guys too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one left. This is surreal, has my procrastination been bested at last?


	31. Day 31, Cherryberry: Soul Sex | Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cherryberry - Underswap Sans/Underfell Sans
> 
> **Chosen Prompts:** _Soul Sex_ | _Breeding_
> 
> **Additional Kinks/Warnings:** EXTREMELY EXCESSIVE PLOT. I'm not joking, there's 6k words of exposition before the foreplay even starts. If you don't have time for that, ctrl + f for 'when he looked up' and start from there. Things will pretty much explain themselves.
> 
> Speaking of which, this whole thing is based on the aftermath of a miscarriage, so watch out if that sounds upsetting.

Red had been stressed. Stressed, distant, not himself. Blue couldn’t blame him, though. They’d both suffered a loss, but it hit the Fell monster far harder for multiple reasons. For days afterwards, Red didn’t let Blue anywhere near him. Stripped of physical affection, it was hard, but Blue didn’t give up. Years ago when they’d first met, he’d needed to work for touch as well, so if he did it then, he could do it now.

Things did eventually snap, a few weeks after what had started all of this in the first place. Blue woke from a deep but troubled sleep one night to the door of his room quietly opening. Instinctively, he looked to his right to check if Red was alright, but remembered upon seeing nothing but empty space that his husband and him hadn’t been sleeping together as of late. Instead, Red was now closing the door behind himself, creeping forward, and sitting at the foot of the bed.

Blue just laid there in shocked silence for several moments, until he heard a sharp little breath and soft sniffle. Red was crying. Blue moved, forcing himself to sit as the last dredges of fatigue faded from his mind. The importance of sleep paled in comparison to this. Red jumped a bit at the sudden movement, falling silent. Only a few seconds managed to drag past before the noise came back, quiet whimpers turned wails and sobs. And… words?

He was apologizing, over and over, face buried in his hands. In any one of the other many circumstances he’d had to comfort Red, Blue would have wrapped the other monster up in his arms and kissed his tears away, but he didn’t think he was allowed to do that anymore. His throat ached when he managed to speak, finding himself overcome with emotion. “R-Red..? Why… are you sorry?"

"_Why_??” Red stopped talking, breaths fast as he tried to choke back sobs. 

Blue jumped when all of a sudden two hands were gripping his humeri, so hard that they trembled. His sockets were being stared into by wavering and unfocused eyelights, and he could feel when warm tears splashed down onto his chest. 

“Blue. I’ve been ignoring you, I haven’t touched you, I’m hurting you, I _ killed _ our _child_!"

It took him a moment to even realize what had been said, let alone formulate a response as Red slumped back, muffled sobs again filling the room. Two of his own tears fell before his voice managed to escape from his throat.

“Red, you, no- you, _no_!"

He was surprised with the ferocity the words carried, but they were plenty to have Red silent and staring at him. He could barely see the other monster, a dim lamp in a distant corner of the room the only light source. But he could see the tears, still spilling down his love’s face, and the darkness that had congregated beneath his sockets. How much had he been sleeping?

“No,” Blue repeated, but this time as a gentle murmur. “Yes, you’ve been ignoring me, and yes, you haven’t touched me, and yes, I am hurting because of it. But it’s not your fault. Not your fault that I’m hurt, and _ definitely _ not your fault that you miscarried. Nobody killed them. Like my Undyne said, it was because-”

“I know,” Red croaked, cutting him off. “I know it was because of the Soul forming at too fast a rate. But who’s fault is that, huh?” He paused to sniffle loudly, and glance at Blue. “You’re perfect. Everything _ from _ you is always perfect. But me?” Blue heard as he swallowed back another sob. “I’m broken, and… everything from me is always broken.”

Blue could feel more tears gathering at the rims of his sockets. “But that… isn’t true, Red, you’ve… got to recognize that…”

“Oh yeah?” The voice was weak, bitter. “Well whichever way to try to slice this, I still fucked it up.”

“No you didn’t!” Blue was finding it very difficult to keep his voice steady. “I- I still love you, I still think you’re gorgeous and- a-and the best thing that ever happened to me and I just need you to-” His voice broke, his tears fell. What a fool he was making of himself. He was supposed to be the strong one, the protector. But now here he was, crying on his bed in the middle of the night and not having a damn clue what to say to make things better.

“...Gorgeous?” It was barely a whisper.

“Y… Yes!” Blue reached out, ready to cup Red’s cheek in his palm, but he stopped himself, hesitating. “I… always have, and… nothing would ever change that.” He watched as more tears flowed down his husband’s cheekbones. “Not even this.”

Red hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forward and pressed the side of his face to Blue’s hand with a small whimper. At first he didn’t know what to do, completely floored as he finally touched his counterpart again. Breathing uneven, Blue slowly began to rub his thumb over Red’s cheekbone, swiping away at an unending trickle of tears and feeling the wetness of so many more upon his palm. Red’s eyes closed after a moment, and Blue could feel his husband calming, restrained sobs fading to small tremors and quiet sniffling. It felt as if they sat there for an eternity, but in reality it was probably only a couple of minutes. 

Red opened his eyes again, swallowed thickly, and spoke with a feeble voice. “You really forgive me this easily?”

That hurt to hear, but it was an improvement. “Red, my love, there’s nothing to forgive. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Next thing he knew, he was being tackled and thrown back down onto the bed, weak arms embracing him and a flushed face pressing into his shoulder. It took Blue a minute to get over his breathlessness, but once he had, Red could have no doubts that he was still loved as much as ever. Blue held him with all of his might, rolled over to be atop the other, kissed all over his tear-streaked face, muttered everything he’d missed about him.

When they’d finally calmed and settled, Red curled up against Blue’s chest, the Fell monster spoke. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Blue’s fingertips were ghosting over the scars on Red’s forearm, tracing the long since memorized patterns just as they’d always done.

“I… didn’t stop sleeping in here because I was avoiding you.” Red’s free hand tightened from where it was holding onto one of Blue’s floating ribs under his shirt. “It was because I could never sleep.”

A concerning revelation. More hurt swelled in Blue’s Soul, his previous question returning to the forefront of his mind. “How much have you slept at all since…” He decided not to finish the sentence.

Red tensed. “I… don’t know. It’s only happened by accident, and not for very long I’m sure.”

Thinking on it, Red seemed very weak now, even more than usual. “And… how much have you been eating?”

“Not enough.”

Blue was quiet for a few moments, but then let out a long breath and moved to grab the blankets they’d disturbed, pulling them up to cloak their bodies. He knew Red had always felt safer when he was held on all sides. Next he pressed a palm to the back of his partner’s head, holding him secure. “How about, tonight, you try to sleep on _purpose_, and in the morning, I can make you something?”

He felt Red’s body relax again, seeming to meld to his. “Yes, I’ll… try.”

The attempt was successful. Red was completely out way before Blue managed to fall asleep again, and once he woke to the other monster having rolled over but still being dead out, was both relieved and worried. Of course it was wonderful that Red was finally getting some proper sleep, but he’d also been growing increasingly anxious about the skeleton’s malnutrition and certain dehydration. Blue quickly decided that he certainly wasn’t going to wake Red up, so he’d just have to be prepared for when he did on his own. With worlds of caution, Blue moved from the bed and inched out of the room. He most likely was being too paranoid, as Red seemed to be in a deeper sleep than was usual for him, but as they say, better safe than sorry.

Once in the kitchen, he was left with quite the conundrum. He needed something that was all at once nutritious, gentle on Red’s body, and appealing enough to the monster to have him eat the ideal amount. Blue had to compromise on the appeal to Red’s preferences in the end, because he knew that his husband would not benefit in the slightest right now from things too rich or spicy. He ended up really enjoying the process of making the food, as he’d been cooking less and less in the past weeks. He shuddered at the memories of how much cheap takeout he’d consumed whilst wallowing alone in the bedroom he now once again shared with Red.

When done, he whipped up the grandest glass of ice water he’d ever seen, and traveled back up to the room. Red was still dead asleep, so Blue sat himself in a chair kept in a corner of the room to wait. He grabbed his computer from the dusk beside him and, against his better judgement, began research. He’d been meaning to do this for some time, but couldn’t bring himself to. It had just been a little too soon, he supposed. Now, though, he and Red were reunited and they could walk the path of recovery together. He could do this.

It certainly wasn’t comfortable, this learning, but he knew it was what he needed. They’d been told by doctors the cause of the miscarriage, but not why. What could have led to this? Red had been unhappy about it, but Blue trusted that he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol or any other intoxicating substances ever since getting pregnant. Blue had even been keeping him away from caffeine, and making sure that Red had been doing nothing more taxing than a gentle walk, so physical trauma seemed unlikely. Stress? That was… possible, but Blue really hoped that not to be the case. They’d planned this for so long; Red had been through extensive therapy and prepared so rigorously for it.

Blue gladly would have offered to be the one to carry as he knew how hard it would be on Red, but as luck would have it, he was cursed to be born with a magic disorder that didn’t strip him of the ability to reproduce entirely, but stopped him from being able to host a Soul within his own. But Red had, and oh how wonderful it had been. For two months he’d been incubating the Soulling, and it had been hard, but beautiful. The most beautiful thing Blue had ever seen in his life; so that something so precious had to end really did display the coldness of the world. 

No. He couldn’t fall into that mindset. By nature, Blue was to find the beauty in all that he saw, and hold onto the hope that change for the better was never out of reach. So with his own condition in mind, Blue edited the parameters of his search. He needed to be more specific, to the unnaturally rapid Soul development that ended up terminating the process altogether. ...Interesting. Emotionally straining to read about, but still exactly what he needed. Their situation was apparently exceedingly rare, enough that very little research had been done on it. But there was something, one article by a Swapfell Undyne from a very distant universe, that discussed it in some detail. A trustworthy source; Blue felt afraid to read on. What if he learned that him and Red were forever incompatible to have a child together, or that his husband’s Soul was now hindered in a way similar to his own?

He was saved from having to find out. Red shifted, causing Blue to jump from how engrossed he had been in his activities. He quickly but quietly closed his computer, then walked to the bed with the food and water he’d prepared. He’d been in the room almost an hour now, but that was no problem. Thermoses existed for a reason.

When Red let out a small noise and reached behind himself, probably to touch him, Blue gently placed his hand atop the Fell monster’s. Red grunted, and with what seemed like great effort, rolled over to face him. “Um…”

“Good morning, Red,” Blue whispered. “Well, more like afternoon, but…”

“Water.”

“Huh- oh, yes.”

It turned out that he wouldn’t be needing to persuade Red into drinking after all. He grabbed the glass, ice mostly melted by now but the water even colder in turn, and placed it in his companion’s scarred hands once the monster had managed to sit up. He watched as Red, predictably, inhaled the entire thing in a matter of seconds and then crunched on the few little ice cubes left afterwards, panting lightly. Red handed the glass back, then placed his face in his hands, letting out a long breath.

Blue cocked his head, reaching out to place a gentle hand on the back of the other’s neck. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

“...Later. Right now, I just want to forget about things.” He looked up at Blue, face still set in a permanent look of exhaustion, but managed a tiny smile. “But with company, this time. Turns out it doesn’t work too well when I’m on my own.”

Good. Blue still wasn’t entirely ready to talk either. “Of course, love.”

His following task wasn’t as easy; getting Red to eat. Blue was partially successful, getting his partner to choke down just over half of the smoothie bowl he’d made - with as much protein powder sneaked in as he thought he could manage. Red did not appreciate it at all, but Blue did. It was a burden like no other lifted from him, to know that he could care for the most precious thing in his life again. It had been torture, forced to sit on the sidelines.

Red went right back to sleep afterwards, and actually ate something of his own accord once he’d stumbled down onto the ground floor of the house a few hours later. Despite the fact that excessive amounts of ice cream and a handful of shredded cheese were not at all nutritious or what the monster needed, it sure was a step in the right direction.

Another nap it was to be after that, but by some miracle, Blue managed to convince Red to shower before they went to bed for the night. Gave him time to change the bedding, which had been gross in the first place from his own negligence. This time when Red fell asleep in his arms, they weren’t coated in tears, or suffocated by uncertainty. They still didn’t know exactly how they would carry on, of course, but… things were looking up, and that was all Blue could hope for.

The next day, they finally kissed again. For real; hands desperately grabbing and mouths clumsy due to their overeagerness. Blue shivered when Red moaned against him, but then gasped in surprised protest when the Fell monster suddenly pulled away shortly after. “Red, i-is, did I do something wrong-? I’m so sorry, I-”

“No.” The skeleton had curled into himself, knees drawn up to his chest and face fully hidden from where it was pressed down into his crossed arms. “It’s not…” His words were extremely muffled, but sounded incredibly pained nonetheless. “Y-You were doing everything right…”

Blue wasn’t quite sure how to respond. If that was the case, then why- oh. He could see now, how his husband’s joints were flushed with bright crimson magic and when Red hesitantly looked up at him, that his eyelights held a different quality beneath their very obvious stress. He couldn’t deny, he wanted this. They’d been apart for so long, and he’d felt far too ashamed to try and… do anything on his own in the weeks he was being avoided.

“I-I…” Red took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have been enough to…” His face somehow grew even brighter. “I guess I’m just touch starved, o-or maybe my magic is still all fucked from everything.” He looked away, scraping his claws over his skull. Not enough to do any visible damage, but it looked like it hurt. “I… really want to, but I just don’t think I’m ready.”

“Hey, it’s… it’s okay.” Blue reached out to place a comforting hand on his love’s shoulder, but Red only jerked away, scrambling off of the bed and then standing slumped beside it, eyes still turned far away.

Blue was mortified, and it must have been pretty obvious, because Red did eventually look at him again, expression softened. “I’m so fuckin sorry, Blue. I know I ruined the moment beyond all salvation, but I really need to leave now.” He slowly moved to place a fist over his sternum, eyelights glinting with a storm of emotions. “But I’ll come back this time, I swear. I’m _ not _ spending another night alone.”

Despite the promise, Blue still beat himself up about things for a good few hours after Red had retreated back to their spare room. He took a shower that was too hot, attempted to go on a walk, but found himself too jittery and came back to take another shower instead, this time too cold. He knew that what Red was feeling was completely reasonable, but his own reaction felt childish, stupid. After such a trauma within his own body, Red had every right to want to keep it to himself for a while, so Blue hated how much he was upset over it. He wasn’t offended, or angry, just… very unhappy at the situation. Being denied that level of closeness hurt, even if it had nothing to do with his shortcomings, real or perceived.

He calmed down, though. Listened to music, finally messaged Alphys about returning to work, vacuumed the bedroom for the first time in… he couldn’t even remember at this point. Then, as promised, just as sleep was beginning to call to him, Red returned. He looked better, and things were uncomfortable for a moment, but then the Fell monster clambered onto the bed and gently placed himself in Blue’s hold, letting out a breath. They kissed again, this time brief and softly, but it did worlds to heal the previous disaster. 

Blue heard back from his mentor the next day, saying he could come back any time he wished, and that Red could keep his position even if he needed forever to recover. Alphys, for how sharp and unyielding she might seem to those who didn’t know her well, continued to be one of the kindest monsters Blue had ever known. He was pretty sure his vacation days had run out, but he’d still been getting paid leave for the past few weeks. He asked Alphys if he could wait one more week to come back, even though he would start working again today if he had to. Predictably, she responded by calling him an idiot, because of course he could.

Weekends counted, that gave him around ten days to get realigned with the rhythms of life. Red was improving more and more, diet continuously improving and sleep cycle more regulated back to how it used to be. Spending their nights together did help with that, along with many other things. Blue tried to keep the kiss incident out of his mind, and wasn’t that successful, but was managing anyway. Red would be ready to talk and be with him eventually, and he would wait as long as it took.

This mindset threw him for a bit of a loop when just a couple of days later, he came home from shopping to find Red sitting on the couch, staring at him. “I know what I want to talk about now.”

Blue nearly tripped over himself as he went to shove the groceries in the kitchen, only putting away what desperately needed refrigeration before he made his way back out to their living room to sigh and sit in a chair opposite to Red, anxiety building. “You want to start?”

The monster’s calm demeanor quickly deteriorated, Red picking at the scars on his hands and avoiding eye contact. “Uh…”

There really was only one obvious thing that needed to be discussed. “Do you want me to?”

A hesitant nod.

Suddenly, this distance felt oddly formal, and inappropriate for the situation. Blue got up from his chair, and instead went to sit next to his husband, offering him a hand. Red accepted, loosely lacing their fingers together and resting his forehead on Blue’s shoulder.

“So. Red…” A deep breath. “Are we trying again?”

The Fell skeleton was silent for a long time, and Blue was about to speak back up, until he felt warmth against his upper arm. “Hey, hey, woah…” Blue turned, grasping Red’s face in his hands and bringing it level to his, fully seeing all of the pain it held as silent tears welled and fell.

“Blue. I really want to.” Red’s voice was very weak. “But I’m also _ really _ scared.”

A fresh wave of warm magic fell from Red’s sockets, flowing over Blue’s fingers just as they began to tremble. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together, then spoke in what could barely qualify as a whisper. “I know. I am too.”

Clawed hands reached out and gripped onto Blue’s shoulders, Red letting out a sniffle but seeming to have his breathing under control. “How do we know it won’t happen again? I…” A far shakier breath, now. “I’ve made real fuckin sure that you know having a family with you is my dream. And… now I think I might not be brave enough anymore.” His voice broke, and Red fell forward against Blue, face landing on his ribcage while he started to weep again in earnest.

Stopping himself from shedding tears was effectively impossible, but keeping his voice steady to speak as he clung to his love was damn near the hardest thing Blue had ever done in his life. “Red, you’ve always been brave. You’re the strongest monster I’ve ever known.” It was true. “Everything you’ve endured… most would have been broken by now, but you’re not, I-I promise. You’re here, you’re with me, you can still live and love even though it feels like your fear is trying to take those things away from you.” More. He had to keep it together. “...You were never broken, not to me. Being _you_... it makes that impossible.”

He could feel Red starting to calm, so he spared himself more talking, throat aching from the strain. He leaned down to rest his forehead on the top of Red’s skull, feeling his chest convulse with internalized sobs. It felt bad. Very bad. Blue understood how Red could get so paralyzed sometimes, if he had to feel like this and worse on a regular basis. Especially in light of recent events, Blue truly was astounded at how his companion could have survived. Maybe he still had a thing or two to learn from this beautiful being, even after all these years.

But the pain eventually faded, of course, both skeletons relaxing and lying there limply on the couch as the fatigue took hold of them. Souls slowed and tears dried, breaths evened out and strength slowly returned. Surprisingly, Red was the first to speak. “Thank you.”

Blue opened his eyes, looking up to where Red was splayed out on top of him, one crimson eyelight peeking at him. “...For what?”

Red lifted his head further to look at him with both eyes. “That, I guess. Just really needed to… say the things I couldn't stop thinking about.”

Blue lifted an arm to stroke over the back of Red’s skull. “Well, you’re welcome, then. …Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

He felt Red’s hands tighten into fists against him. “I… just wanted to explain some things, but it’s not the most comfortable conversation topic.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty comfortable right now, so maybe things will cancel out.”

Red let out a hoarse chuckle. “Maybe. I guess we can find out.” Blue felt as he fidgeted for a few moments before producing more words. “I wanted to tell you why I freaked out when, let’s not bullshit here, your godlike kissing skills turned me the fuck on.”

While yes, Blue’s face had indeed been flushed from all of the crying, the level of brightness it hosted after hearing that one was far superior. “I- y-you don’t n-”

“No, I want to.” Red huffed, then struggled to sit up. He succeeded, and this new position of straddling Blue’s lap did no favors to the Swap monster and his flusterment. “You said that I’ve never been broken.” He averted his eyes. “But I’ve been really scared that I actually am now, in a physical sense. I haven’t summoned any magic ever since, y’know, _the incident_, because…” He trailed off, sighing. “...Because my body obviously had something to do with what went wrong, there’s no denying that. So what if other things don’t work anymore, either..? I mean, it’s all in the same category. Souls and what’s used to grow and birth the actual kid.”

Alright, hearing all of that worked wonders to get Blue’s mind very far away from the original subject matter. “Red, you’re afraid that-?”

“Yes! That now I can’t get things to work at all!!”

Funny. If talking about something other than his own body, Red’s language would be far less vague. “But love, I _ really _ don’t think that-”

“That’s the other reason I’m afraid to try again,” Red blurted, stopping Blue from his weak protests. “What if it turns out I’m just not gonna be able to get pregnant again, or that even if I do, no matter what we’ll just lose it again, or-”

“Red!”

Said monster stopped in his panicked rambling, sheepishly looking down at Blue while he drew in a breath.

“I know that’s not the case.”

“...How could you?”

Blue liked to call himself persistent, so yes, he had gone and finished that article. What it had told him was both relieving and devastating in its own special way. “Red, I can confirm, from the words of a Swap Undyne, that what happened had nothing to do with either of us. It’s random. It’s a completely unpredictable event that has some of the lowest statistics in the medical field.”

Red fell silent, and his expression seemed to reset to some sort of default. What could he be thinking? On one hand, this resolved so many of the monster’s worries, and made it so that they could safely try for a baby again and have a near nothing chance of any similar issues occurring. However, this situation inspired bitterness like no other. To think, that even with the statistics so drastically on their side, that this had happened to them? Red had been through enough, he had to be feeling so abused and violated by life.

“Red..?” Blue eventually whispered, worry growing. “Are you..?”

“Fine. Just give me a while.” The voice that spoke was monotone.

Blue laid frozen as Red clambered off of him, cracked a few knuckles as he stared blankly into a wall, and then slowly headed towards the stairs. He was so mortified that he didn’t even move again until he’d heard the click of their bedroom door, signifying that Red had locked himself within. He didn’t know what to do. With the situation, yes, but also with himself. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was controlled, he was in charge, he was the mature and wise monster that everyone could always come to with their problems. But not himself, apparently. He had zero clue how to stop himself from curling up into a ball, nauseous with anxiety.

This really was his biggest shortcoming, wasn’t it? If any of his own emotions got too out of hand, he fell apart. How did Red do it? He spent countless years being abused and hopeless, and yet he still bounced back to be the best partner a monster could’ve ever asked for. There, that was it. Blue focused on that, the little flash of a feeling he got when he thought about the love they held for each other. He chased down the thoughts, forced himself to drown in them, wallowed there until he could fall from the couch and stagger his way to the thing that was always his first piece of advice to anyone in turmoil. 

He downed a glass of water at speeds nearly as impressive as Red’s, then forced a second at a much slower rate. Okay, he could do this. How long had it been? The last time he’d checked the time was on the way home from the store, before their talk even began. Cutting out travel time and an estimate of how long they had spent crying on each other… it looks like Red had been alone for at least an hour now. Hoping that was long enough, Blue filled up another cup and nervously made his way to their bedroom. He wondered what to do. Walk in, warn Red with a text? No. It was time to do things the old fashioned way. Blue knocked, very softly, entirely dreading whatever was next.

“Come in.”

Oh. That wasn’t what he was expecting. Blue slowly turned the doorknob and then pushed it open with a small breath, peeking inside. Red was on their bed, and looked a little better, although still stoic. Blue approached, and held out the water. “Hydration time?”

“Right.” Red drank the water uncharacteristically slowly, leaving Blue to further fester in his nervousness until he had finished and set the glass on their bedside table. The monster next rubbed over his sockets with two hands, letting out a very long sigh.

When he looked up, there were tears gathered at the rims of his sockets, but his expression was set into one of resolve. “Blue, we’re trying again.”

The anxiety Blue had been holding within himself, weeks of wondering and hoping, seemed to flare and then fade. He fell onto the mattress beside Red, his body trying to figure out what to do. Laugh, cry, tackle his husband with affection, or perhaps treat himself to a record-breaking nap. It seemed as though Red had other ideas, however.

“I meant right now.” A hand gripped onto Blue’s hip, and Red stared at him, the tears falling but face holding even more determination.

It took Blue a moment to figure out how to respond, and by the time words escaped he still didn’t really know what to say. “This instant?? R- wait but, don’t you need more time o-or-??”

“I’m done waiting. I want this now.”

With a show of willpower unlike any other, Blue managed to sit up. Next came the hard part. He knew how he felt about this situation, but not exactly how to share those feelings. His silence bought him time, enough to have Red’s confidence wain. He looked worried now, eyelights blown wide as he sat impatiently on his knees. 

“Don’t you want it too..?”

“Yes, Red, I do.” A simple and truthful start. “But this time it’s me who isn’t ready, at least not right now. It’s been a hell of a day and I… want it to be special, our first time being together again.” He found himself laughing a bit, all of the adrenaline having exhausted him. “I don’t think this coating of stress sweat I’m rocking over here really sets the mood.”

Red laughed back, full of the snorts and wheezes Blue had always adored. “Hmm I dunno man, sounds pretty hot to me.” More laughter from the both of them followed, and Red spoke again when it had died down. “But okay, I can obviously relate. How long do you think you need?”

Blue thought for a moment. “Give me the weekend. On Monday, I can make us some grandiose dinner of your choice, and then we can come to bed together. We could try to catch up on a couple of our shows, and the-activity-that-shall-remain-unnamed may just so happen to transpire.”

“...But Blue, Mondays suck.”

“I know,” he responded in a giggle, “But that’s all the more reason to do it then. I’m still out of work for all of next week, so setting up something nice on Monday will mean that we won’t have a terrible day at all that week.”

“Fair enough.” Red smiled shyly. “Plus, I don’t want to give you reason to push the date back more.” He yawned, but then surprisingly stood up from the bed. “Anyway, you aren’t the only one with the _ super sexy _ stress sweat problem, so I’ll pull a you and take a shower.”

Blue was very surprised, but not displeased. “Well, at least I’ll finally get to put the rest of the groceries away while I wait my turn.”

“Oh, heh, right.” Red walked to their bathroom, opened the door, but turned around to look at him before walking in. “Also, no beating your dick allowed until _ after _ Monday.”

More laughter bubbled up from Blue’s chest, a spark of joy flickering in his Soul. This was the Red he knew and loved. “Don’t worry, if I can survive three weeks without taking part in such enticing activities, two more days won’t be a problem.”

Not until they had told a shameful amount of jokes related to the topic and laughed themselves breathless did Red actually enter the bathroom and start the shower. Blue stayed in bed a few minutes to recover from the whole ordeal, and would have remained until Red was done if not for the poor abandoned groceries he could feel calling for him downstairs.

And so, Blue’s mission to survive the weekend was ago. Waking up the next morning, it was hard at first, as many things were very obviously on his mind. He tried to negate the worry that was once again clouding his mind by wandering down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as he always had, and to his surprise and delight, Red woke up in time to eat with him. Just like before. This felt like when it was just the two of them, not even noticing that they were trapped Underground anymore with how caught up they were with their love for one another.

When he realized this, Blue relaxed. For these couple of days, things would only be like they used to; the happiest years of his life. Saturday was a wonderful time of starting to chip away at all the missed episodes of the shows they watched together, and Sunday was similar, if not for the addition of planning. The two of them combined their food interests to concoct the most creative and exciting plan for a meal Blue had seen in quite a while, leaving him very eager to get to work. Monday morning, Blue had to run back to the store for a few ingredients they were missing, and when the time came to start, Red surprised him by asking to help. He was of course delighted to hear this, because this was another throwback to their past and much beloved dynamics. 

There were luckily no catastrophic failures as they prepared the food, so it was with no bitterness that they sat to eat together, candles lit and everything. Red wanted to have a drink of the extremely alcoholic variety with the food because he ‘wasn’t knocked up yet’, but Blue shot the idea down without hesitation. Red was quickly able to recover from the devastation of having to stick to sparkling cider, enough that he was even willing to help with the dishes once they’d finished.

Next it was to bed, where they were finally able to watch the resolution of a cliffhanger that one of their shows had cruelly left them on. After that, though, Red seemed to break down a little. Not in that bad a way, but his previous enthusiasm for what was to come next seemed to have vanished. Could he have changed his mind?

“Red? Do you need to wait more? It’s totally fine if you do, I can-”

“No, I don’t want to wait.” Red looked towards the other, and he was smiling slightly, but his face was completely alight with magic. “I just… don’t really know how to start.”

Now this was something Blue knew how to handle. Shyness tacked onto Red’s inherent submissiveness would hardly change things from how they always had been in the past; breathtaking. Blue matched the smile, turning off the TV and turning to cup the side of Red’s face in his hand. “Maybe if we retry that disaster of a kiss, you’ll remember.”

Red nuzzled into the touch, moving his body to be closer to Blue’s. He looked at him, eyelights shimmering, and spoke in a small, meek voice. “Make me need you too badly to be afraid anymore.”

Blue nodded as he moved his other hand to Red’s face as well, gently pulling the monster towards himself. “Of course, my love. That’s already how I feel about you,” he whispered against Red’s mouth before claiming it with his own.

Red whimpered, allowing himself to be pulled into Blue’s lap and draping his arms over the Swap monster’s shoulders. Blue forced himself to be gentle, despite the truthfulness of his statement. In a moment his calm had vanished, and he ached so deeply for the other. But still he took his time, drinking in every second of Red’s taste and warmth and weight atop him. Every time the monster whined or grunted or broke away for a brief, desperate pant, Blue considered it a victory. But as it turned out, Red was just as easy as last time. It took only a few minutes before he was shivering, breaking away from their kiss to turn away and whimper.

Blue panted, mouth thick with the other skeleton’s taste. “And you’re still sure?”

Red squeezed his eyes shut, hands unsteady from where they’d gone to grip Blue’s shoulders. “Well I-I’m sure I want you to stop treating me like I’m made of glass.”

He could do that. Blue dove forward to latch onto Red’s neck, each vertebra warm and the discs between them glowing a faint crimson. He ran his tongue along one and Red cried out, body going slack. This gave Blue the perfect opportunity to push the monster over onto his back and move atop him, their bodies fitting together just as perfectly as they always had. He returned to Red’s neck and got a whine in response, one of his hands reaching up to hold the side of the Fell monster’s face. 

There still seemed to be an extremely problematic amount of fabric between them, however. Blue moved his kisses and licks up to Red’s jaw, trailing up until he could whisper into the side of his skull. “Can I please see you?” He sat up after speaking, looking down in awe at the flushed visage of his companion.

Red was dressed in only an oversized shirt, so Blue could easily feel that the skeleton’s magic had already formed into a body, the warmth of thighs clearly pressing at his hips. Because of the previous concerns Red had expressed, Blue was prepared for him to deny sight of his magic entirely, but to his relief, that was not the response he got.

“Only… only if I get to see you too.” Blue went rigid when a hand pressed to the front of his pelvis, slender fingers gently moving against the length of the clothed magic that had formed there.

He reached down and grabbed Red’s wrist, stopping him. “Help.”

Both of the Fell monster’s hands came, then, to the bottom of Blue’s shirt in order to assist in pulling it off. Once discarded, Blue leaned forward to more easily allow the touch that Red was obviously seeking. The monster dragged a fingertip down Blue’s sternum, then further to trail the front of his spine until he reached another barrier of clothing. Red’s fingers easily snuck past the waistband of Blue’s pants, eager to grip and rub at what they found.

“Can you give me the rest?” Red murmured, looking up with pleading, dilated eyelights.

Of course he could. Biting back a noise from how overwhelming Red’s touch was after going so long deprived of it, Blue forced his magic to swell into a full body, much to the other monster’s appreciation. Red’s breathing lost any of the steadiness it had managed to regain as he moved up to press a palm to Blue’s toned abdomen; probably less than normal at this point from how little he’d been exercising as of late. Red didn’t seem to mind, though, although his hand had begun to tremble. 

Blue wrapped his fingers around Red’s wrist, steadying the other monster’s touch against him. “A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” A glimmer of tearfulness could be detected in Red’s gaze. “I guess I just didn’t realize how much I missed you until now.”

After hearing that, Blue had no choice but to lower himself again, winding his arms under Red’s back and drawing him into another deep kiss. Upon breaking away, he moved his arms down the sides of the monster’s body, eventually reaching his hips and hooking his fingertips under the bottom of his shirt. “I feel the same, so now it’s my turn.”

He sat up, watching and feeling Red shiver as he slowly pulled the fabric up over his abdomen and chest, to which the Fell skeleton moved his arms to help with the riddance of the garment. Shirt cast aside, Blue could finally, for what felt like the first time in ages, look at the full beauty of the monster he loved. Red, clearly, was feeling even shyer than usual, placing a hand between his legs to cover himself as he turned his eyes away with a quiet whimper. Blue leaned back down with a breath, coaxing Red to move his hand away once he was out of view. He didn’t say anything, just did his best to make sure that the other knew exactly how he felt. Light and ticklish kisses he trailed down Red’s sternum, then over to delicate and scarred ribs. He licked across one, stopping at a particularly deep mark to smother it in a sincere kiss.

He was surprised when he got a moan in response, two hands coming to grip at his skull. Blue looked up, finding a face of need so strong that no words were needed to understand its message. He moved down the bed, took the time to quickly do away with his pants, then found himself back between Red’s legs, placing his hands on the skeleton’s inner thighs. He couldn’t help but stare as Red shuddered, taking a moment before bringing a hand to touch where he was being silently begged to. Red was wet, perhaps more than he’d ever been, bright cherry red fluid thickly coating his phalanges and dripping down to the sheets as he ran his fingers through the monster’s folds.

His own breath had been completely taken away, but Red yelped and bucked up against his hand when Blue’s fingers caressed against his clit, swollen and sensitive as ever. His breath rushing out of him, Blue placed his free hand over Red’s low abdomen, feeling the warm magic ripple while he continued to knead against the monster’s body below. It had been far too long since he’d felt this, but he wanted much more.

“C… Can I..?”

Red nodded with a whine, despite the vagueness of the request. Blue slowly leaned down, feeling his Soul racing, and pressed his tongue flat against his partner’s clit. Again Red jolted up to meet him, consequently forcing Blue to press with far more force against the Fell monster. Neither of them minded. Continuing on even as he felt his calmness deteriorating further and further by the second, Blue changed to gentle suckling and moved the hand now under his chin to push two fingertips within Red’s body.

The monster was an absolute mess, trembling legs pressing together around Blue’s skull while clawed hands desperately grabbed at the top of it. This alongside the endless stream of pathetic whines and uneven breaths assured Blue that he was to keep going. He did, pressing the two fingers in to the last knuckle and then slowly adding a third as he let out a small moan into Red’s magic.

He was fully prepared and very happy to have this be his fate for many more minutes, but the chance was swiftly taken from him. Red went silent and rigid, contracting around Blue’s fingers and squeezing his legs even tighter. Blue grunted, his hand shooting up from Red’s stomach to grip his thigh. The monster went slack then, legs falling and a series of shuddering gasps escaping from his mouth. Blue slowly began to pull back, giving the skeleton’s clit a few slow circles with his tongue before coming up for a well earned breath. That, though, was of far greater importance than air. He was growing impatient now, but held it together while he felt his husband continue to clutch at him until the orgasm began to fade away. 

Red swallowed and looked down, seemingly undecided on whether he should be embarrassed or euphoric and grateful. Blue slowly extracted his fingers and brought the hand back up to his face, maintaining eye contact as he slowly licked them clean. Somehow, he felt that Red was possibly even more pent up than him, despite his sex drive usually being more conservative. Never in his life had Blue seen him be so fast.

“Okay, q-quit it already, I’m fine, hurry it up…” Red mumbled, shifting his hips and looking away.

Blue ran a hand up one of the monster’s inner thighs, continuing to look at him even though he was clearly feeling very shy. “You don’t need a break?”

“No!”

Also unusual, but Blue couldn’t deny for a single second that he considered this to be absolutely fantastic news. He struggled to sit up for a second, a shaky breath escaping him, but once he’d made it to his knees, found himself with a healthy amount of his own embarrassment. He’d dribbled precum all down his front; another drop falling when he wrapped a hand around himself. He couldn’t help but gasp when a second joined his, listening to Red’s little pants as clawed fingers beckoned him with a series of soft forward strokes.

He didn’t need to be convinced further. Ignoring how immensely weak he was feeling, Blue pushed his hips forward to Red’s, slicking against him. It took him a moment to recover from that and move again, clumsily grinding their magic together a few times before he could pull it together enough to position himself and find his way within the other. That took him even longer, then. Slick warmth hugged him from all sides, lightly tightening and loosening around him while two unsteady hands grabbed his hips. 

Once he realized that he’d forgotten to breathe, air came rushing out from between Blue’s teeth, along with a single whispered sound. “O-Oh…” He wasn’t sure if he’d just forgotten how it felt to be with his counterpart, or if it was actually different this time. A combination of both, if he had to guess.

Slowly, he lowered himself down on top of Red, resting his head atop the monster’s chest and doing his best to replicate some sort of embrace from the awkward position. He felt pathetic, but it was nice in a way. Knowing how little control he had over himself and yet still feeling completely safe with the vulnerability made him intimately aware of just how much he was loved. He supposed this is why Red always refused to take much initiative; he, quite understandably, craved reassurance. One of the said monster’s hands gripped the back of his neck, and a breathy kiss was pressed to the top of his skull. Blue felt a warm tear roll down one of his cheeks and onto Red’s ribcage, to which the hand on his cervical vertebrae tightened, claws lightly pricking at his discs.

He took a few more moments to breathe before moving again, shivering when the other monster’s textured walls tugged at him while he eased himself out. Back in again next to press as close to Red as physics would allow, feeling the monster’s engorged clit compress against his body and wetness drip down from where they were joined to further the ever increasing mess below them. Blue continued to grind into the other, taking quick shallow breaths in between quiet groans. He soon came to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to be anything aside from a total wreck for the foreseeable future; hoping he could still please Red well enough anyway. He shifted, managing to maneuver one of his hands between their bodies to press a thumb into his husband’s clit. He got a small moan from above him in response, and considered that victory enough.

Blue didn’t exactly have the capacity to speak or for his mind to worry, so he didn’t know how much time had passed before he was forced to register how dangerously close he’d grown to his own doom; although he guessed it wasn’t much. He would have noticed if Red had done anything other than lie beneath him as softly and placidly as he still was now, so it was safe to assume he was still okay. He also must have been being pretty obvious, because Blue soon felt two hands grip the sides of his skull and a weak voice address him from above.

“It’s okay, Blue. Please, I-I want to feel you cum inside me.”

Oh no. If his odds were looking bad before, they were completely abysmal now. He enjoyed all but a couple more seconds of sanity after hearing that before his body relinquished all control. He slumped down onto Red with a long whimper, arms flailing unceremoniously in an attempt to grip onto the Fell monster while overwhelming waves of climax weakened him more and more by the second. As soon as he could keep his breath in long enough to use it to speak again, he took the opportunity.

“R-ed I’m sor- ...sorry I’ll do whatever you w-ant m-”

A hand slid down his spine. “Shut it… I have literally no expectations, and you know that…” Red’s voice was an undeniably shy whisper, but sounded just about as sincere as it could. “Plus even if I did, you’d’ve met them…”

Blue knew he wasn’t quite done, but recovery was certainly in order before he could have a - hopefully more skillful - try at things. “Do you want me to use my mouth again?”

“No. Sit me up.”

Of course. He’d almost forgotten the main reason they were here in the first place. “And you’re sure you want this right now? We can still wait, as long as you need.”

“You know what I need.”

Blue took a deep breath. He needed it too, although it seemed like now he was the one to be afraid. But he could do it, for him. He took a moment to gather his strength, then forced his body to pull itself into a sitting position, arms coiled tightly around Red in order to take him along for the ride. He nuzzled into the side of Red’s neck once he’d relaxed in his lap, an unsteady breath ending with a weak moan as the Fell monster settled back down around his cock, so very warm and so very difficult to endure. Blue’s magic was begging to fade away, but it couldn’t when slick walls were still grinding against and tightening around it. It did hurt, but at the same time the deep ache that was being forced upon the bones of Blue’s pelvis felt like exactly what his body needed after all this time deprived of touch.

Red’s hands gripped the side of his face and turned him into a kiss, both monsters clumsy in their motions but never happier to be where they were. Blue groaned into Red’s mouth when he felt viscous streams of his own cum ooze from the Fell monster to coat his inner thighs and pool on the sheets below them; a mess he was pleased to make. He managed to break away after a few more heated moments, kissing to Red’s jaw and then down his neck until he reached the skeleton’s magic-warmed jugular notch.

“Can you show me?” he murmured against the sensitive bones, straightening his posture to look at the other after he had spoken.

Red swallowed visibly, nodding as he cast his gaze downwards. Two scarred hands came to rest over a fragile sternum, trembled as a beautiful light sparked from beneath them, then tilted forward to reveal the glow’s source. Hovering over Red’s palms was his Soul; a bright crimson construct that pulsed with light and heat. Blue stared, awestruck, barely registering his own hands moving out when Red’s were extended towards him. The Soul willingly drifted to him, hovering low in his cupped hands. The vessel’s surface was laced with a pattern of typically dark cracks, but now they were glowing from the physical touch leading up to this. It was secreting a transparent fluid for the same reason, gathering in glimmering droplets at the bottom. 

Blue glanced up for permission one more time, and once he got it, brought his hands to his face. His tongue extended out, curling over the rounded lower parts of Red’s Soul before moving up to the sharper point on top. The taste could not be described through common language, but Blue’s mind wouldn’t have been able to comprehend a scenario of something better than this. Red lurched in response to the touch, magic spasming around Blue and hands grabbing on tight to the other monster. Gasping, Blue fumbled to snake one of his hands between their bodies, where he used a few fingers to grind atop Red’s clitoral hood as the skeleton shivered his way through his sudden climax.

The Fell monster didn’t give himself much time to recover, forcing out words even as he was still rocking against Blue’s hand, nearly breathless. “Can I… can I h- ...have you?”

Blue reached out with a hand and grabbed the back of Red’s neck, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads together, hot breaths billowing out over each other’s bodies. “Give me a second,” Blue murmured, firmly pressing one of his thumbs down into Red’s clit and using the other to caress over the surface of the Fell monster’s Soul. The monster whimpered, squirming atop Blue as his body began to relax again. He, on the other hand, was feeling his own desires again; having had the taste of Red’s essence coating the inside of his mouth while feeling the monster cum around him too much to endure. 

When Blue felt that Red was relaxed enough again, he grabbed one of the other’s hands and guided it to his chest. He could already feel his being wishing for release before his husband’s hand even touched him, so it was no surprise that his Soul had phased from his body and into Red’s palm in a matter of seconds. The monster leaned back to marvel at what had been surrendered to him, and then shyly glanced up at Blue just as his tongue flicked out to lap at his Soul’s surface.

The first touch was always the hardest to endure. Not because it was painful or in any way unpleasant, but simply so overwhelming that most control is lost. For a few seconds Blue felt paralyzed, void of thought and overrun with emotion, but the feeling arrived soon enough to keep him upright. It was physically pleasurable, yes, but interwoven with other feelings unachievable through any other means. A feeling of complete harmony with oneself, of certainty and safety and undeniable love. The sensations radiated in waves through his entire body, originating from where his Soul would have been if still within him. Both of Red’s thumbs began to rub small circles into his Soul, and with a gasp and small lurch, Blue brought the Fell monster’s essence up to his face again to cover it in little kisses and licks.

The cracks in Red’s Soul were radiating a bright white light now, brilliant strands of luminescence dancing along the room’s walls and both of their bodies. Blue thought his to be far less breathtaking, cyan and dribbling, but with how enthusiastically Red was nursing on him he assumed the other monster did not feel the same. If he thought his body was starting to gain its second wind before, now it felt like he had never known fatigue. He did his best to rock his hips up into Red while his tongue and fingers roamed and sought to experience all of him elsewhere, need growing. He was being given similar treatment; jolts sent down his spine whenever a sharp tooth or the slick metal of Red’s piercing was dragged along his being. He could feel the Fell monster pulsing against his tongue, Soul leaking enough to send fluid running down his wrists and dripping to where they were joined below. Within moments he could feel droplets of his own magic raining down, and knew it was time.

He forced himself to pull away from Red’s Soul, and looked at his husband with blurred eyelights. “Us.” The last word that would need to be exchanged between them for the rest of the night.

Red understood. The two monsters, dripping and shaking, slowly guided one another’s Souls together between their chests. Upon first contact, it didn’t feel like anything. Blue caught a whisper of nervousness, but sensed only love and no apprehension. So Red really did want this. With the next brush of their Souls came the feeling, where Blue felt both of their bodies sway; struggling to function as the vessels of their being were coaxed to sync. A third touch and he was hit with both. In time with the ripples of pleasure throughout his body, he could sense more anxiety; in the form of desperation for more closeness. He wondered, then, who’s feeling that actually was, because he became aware of the same thoughts within himself soon after. So on they went, pushing harder with their wills to speed up the process. They needed one another, now.

When it happened, they experienced a moment of complete calm in contrast to the intensity that all of previous touches had put them through. That was, of course, because they needn’t worry now. Everything was in place, how it should be. They looked between them to find not two Souls, but one; pulsing brilliant violet with hints of their individual colors shining through the faded cracks on its surface. There were no surprises when they turned their heads back up to share a kiss, because the desire for it and decision to carry the action out had been unanimous. Neither monster knew whose thoughts were whose any longer, because they now heard all of them equally clearly within their minds. They could take a guess as to who had said what, but that would have served no purpose except to waste their time.

Blue’s body gave in willingly when Red’s started to push on it, falling down to its back. The Fell monster’s form lied comfortably atop the other’s, ribs slotting together and magic still locked in place. Their Soul kindly wandered above their heads so that they could embrace, flushed sternums resting together and hands, finally steady, finding places to grab and hold. They started moving again in tandem, Blue’s hands guiding Red’s hips into a rocking motion. Their bodies didn’t need to make noise outside of labored breathing, because no amount of moaning or crying would ever compare to how effectively they could communicate how they felt to each other now. They chose to use the fingers on one of Blue’s hands to reach between them and rub at Red’s clit, because it felt more intimate that way even though it was effectively meaningless what limb was doing what now.

Their mind wandered while their bodies were caught up dealing with the primal need they still felt for each other; pondering past, present, and future. They were still mourning, and would always feel the pain from what had led up to this. In addition, they were afraid. For themselves, for the world, and for how it would treat the life they were making it their mission to create. But, above all, what they felt was love. For them, for this, for the child soon to join them.

Their magic and their Soul were starting to ache again, the movement of their bodies growing sloppy while their mind churned with emotion and sensation. Climax in this state was different, when they were one. Through it, and the way their Soul reacted, it was forced to split into its individual components again, essences fleeing to protection within heaving sternums and thoughts crashing back into their skulls of origin.

Most of everything was a blur after that. Blue could feel himself falling, slick magic and flushed bones clashing together as they flailed to come back to reality. Their efforts didn’t seem to have worked, however, because it was light outside before Blue experienced his next coherent thought. It was a question to himself, pondering the location of his husband. This quickly followed up with the recollection of what the previous night had entailed, and a swarm of emotions around it. He blinked, realizing that he had sat up at some point. Looking down while his vision slowly normalized, he saw the sheets and blankets a tangled mess, stained with magic in far too many locations for his tired mind to even attempt to quantify. He probably didn’t know what laundry even was as at that point, so why bother?

His neck let out a succession of pops when he managed to turn it, and he winced, but got over it quickly when he saw he was alone in the bed. He fought off the instinctual urge to panic for a moment, but discovered this unnecessary a few moments later when his hearing seemed to fade back in. The shower was running, so it was safe to presume that he could find his lover there as well unless today was the day in which they were to be afflicted with a very poorly timed home invasion.

Blue forced himself to stumble out of bed, not exactly recalling how to walk at first but still managing to flail his way across the room until he could lean on the wall by the bathroom door. Panting, he knocked, and got a response a few long moments later. “...It’s unlocked.” It was a murmur, barely audible over the sound of the water.

But still he heard it, and it helped him to further steady himself. Chasing more of his love’s voice, Blue stood himself straight and turned the knob to the bathroom. Upon walking into the room and closing the door behind him, he found Red to be standing facing away from him, looking down. He waited a few seconds, and would have said something, but the Fell monster turned around to look at him before any words had formed in his mind. And then, after seeing what was presented to him, the speechlessness sure as hell continued. Red’s Soul was hovering in his cupped hands, still noticeably brighter than normal. Blue stepped towards him, pressed their foreheads together, and slowly exhaled as he placed his hands below Red’s to participate in the holding of his being. Red retracted his hands after a moment and gently placed them on Blue’s shoulders, his Soul settling lower in the Swap monster’s palms so that he could feel the warmth radiating from it.

It was the same brilliant crimson it always had been, and the cracks had a remaining brightness to them. That would have been breathtaking enough as it was, but only one thing could have tears welling in Blue’s sockets so easily. In its core, the bright red vessel was glowing a faint purple, with a tiny pinprick of white light at the epicenter of the aura. A speck of only one life, but worth a million lifetimes of their devotion.

Blue sniffled when he felt a mouth gently kissing away his tears, but was smiling wide enough for it to hurt once he looked up. Red’s expression was more reserved, but clearly held an equal amount of joy. “...How are you feeling?” Blue asked, voice hoarse.

“Ah… a little out of it still, but okay.”

Blue calmed his expression to a small smile, leaning in to kiss Red’s jaw and whisper to him. “I meant mentally.” This obviously had to be bringing back some unpleasant feelings.

The monster was silent for a while, but then sighed. “A little fucked up, if I’m being honest.” He leaned forward to rest his head on Blue’s shoulder. “But I’m also happy, and I know I can do it if you’re here with me.”

“I am.” Unable to resist, he stroked a thumb across the surface of Red’s Soul, causing the skeleton to jolt and gasp; much of his weight coming to be supported by Blue. “I’m sorry… sensitive again?”

Red nodded against him, letting out a shuddering breath and working to right his posture. “Believe me, we still have plenty of catching up to do, but I might need a nap or three before I’m at my best.”

Blue smiled, gently transferring Red’s Soul back to its owner’s hands. “Well, I think you’re always at your best, but that sounds like a deal. For the next year, your wants are identical to my own.”

Blue watched the blush developing on his husband’s nasal ridge and cheekbones as he allowed his Soul to phase back into his sternum, then look at him shyly. “That mean you’ll join me in the shower? We all know I’m too fuckin lazy to do a thorough job on my own.”

“Yes Red, I will indeed stand naked with you in an enclosed space and touch you excessively.”

The monster snorted. “Wow, what a charmer you are. I’d marry you right now if you asked.”

Blue smirked as he opened the shower curtain, being greeted with a cloud of pleasantly warm steam. “I already did, five years ago.”

“Damn, you got me.”

Blue captured Red in his arms before he could step into the tub, planting a firm kiss on his nasal ridge. “Yes, I do.” Him and their child, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I finally did it. Only took a short six months but, I did it.


End file.
